The 68th Hunger Games: Dread & Fear
by ItsMekaChu
Summary: Sixty-eight years have passed since the Hunger Games have started, and things are getting fired up this year, as President Snow wants to show the Districts why they should always obey him. The best way to show them? Through the Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor, tributes. Rated T for violence and language. Closed SYOT.
1. Something to Fear

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello! And welcome to the SYOT of the 68th Annual Hunger Games: Dread & Fear!**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"What do you mean by, 'something to fear', sir?" I ask, hesitentally. President Snow leans a bit more on to his desk. I straighten up in my chair across from him.

"I figured you'd know, Mr. Tilvies. Being Head Gamemaker, and all." Snow says, looking deep into my eyes.

I clear my throat, and stare at the ground to avoid his eyes. "Well, sir," I start. "I just thought that every year we've created something... 'fearful'. Or challenging, at the least." I look back up at him, only to find his frightening eyes still looking right back at mine.

"Ah, yes. You, and all of the previous Head Gamemakers have done a great job every year! I congratulate you all on such an achievemant." He pauses. Then continues, "But I want something... scarier. Much more frightening. Something that'll make not only the tributes cower, but all of the districts as well."

'Don't you already do that, sir?' I say in my mind. I clear my throat once again to speak.

"I understand, sir. So... you're telling me to make an arena that would potentionally terrorize everyone watching?" I ask, looking right back into his cold, cold eyes.

"Indeed," he replys, as his once blank, chilling expression now transforms into a confindent smirk. I look towards the floor again. His expression is too much to look at right now. "I figured that, since you did so well with the arenas the previous three years, why not give you a challenge for the fourth year?" And as he finishes his little statement, my eyes widen. I realize that President Snow is _testing _me. This isn't about the Districts at all! It's about me. If I don't give him what he wants- an outstanding arena- I'm done. Finished. In more ways than one. Once I finally realize this, my fear for this man hits me like a train. And I try my very best to hide it.

"I understand. I will try my hardest to meet your standards, President Snow." I look up at him now, as if I have total confidence in myself. As if, I'm not scared of him after all, and his challenege is nothing. But he knows. He knows that right now, inside, I am trembling. More so than I have _ever_ in my life.

We are looking at each other for what seems like hours. He then closes his eyes, and says to me, "Very well, then. I wish you luck. You are dismissed."

After hearing his dissmisal, I jump up from my seat, and quickly walk out of his office. And while I walk down his long hallway, I realize another thing. If this arena isn't what Snow wants... If I don't satisfy him... I might as well be digging my own grave every second I'm not working on this arena. There's no way I'm going to die just because I didn't give him what he wanted. A challenge, you say? Bring it. I stop thinking about how terrifying Snow is, and start thinking about how I can create the arena.

'Sorry, tributes,' I smirk. 'Any of you that are coming into the Games this year, are going to go through hell.'

* * *

**'Ello! ^^ I hope that wasn't too bad of a prologue... Hehe.. I tried! D: But, anyway, AGAIN, this is a closed SYOT.**

**To me, this story is so exciting~! I'm glad I have a chance to do this, and look forward to creating this story! Until next time!**


	2. Beauty & Doubt

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Even though half of you guys probably don't read my little notes, I just wanted to say... Welcome to the very first reapings of the 68th Annual Hunger Games: Dread & Fear! ^^ I'm so glad that people have actually submitted their tributes so far! :) I look forward to writing the rest of this story, and hope you all who are reading it look forward to it as well! I do still have slots open, and if any of you are interested in submitting a tribute, please PM me! Also, sorry for a very short first chapter! I'll try to make each chapter longer than that. . Thank youuu!**

* * *

**District One**  
**Silver Persistents (17)**

"Silver," one of my best friends, Divine, begins to say. "You're actually gonna do it this year?"

I stop inspecting the ends of my golden hair, and look at her. "Duh. I mean, you said _you _were volunteering next year. And if you do that,_ I_ won't be able to be in the Games at all. Plus, Flash said he'd be volunteering next year, as well. I wouldn't want to go into the Games with my boyfriend." 'Was that not obvious enough?' I ask in my head.

"Flash is going in next year?" Divine smirks. "That'll be interesting." I send her a look that says, 'You're weird,' and she chuckles. Sometimes she scares me. Out of everyone, I'm sure she's one of the only people who could beat me in training. I'll never tell her that, though.

"Are you nervous?" My other best friend, Marilyn, asks.

I roll my eyes. "Don't be stupid, Marilyn. Obviously I'm going to come out victorious. Look at me! I'll be the prettiest girl in District One!" I begin to twirl my naturally wavy hair. "Sponsors will be sending me gifts every-freaking-day I'm in those Games."

I hear Divine scoff. "What?" I ask, glaring in her direction. "Don't believe me?"

"It's not just about the-"

"Looks?" I interrupt. "Yeah, I _know_. But they play a huge part, don't they?" Divine doesn't respond. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Plus, I'm trained!" It's silent for a moment. "Look, I've got the Games all worked out guys. Trust me." I smirk and begin to walk towards my closet.

"Oooh! Do we finally get to see it?!" Marilyn squeals, loudly, while clapping her hands.

"Marilyn- _shut up!_" I turn to her, and harshly whisper. "You do realize it's 4 AM, right? God."

"Sorry..." I turn back towards my closet and roll my eyes.

"To answer your question, though," I start to say as I open my closet. "Yes. You are finally going to see it." I smile as I see my shimmering, silver dress. Marilyn gasps and puts her hands over her mouth out of sheer shock. Even Divine looks impressed with it. I grin.

'I'm _so _going to win these Games.'

* * *

After I get my finger pricked, I step out of line and look for Divine and Marilyn in the seventeen year olds section. I fail to find them by simply glancing around, so I just go into my section. Then, I remember Flash, and I begin searching for him as well. But as soon as I start looking, Alayka Miasha, our "District escort", walks up to the podium. I then turn my complete attention to her. Her appearance shocks me once again this year, as she is wearing a dress that layers all the way to the floor of the stage, along with a head-piece that makes her look like a peacock. And the color? A very, very pale shade of blue. I scoff and shake my head. Some people will never learn.

"Hello, District One!" She chirps into the microphone. Silence is her response. "Ah.. Err... Happy Hunger Games!" Everyone is silent for a couple of seconds, and then people begin to clap. I don't, though. I'm too concerned about whether I'll actually be able to volunteer. What if someone volunteers before I get the chance? No. I won't let that happen.

"As usual, girls first." Alayka walks towards the bowl. My heart is racing, and I grip my silver heart-shaped pendant, with my name and a quote printed on each side, which will most likely be my token. Alayka takes a slip out of the bowl, and walks back to the podium. I wait for her to announce the unlucky maiden (or lucky, in my opinion).

"Aria Sasra." Alayka glances around until she finally finds her, a wimpy-looking thirteen year old girl. She walks down the middle aisle, visibly shaking. 'Poor child,' I say to myself, shaking my head. 'She wouldn't last two minutes in the arena.' I begin to feel sorry for her, temporarily forgetting that I'm going to volunteer for her.

When she finally is able to walk up the stairs and stand next to the escort, still shaking, Alayka asks the question I've waited all year for.

"Do we have any volun-"

"I volunteer!" I shout as loudly as I can, letting go of my pendant, as I race towards the stage. My dress flutters beautifully behind me.

The little girl squeals, out of relief, I supposed, and runs off of the stage. Alayka gives me an irritated look as I walk up the stairs. I suppose she doesn't like the fact I interrupted her. I disregard the thought and smile at her. Her expression only changes slightly as she asks, "Your name?"

She gives me the microphone. "Silver. Silver Persistents." I make my smile even bigger once I see the camera on me. I then flip my hair and blow the camera a little kiss. 'Oh yeah,' I think to myself, smiling. 'This is my year, for sure.'

"Okay," Alayka says, taking away the microphone. She clears her throat. "Now for the boys, yes?"

I stand there while Alayka walks up to the other bowl. She picks up a slip and quickly takes her hand out. She walks back the podium.

"Kole Gnya-"

"I volunteer!" I hear someone yell. Then, I see a boy from the fourteen year old section, with his hand raised, rush out to the middle aisle. 'Are you kidding me?' I think to myself. I hear Alayka grunt. I'm not the only one who's interrupted her, which reassured me that I'm not the only person she'll partially hate.

The cute little fourteen year old, whom of which looks like he's actually twelve, rushes up the staircase. "Your name is?" Alayka asks, clearly even more irritated than before.

"Cohdy Aishen," he says, smiling in my direction. I smile back, as if we're friends. My façade is now being put into full action.

"Alright," Alayka starts. "District One, I give you," she grabs both of our hands and puts them in the air. "Your tributes for the 68th Annual Hunger Games!" This time, there's an actual reaction to what she says. It seems as if everyone is either cheering, or looking relived that they don't have to go into the Games. I smile and wave at everyone down below. Alayka then taps me on my shoulder. "Shake hands," she whispers.

I look towards Cohdy and extend my arm towards his. I see that he has a slight blush spread across his face, and it's hard not to contain my laughter. He clearly doesn't realize that his chances with me are abosolutely zero. But I'll play along for a while. Honestly, I feel bad for the kid. I know he won't make it for too long. He doesn't even look that strong. Cohdy shakes my hand after a couple of seconds, and we are then escorted to the Justice Building.

* * *

I sit in the Justice Building for what seems like twenty minutes before I get an actual visitor.

My parents, along with my sisters, are the first to enter. "Silver!" my five-year old sister, Angel, says jumping at me and hugging me. "I'll miss you!"

"You'll do great," my other, twelve-year-old sister, Devon, says crossing her arms and smirking.

"Don't be a little screw up out there..." I hear my mother mutter, looking at the floor boards. My father looks at her, shocked that she just said that. Although, I'm not surprised. She's never really liked me too much. I never bothered to wonder why. I've always preferred my Dad, anyway.

"I won't be." I say in response, looking right at her. She looks up at me, expressionless.

"I have complete faith in you," my father says breaking the temporary silence. I smile at him. "You're one tough, beautiful girl. You'll do great."

"Thanks, Dad... I'll miss you all."

"We'll miss you too~!" I can see tears in Angel's eyes. I hug her once more. We stay like this for a while.

"Time's up!" The Peacekeeper breaking in, taking away my family.

"We'll see you soon, Sil-" The door abruptly shuts, cutting my father off.

I sit there in silence for about five minutes, before I see Flash enter the room.

"Hey," he says, walking towards me. I smiling brightly.

"Flash!" I get up and hug him tightly. "I'm going to miss you..."

"Yeah..." He sighs. "Me too." I let go and look at him.

"Is something wrong?" I tilt my head to the side.

"I really," he starts resting his head on my shoulder, "am going to miss you, Silver. What if you-"

"Don't." I hug him again. "Don't think about it. I'll come back."

It seems like mere seconds to me before the Peacekeeper comes into the room and takes Flash away.

The room fills with silence once again.

"You did it!" Marilyn squeals, running into the room, right at me for a hug. I accept it gratefully, and smile.

"You scared me! Have you always been so loud?" I laugh.

"Good job," Divine says, standing at the Justice Building door. "Nice little kiss you blew, too."

"They let you come in together?" I ask, tilting my head, as Marilyn lets me go.

"Yeah, surprisingly." Divine says, shrugging. "You alright?"

"Perfect, thanks." I genuinely smile at the both of them. "I'm going to miss you guys. I want you guys to remember that, no matter what happens-"

"You'll come back!" Marilyn says to me, her eyes widening. "You will." I smile in response. Out of everyone, I will miss them the most. I'm sure of it.

"Listen to the blonde," Divine states, grinning. "You won't go down without a fight. Besides, I still want to see which one of us is stronger, so you better get your butt back here." I laugh once again.

"Times up!" The Peacekeeper barges in and grabs the both of them.

"We love you, Silver!" I hear Marilyn yell. The door shuts loudly before she can hear my response.

"I love you guys, too..."

* * *

**District One**  
**Cohdy Aishen (14)**

"Are you freaking serious?!" Frion yells at me, as if I've become psychotic. "You're _volunteering_?!"

"Yeah," I shrug. "I am."

"Do you really think you're going to make it in the Games?" Frion proceeds. "Do you even think you'll make it into the Careers?! You're only fourteen, dude!"

"I'll be fine," I state simply. "I'm not hideous and I've had training. What more do I need?"

"Are you kidding me?" Frion gets up from the sidewalk and looks down at me. "It's life or death out there! I may never see you again! Your dad may never see you again! Don't you see how... how crazy you're being right now?!"

I get up from the sidewalk as well and stare at him. "Don't you think I've already considered that? That I've already thought everything out and stuff? I'm not an idiot. I know the risks I'm taking." I pause and wait for him to respond. When he doesn't, I sigh. "Honestly?" I say, getting down to lay on the sidewalk.

"Yeah?" He asks, trying to hear what else I have to say. He sits down as well.

"I just need to get away." I close my eyes. "From here_._"

"Dude, is this about your dad? Because if it is-"

"Shut up." I say quickly. I open my eyes, and sigh. "Sorry. Look, the point is, I'm going through this whether you want me to, or not." We're quiet for a while after that. Then, Frion speaks up.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He then gets up and leaves, giving me time to think to myself.

* * *

I stand here, in the fourteen year old section, next to Frion, wondering if I should actually go through with this.

'Maybe Frion's right,' I think to myself. 'Maybe I shouldn't-'

My thoughts are cut off by our District escort, Alayka Miasha. I look at her, and I can't help but chuckle. Her outfit is ridiculous. I elbow Frion, who looks at me briefly, before turning back to the stage in all seriousness. He's been like this ever since this morning, when I told him that I'd volunteer. I roll my eyes and listen to our escort.

"Hello, District One!" Her loud voice booms out. No one responds, so she continues. "Ah... Err.." She stutters. "Happy Hunger Games!" It's silent for a bit, until a couple of people begin to clap. I join in, just for the heck of it. "As usual," she begins. "Girls first." She walks up to the bowl, takes out the white slip of paper, and struts back to the podium.

"Aria Sasra," her voice rings out. I look to my left for the poor girl. It ends up being a thirteen year old girl, who looks terrified. She shouldn't be, in my opinion. Obviously someone's going to volunteer for her, right? Why be scared? I guess you can never be so sure.

After she reaches the top of the stairs, noticably shaking, Alayka asks the question that's clearly going to be answered.

"Do we have any volun-" And, of course, she's inturrupted.

"I volunteer!" I hear a girl scream out. I look out towards the girls area and find the volunteer in the seventeen year old section. She's probably one of the cutest girls I've ever seen. Mid-lengthed, wavy golden-blonde hair, with big, crystal blue eyes. To top it off, a beautiful silver dress. The Capitol will love her. I see it already.

The little girl squeals, and gladly leaves the stage. When she reaches Alayka, she's asked for her name. "Silver." She says. "Silver Persistents." She then smiles at the camera, flips her hair over her shoulder, and blows it a kiss. Oh, she's got sponsors already. For sure.

"Okay," Alayka says, taking back the microphone. "Now for the boys, yes?"

I'm thinking really hard now. Should I do it? I look at Frion, who is still looking towards the stage. He still thinks I'm completely sure I'm going to do it. And, you know what? I've got a good chance out there. I'm not weak, I'm trained. I'm pretty smart, as well. This may be the only way I'll be able to see my dad on my own terms, too. I can do this. I can.

By the time I'm done thinking to myself, Alayka has already gotten the slip, and is back at the podium. I hold my breath.

"Kole Gnya-"

"I volunteer!" I yell, before she can say the actual name. I raise my hand high while heading towards the middle aisle. I can see that Alayka is irritated with the fact that she was inturrupted mid-sentence twice today. I push aside the thought and smile at her. "Your name?" She asks, clearly annoyed.

"Cohdy Aishen." I say, smiling at the cute girl across from me. And she actually smiles back. I feel as if this is the start of a friendship, which ultimately leads to an alliance!

"Alright," Alayka says, grabbing both of our hands, and raising them towards the sky. "District One, I give you, your tributes for the 68th Annual Hunger Games!" She then lets go of our hands, as the audience finally shows some real response by cheering us on. I smile at the crowd, and I see Silver waving.

Alayka pokes us both. "Shake hands," she says. I look at Silver, whom of which is smiling and has her hand extended out to meet mine. I can feel my face heating up a bit as I shake her hand. We are then guided into the Justice Building.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did it," Frion, my first, and probably only visitor, says to me. "Did you not hear a word I said to you? You're going to die, Cohdy!"

"How can you be so sure?" I ask him, curiously. "I mean, I'm smart. I've been trained for a couple of years, right? I'll last for a while at least, right?"

"You don't get it do you?" Frion starts to raise his voice. "There are going to be people who'll be so much older than you!"

"I'll have the Careers!" I shout back.

Frion scoffs. "You think they'll take you in?! You think they'll be that generous? You're out of your damn mind!"

"I have skills! I'm trained in throwing knives for Christ's sake! I'm not as weak as you're putting me out to be! Why are you underestimating me?!" I calm down a bit. "If what you're saying is true, this is the last time we'll talk. Arguing isn't the best way to say goodbye, you know?"

Frion sighs. "I just... really didn't want you to do it. You're my closest friend, man. I'm sorry for doubting you." It gets quiet. Then, Frion speaks up again. "I brought you a token."

"Seriously?" I ask, shocked. "You're gonna put me down, only to lift me right back up again? You're bi-polar." Frion and I laugh.

"Shut up, man! Here." He hands me a bracelet.

"A bracelet, dude?" I scoff jokingly. "Oh God. Take it back." He laughs, knowing it's a joke.

"No way. I made that for your birthday. But, you know... Stuff happens, I guess." I smirk and put it on.

"Stuff happens," I mutter while staring at the bracelet.

"Time's up- get out!" I jump as a Peacekeeper comes in and drags Frion out.

"Good luck with your da-"

He is cut off by the shutting door, and I'm left with nothing but silence and my thoughts.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys don't think this was too bad! . I worked really hard with this one! I'd like to thank kaddyxxx and H20Reckless for submitting these wonderful tributes! Also, these are the slots that are still available for my SYOT:**

**D3 Male**  
**D5 Male**  
**D6 Male**  
**D7 Female & Male**  
**D9 Male**  
**D10 Male**  
**D11 Female & Male**  
**D12 Female**

**Please PM me if you'd like to submit a tribute! ^^ I'm having so much fun writing this story, and cannot wait until the actual Games! :x If you all reading this have any writing tips, considering this is my first story, please review! It'll really help me with chapters in the future!**

**Until next time~! xx**


	3. State of Mind & Family

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Welcome back, everyone! I'm glad everyone's been enjoying the story so far! Apparently a lot of you guys like Cohdy, which I'm glad to hear! Also, Silver reminds me of Glimmer! Now, this chapter we'll have two 'unique' characters, both sent in by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin~! So, I'd like to thank Yuki-Rin so, so, sooo much for giving me such wonderful characters for my Hunger Games (considering he gave me so many)!**

**I feel like I've talked enough, now. Haha, enjoy chapter two everyone!**

* * *

**District Two**  
**Pomponia Crowley (17)**

"Nice hit," my trainer, Philorpus, grunts as he gets up from the Training Center mat. "Throw punches like that and you won't need any weapons in the Games." He winks at me as he holds his stomach.

"I'll stick with my mace. But, thanks," I say, grinning. "Still up for some more, or do you wanna wimp out?"

"Oh, you know me," Philorpus says, while smirking at me. He gets in a fighting stance once again. "I never wimp out on students." And before I know it, his leg quickly sweeps under one of mine, and my back hits the ground. Hard. "Don't get too confident just because it seems like you're winning, Pom. Over-confidence _will _kill you in the Games." Philorpus is now towering over me.

I groan, and slowly get back up into a fighting stance. "No," Phil says to me, relaxing his stance. "Wouldn't want to rough you up too much. That's what the Games are for." I relax from my stance as well. "You sure you don't want to wait until next year? We could train you for one more-"

"Nah," I bud in. I brush off the dirt on my pants. "This is my year, for sure. Don't you think I've trained enough?" I tilt my head curiously.

"You can never 'be trained enough'. There's always something new to learn." He smiles at me. "But, if you think you're ready, go for it. You're pretty tough, you'll make it through."

I smile and turn around towards the exit. "Thanks. Wouldn't be without you, though."

I walk out the exit of the large building. Once I'm outside, I look towards the sky. It's a really dark shade of blue now, instead of pitch black, but stars are still in the sky and everything. Meaning it's probably around 5 AM. 'Did I really stay there for two hours?' I ask myself, walking down the long sidewalk. 'It felt like a measly thirty minutes...' I shake the thought out of my head and begin jogging in the general direction of my home. Which isn't much of a home overall. But it's all I have left with my sister, the Victor of the 66th Hunger Games herself, Maven, gone. You won't believe everyone's shock after news spread around that she killed herself right after her Victory Tour.

I couldn't even believe it, myself.

And because of her suicide, I didn't get any of Maven's Victory's' pension. Not that I cared about that at all. Hell, I wanted to know what drove her over the edge. I was an emotional wreck for months before I actually decided to train again to prepare for the Games. I figured the only way tho find out why she committed suicide, was to experience what she did. The only way to do that?

Enter the Games myself.

I stop jogging and grip onto the locket I have around my neck. I uncurl my fist, and open the locket, revealing Maven. She looks so happy, smiling brightly. It was her eighteenth birthday. My eyes begin to water, and I close the locket, letting it fall back towards my chest. I tightly close my eyes and put my hands against them to avoid crying. I shake my head and begin jogging again.

_"Some things are too painful to remember."_

* * *

I awake to the scent of the old, dull wood my house is made of. I swiftly get out of bed and look at the clock on my wall.

10:30 AM. Thirty more minutes.

I sigh while walking towards my bedroom drawers, taking out my Reaping outfit. I decided to go with something plain, you know, not like the girls from District One. With the flashy dresses and all. No, no, a simple white collared-shirt and blue skirt will do. As I begin to undress, I start to think about how my life's going to change forever. I'm going into the Games. I slip on my collared shirt and button it up. I then put on my blue skirt, and look at my dresser mirror. My short, red hair contrasts my bright blue eyes. I simply brush my hair out a bit and rub my eyes. I then put on my black dress shoes handed down to me from Maven. I stare at them for a moment.

'I'm doing this,' I think to myself. 'For you, Maven.'

I walk out of my house, knowing it may be the last time I'll ever see it.

_"Let the memories die where they started."_

* * *

I tap my foot on the gravel, impatiently. It's not exactly warm right now, and I'm wearing a skirt. I look around at all of the other seventeen year-olds around me. Everyone seems to be talking to someone else. I broke off all of my friendships after Maven killed herself, since I was going through depression and what-not. Maybe I should have trained less and socialized more often. Oh well.

I look towards the stage and finally see our District escort, Filkari Vissera, approach the podium. He doesn't look as ridiculous as I excepted, but it's pretty close. He's wearing a dark red, mixed with a shade of light blue, suit. In addition: a pale blue cane.

"Welcome, everyone," Filkari begins. "And happy Hunger Games." A small applause follows. "Let's not try to drag this along, okay? Ladies first." He walks towards the bowl on his left, sticks his hand in, and takes out a white slip.

He clears his throat. "Rosila Witly." He states clearly, looking out to the girl's side of the audience.

A girl from the fifteen year old section slowly walks up the middle aisle towards the stage. She doesn't seem too scared. Relaxed, rather. Her long, light brown hair strikes me as familiar. Then I realize it's the girl who often trained at the training center almost as much as I did. I grin. She probably wanted to go in, but not this early. 'I can help with that,' I think.

"Do we have any volunteers?"

I shout out quickly before anyone else can. "I volunteer!" I can feel everyone looking my way as I head to the stage. I'm not hard to miss, either, thanks to my red hair.

I walk up the stairs and find that the girl from earlier is still standing there. We look at each other for a couple of seconds, until she finally walks off of the stage. I walk towards Filkari. "And your name is?" He hands me the microphone.

"Pomponia Crowley," I respond, smiling at the cameras and everyone below. I get blank stares in response. Filkari takes the mic back.

"Now, for the gentleman." He takes a slip out of the bowl, and reads. "Aleksandar Sarutobi."

Surprisingly, a scrawny-looking guy with black hair from the _seventeen year-old _section shakily walks up to the stage. I scoff slightly. It's surprising to see an untrained seventeen year-old in District Two- even to me.

By the time he reaches the stage, he's visibly trembling. Like he's a poor girl from District Twelve. I make a "Pft" sound, as Filkari asks for any volunteers.

"I volunteer," I hear one male say, rather than shout, and step out from the seventeen year-old section to the middle aisle, towards the stage. From what I can tell from up here, he has messy-looking black hair, and pale skin that makes the dark circles under his eyes stand out even more than they should. And he looks quite similar to the wimp.

I disregard my thoughts as he walks up the stairs, right past "the wimp", whom of which takes a moment to gap at the volunteer before he cowers off the stage. I almost laugh. Dude, you live in District Two. There shouldn't have been any worry in the first place. Filkari asks for the volunteer's name.

"Mason Sarutobi," he responds blankly, looking at me briefly, and then everyone below.

Oh.

That's his brother.

It takes me a moment to process this. If that's true, then we're basically going into the Games for the same reason. ...Well, not the same reasons, but they're similar. I'm unsure if he knows about my sister or not, but I'll ask him on the train while we're discussing tactics. Because we're obviously going to be in the same alliance.

I'm disturbed from my thoughts as Filkari grabs both of our hands and holds them up. "District Two," he starts. "I give you your tributes for the 68th Annual Hunger Games!" He then puts our hands back down as the crowd applauses. Before Filkari has the chance to remind me, I turn to Mason and stick out my hand towards his. He looks at my hand, then at me. And it looks as if he's focusing pretty hard. Like, he recognizes me or something. After a couple of seconds of... an intense stare-down, Filkari geustures towards my hand. Mason shakes out of his little state of mind and finally shakes my hand with a firm grip.

We are then escorted to the Justice building.

* * *

I don't know why I'm here. Honestly, I told them that it was unnecessary, that I probably won't have any visitors, and that they should simply escort me to the train. But, no. They insisted on sticking with-

My thoughts are interrupted by the large door opening. "You have three minutes," I hear the Peacekeeper say to whoever's visiting me. Turns out, it's Phil. How could I forget about Phil?!

"By the look of your face, I can tell you weren't expecting someone," he says to me, smiling.

I laugh. "That obvious, huh?"

Silence fills the room, until Phil asks, "Are you worried?"

"About?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"The Games, Pom," Phil says, as if I have something to worry about!

"What about 'the Games', Phil?" I ask in response. "How many times do I have to tell you that-"

"Don't get over-confident, Pom," he says sternly. "You may be trained by the best trainer here in District Two, and you may be the younger sister of the Victor of the 66th Hunger Games, Maven Crowely, but I'm telling you right now." He looks me in the eyes, dead serious. "Confidence kills."

I let that sink in for a moment.

"I thought it was 'curiosity kills'?" I ask him, smiling. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Despite your little 'confidence problem', I'm sure you'll be coming right back." He winks at me. I smile, and open my mouth to say something in response, when a Peacekeeper comes in and drags Phil out. "I'll see you soon!" Is the last thing I hear from him before the door closes.

I sigh and lean back into my chair. Phil being the only person that will probably visit me, I can now start thinking strat-

My thoughts are interrupted again by the door. And this surprises me more than the visit from Phil. I look up at my visitor to find the girl I volunteered for. The one that I saw at the training center almost every time I went there.

Rosila Witly, was it?

"Hi," she starts, staring at me. "I, um... well, I..."

"...Yeah?" I ask, since she clearly can't get her words together.

"Thanks," she says, quickly looking away.

"For... volunteering?"

"Yes," she responds. "I don't think I'm ready for the Games."

Bingo. "Yeah... no problem," I say, smiling. She looks up at me.

"To be honest? You've been my role-model for a while now."

This shocks me incredibly. "Wh.. What?"

"Yeah. I mean, you've been through so much! And after," she pauses. "Well, you know, you still trained for the Games more than anyone else! After grieving, of course, but people still gave you props!"

My eyes widen, "People..?" More than one person admires me?

Before she can respond, a Peacekeeper enters and escorts her out of the room.

"Good luck," she yells. And that's the last thing I hear before the door slams.

* * *

**District Two**  
**Mason Sarutobi (17)**

I awake to find myself on some type of bench. Seems as if I've fallen asleep out of no where, _again. _This seriously has to stop before I go into the Games next year. And it actually surprises me that mother hasn't sent Alek to take me back home. I guess everyone's more focused on the Reapings tomorrow. Or maybe later today. I don't even know.

I yawn and stretch slightly, trying to recall where I am. I notice a stone sidewalk near me, leading to a bunch of houses to the right, and the Training Center, I think, to the left. I'm about to get up and leave, until I see a girl run down the sidewalk path and stop practically right in front of me, and apparently she hasn't noticed me. She has reddish looking hair, although it's hard to tell because of how dark it is. I squint in an attempt to see what she's doing. She seems to be holding onto something around her neck. A pendant, maybe? She lets it fall back down after a couple of seconds and places her hands over her eyes as if she's about to cry.

She then quickly shakes her head and continues jogging as if nothing happened. What was a girl like that doing at the Training Center so... late or early? I think about it for a while, until I finally come to the conclusion that...

That's the girl volunteering this year.

It's kinda obvious, too. I mean, who else would be going to the Training Center this early? Aside from me, of course. I start to think a bit harder about this girl. She looks pretty familiar. Really familiar. And it irritates me that I can't put my finger on it...

I shrug it off and stand up. I stretch once again, and look towards the right, where the girl was heading. I start walking in that general direction, hoping that I'll find my way home. And, also that I'll remember who that girl is on the way there.

* * *

"Mason," my father, Victor of the 38th Hunger Games himself, Holden Sabutobi, says as I walk down the long stairs of our house in the Victor's Village. "You need to get your little... condition under control." Hah. He says like that it's simple.

"Yes, sir," I respond, heading to the kitchen. "I'll try my best within the year I have left."

"Good," he says from our dining table. "Where's the wimp?" He must be referring to Alek. Honestly, my dad's never really liked Alek. Maybe it's because he isn't the son he built us up to be.

Maybe it's because of me.

"Probably still in his room..."

"Doing what? Studying? Tell him and his mother to get their asses down here! It's reaping day!" I do as he says and head upstairs.

I go to my parent's room first. I slowly open the door, to find that it's pretty dark. "Mother?" I ask, hesitantly. I get a groan in response and assume she's just laying there on her bed, as usual. "Mom... Father wants you downstairs. Right now. Okay?" I don't get a response, but assuming she heard me, I leave to go to my brother's room.

I quickly open his door to find that he's actually getting ready for the Reaping. "Hey," I greet him, smiling. He glances at me, then returns to preparing himself. "Dad wants us all downst-"

"I know," he says. "I heard." He walks right past me and heads downstairs. I sigh, and follow behind him.

"You all ready for this years Reaping?!" My dad seems a bit too excited, to be honest. No one responds. "Come on! I wonder what tributes I'll get this year..." He looks at me. "You volunteering this year, son?"

I look towards Alek, whom of which starts walking towards the kitchen after hearing the word 'volunteering'. "No," I respond, looking at my dad now. "Next year will be my year."

My dad groans. "Damnit, son. If you were to volunteer this year, I might have been able to be your mentor! You'll have to be mentored by your uncle, then. Mr. 'Victor of the 36th Hunger Games'. What bullshit, huh?" He laughs out loud, like he said something _really_ funny, and then suddenly stops. "What about you, Aleksandar? You volunteering, you little freak?!" Before Alek even gets a chance to respond, my father starts laughing once again. "Hey, where's your mother?! Hana! Get down here!"

And while all of this is going on, I think to myself; 'Just one more year, Alek. One more year until I win the Games, and you and I can move out of this hell-hole.'

* * *

I left earlier than Alek, so I'm waiting for our District escort, Filkari, to begin with the Reaping alone. I look around for that girl I failed to recall, but before I can find her Filkari begins to speak.

"Welcome, everyone," Filkari says. "And happy Hunger Games." People begin to applaud. "Let's not try to drag this along, okay?" I second that notion. "Ladies first." Filkari takes a slip from the bowl and reads, "Rosila Witly."

I look around until I find the girl walking down the aisle towards the stage. She doesn't look scared. Rather, unprepared. Like she was planning on going into the Games, but not this soon. But, hey, I don't know her. How am I supposed to know?

"Do we have any volunteers?" Filkari asks.

"I volunteer!" I hear another girl say. And, I'm hoping it's-

It is. I smirk as I see the red-headed girl from earlier walk up to the stage. "And your name is?"

"Pomponia Crowley," she says smiling at all of us below. Why the hell does she look so familiar?!

"Now, for the gentleman." Filkari walks over to the bowl, takes the slip, and walks back to the podium. The person?

My brother.

"Aleksansar Sarutobi," Filkari says clearly into the mic. My eyes widen as I see Alek walk out towards the stage. 'Are you freaking kidding me?' I think to myself. I hear people around me chuckle, like the fact that he got picked was funny. Damn sadists.

When, Alek finally reaches the top of the stairs, Filkari asks for any volunteers.

Well, screw it. One year early won't hurt.

"I volunteer," I say, rather than shout, as I head towards the stage. I can see that Alek's shocked, for whatever reason, but soon leaves the stage once I enter it.

"Your name?"

"Mason Sarutobi," I say loud and clear.

"District Two," Filkari says, grabbing both of our hands and pointing them towards the sky. "I give you, your tributes for the 68th Annual Hunger Games!" The audience cheers as Filkari puts our hands down. I'm suddenly reminded that that girl from early this morning is standing right next to me as she shoves her hand towards me. I look at her intently. I cannot believe I still don't recognize her! Filkari gestures towards her hand and I quickly shake it, smiling at her. We are then guided to the Justice Building.

* * *

"Mason," my mother says, walking into the building. I get up and hug her.

"Hey, mother," I say, letting her go. I look for Alek, but I don't see him enter. "Where's Alek?" I ask, curiously.

She shakes her head in response, looking towards the floorboards. He didn't show.

My own brother didn't even want to say goodbye to me.

"I have your token," my mother says, quickly changing the subject. She hands me a photo.

"Thank you," I say, looking at it. It's a picture of my whole family. Grandpa, and grandma, which is surprising because most of the time they're in the Capitol. My uncles and aunts, including the Victor of the 36th Hunger Games himself. Then, I see my father, mother, brother, and me. I smile, as this photo is probably about 7 years old.

"I'll miss you, Mason. Please come back to me."

"I will," I reassure her, looking into her eyes. "I promise you."

"You'll have your dad for sup-"

"Don't even. He... Just... Don't." I say, looking at the floor. My mother sighs.

I'm startled slightly as the Peacekeeper barges in and grabs my mother by her arm.

"I love you, Mason," my mother shouts as she's forced out of the room.

It's completely silent afterwards.

* * *

**I'd like to give a big big biiig thanks, once again, to Yuki-Rin for submitting these great characters! :)**

**Well well well! What did you guys think?! I, personally, think these characters are quite similar and will either get along really well during the Games, or really dislike each other. Your thoughts? Let me know in a review!**

**I will be asking you all, my readers, questions that you may or may not want to answer after every chapter! Sooooo...**

**Question of the Day (QOTD):**  
**What do you guys think of the Careers so far?**

**And, of course, please give me tips and criticism as a review (or a PM)! I'd appreciate it so so sooo much!**

**Thank you all, and as always...**

**Until next time~! ^^**


	4. Abuse & Smarts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey- what's up guys?! Ready for this chapter? ^^ I have to thank Rainbow-Shooterz and Procrastinate for these wonderful characters! :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**District Three  
Marelle Jekea (13)**

"You don't know?" My now angered mother yells at me. "You don't know?!"

"N-no, ma'am, I-" My mother raises her hand high and I flinch for the impact.

In mere seconds I begin to feel sharp pain on my right cheek. I whimper.

"Are you kidding me? How many damn times are you going to lose track of something so valuable to me?!" She's glaring at me now. "How many?!"

"I-I'm sorry," I stutter. "It won't happen aga-"

"Shut up and go to your room!" She yells, walking out of the kitchen, taking a bottle of alcohol, and goes to the living room.

I silently obey and slowly walk to my room three doors down from the kitchen. I walk into my room, turn on the light, and head towards my drawers. I open the bottom drawer and look at the stacks of drugs my mom was bugging me about. I sigh, and close it quickly. I'll have to burn it when she falls asleep tonight. Thinking about these tasks makes me almost forget that the Reapings are tomorrow. Almost.

I turn off my bedroom light and lay in my bed silently, eyes wide open, waiting until my mother finally falls asleep.

'It's for your own good, mother,' I think to myself. 'I swear.'

* * *

By the time my mother goes to bed, it's way past midnight. I get out of my bed silently and turn on my light. I wait for any signs that may show that she might be up. None. I walk up to my drawers and open the one containing the drugs. I gather up as much as I can and walk out the back door of my small home. I dump them on the ground and head back into the house to get the rest.

Until I'm stopped by my mother.

"M..." I start. "Mom..."

"I-I knew it," she says, swaying slightly. Clearly drunk, and maybe even high. "Y-You l-l-little biasch..." Her last word is mispronounced, but I know what she meant. She walks up to me and raises her hand high, as usual. I flinch again, and tightly close my eyes. Surprisingly, all I hear is a thud. I quickly open my eyes to find that my mother has fallen to the ground and is now crawling towards the _drugs._

"Mom!" I wail out, trying to pull her away by tugging at her shirt. "Please..."

I don't get a response as she continues to crawl until she reaches the drugs. Once she reaches them, she hastily picks up some of it, takes a deep whiff of it, and sighs contently. After, she begins to laugh hysterically.

"Did you really think," she begins to say, smirking at me. "T-that I wouldn't find out~?" Her words are slightly dragged out. "That I-I wouldn't know~?"

"I just wanted to-"

"Shhhhh. Sh, sh. You h-hear that?" I remain quiet for a moment, looking around us. I then look back at her. "It's the s-sound of no bull crap c-coming o-out of your fucking mouth~!" She laughs loudly once again.

"I wanted to help!" I say to her, with clear pain in my voice. "You haven't been the same since Heather died, mom!" My mother is now staring blankley at me. "We miss you..!"

She makes a loud "Tch" sound and responds, "_We? _Wh-what are you, a f-freaking... uh... ghost-vision freak? Hah! Who the h-hell's Heather? I don't know that.. that girl~."

I gulp, holding back tears. "Mom, you know who she... just, please! Stop and get help. I'm begging you."

My mother mumbles something before passing out on the ground. She didn't even get up from her little... crawling position.

_She didn't even remember her youngest daughter, Heather._

* * *

"District Three," our District mentor, Allese, begins to say as I tug on my skirt. "Welcome to the Reapings for the 68th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor." Allese smiles at all of us below. We all stare back, silently. She clears her throat, and says, "Well, let's do this yes?" Since she knows we won't respond, she walks over to the bowl on her left. I'm still tugging on my skirt when she calls out, "Marelle Jekea."

It takes me a moment to register that she just called my name. Everyone seems to be looking around, trying to find the poor soul that got picked. My eyes begin to water as I hear Allese say, "Can Marelle Jekea please come to the stage?"

I feel tears in my eyes as I take small steps towards the stage. I can't believe it... I'm...

"Do we have any volunteers?" I look up from the floor of the stage, begging someone, _anyone_, to volunteer. And, ironically? Everyone begins to stare at the floor and cross their arms, uncomfortably. I look back down at the floor.

"Now, for the boys," Allese says, after giving me a pitied look. I place my hands over my face and cry silently. I'm not ready for this! I'm going to die! I'm... I'm going to die! I cry a bit harder after thinking such a thing.

At the last second, I hear Allese call out, "Jahred Gnole."

"I volunteer!" is the very next thing I hear, and I look up to find a quite tanned boy jogging towards the stage. But... why would he-?

"And your name is?" Allese asks after Thales comes up the stairs. I sniff slightly, looking at him.

"Thales Smarts," he responds, grinning at the people below him and the cameras around him.

'Why are you so happy?' I ask him in my head. 'You... We... We're going to die!' More tears come falling down my face as Allese gestures that we should shake hands. He's the first to stick his hand out towards me. I look up at him only to find that he really looks sorry for me. Like pity is literally coming out of his face.

Maybe he, along with everyone else, realizes my fate, too.

* * *

"Oh?" my mother says while barging into the Justice Building. She's swaying again, so she must be drunk. Again. Tears well up in my eyes as I see her.

"Mommy..."

"Karma," she states coming towards me, almost tripping a couple of times. "This is karma, sweetheart~."

"Wh-what?" I ask, wide-eyed. "K-Karma?"

"Yes," she says simply, looking deep into my eyes. "F-For hiding all my goddamn weed. You silly girl, you think you'd go unpunished?" I think back to when I was hiding away her drugs.

"Th-three weeks ago?" I ask, stunned. "I was trying t-to help you, mom... I was trying..." I start sobbing.

"Save your tears, young one~. Save them for the Games!" I cry harder, practically screeching.

"You little cry baby. After all those d-damn years I've harassed you, I figured you'd be stronger than this." She yawns and stretches. "No sponsers will want to support you if you keep acting this way~."

My sobs begin to lessen as I say, "I-I'm s-s-so sorry... Mom..."

She stares at me for a moment before cracking up hysterically.

"Oh, you poor soul," she says. She pauses. "Sorry for what?"

"T-the w-weed, mom. F-for hiding i-it from y-you..."

"You know something?" I look up at her, realizing that I've stopped crying, and wait for her to finish her sentence.

"You could play the innocent role pretty damn well in those Games, yeah?" She smirks at me.

Before I can respond, a Peacekeeper grabs a hold of my mom and starts to take her away. I start to cry again.

"M-Mom! Don't leave me-!" I yell, and reach out for her.

They exit the room before I can get to her, and the door slams in my face. I collapse to the ground, sobbing.

* * *

**District Three**  
**Thales Smarts (16)**

"You wouldn't last a day, dude," my friend, Elfict, says to me, smirking. "You'd be a bloodbath, for sure."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" I ask him, slightly angered. "I'm not stupid enough _not _to survive!" I glare at him.

"Pfffft!" Elfict scoffs, along with everyone else around us. "Your brother, Albert, would have a better chance of surviving the Games than you if it came down to brains- and he's only eleven!" He laughs, tossing his head back.

"Are. You. Serious?" I say, still glaring at him. "You're going to put my brother into this? Forget you, man!"

"You know it's true," Elfict says, winking at me. Everyone else around us starts laughing again.

"No, it's not!" I'm furious now. Albert is _not_ smarter than me. I think for a moment, and then mutter, "I'll prove it to you."

"What?" Elfict says, now looking at me with a slightly worried face. "What?!"

"I'll prove it to you!" I shout at him, grinning. "I'll win the Games."

"No, dude," he starts. "I was kidding!"

It's too late, though. It's settled.

I'm going in this year, and no one can stop me.

_Don't EVER compare me to my brother like that._

* * *

"Hello, Thales," my mother, Simone, says to me as I approach the kitchen. "You look nice today." She smiles.

"Thanks," I say in response, while looking for something to eat.

"Are you nervous at all today?" My mother asks.

"No, not at all." I yawn. "Where's Albert?"

"He already came down and ate," she informs me.

"I see," I stare at the floor for a minute. "And where's dad?"

"At the Capitol. It's has something to do with his newest invention. The one that sold so much?" I nod, knowingly.

I look down at my wrist to find dad's crazy-cool invention. It's yellow and black, and illuminates in the dark. Amazing, right?

It's nothing too short of my dad, actually. He's probably the smartest person in District Three.

I eat and quickly leave my house.

* * *

"I don't understand why," Elfict is whispering to me while our District escort, Allese, begins the Reapings. "You're actually going through with this. It's just one tiny thing I said! You're not a-"

"Career?" I fill in. "No, but I've got skills," I say grinning.

"Marelle Jekea," I hear Allese say. After a few moments of no one claiming to be her, she says, "Can Marelle Jekea please come to the stage?"

It takes me a while, but I find the victim. A small, innocent looking girl from the thirteen year-old section shakily go up to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" Allese asks, looking towards the crowd. No one responds.

"Well, now for the boys." I can feel my heart race as she walks up to the bowl and takes a slip. "Jahred Gnole." Allese says into the mic.

"I volunteer!" I yell, heading towards the stage. Just briefly, I can see Elfict gap at me, along with everyone else in the audience. 'I told you,' I think to myself, as I jog towards the stage.

"Your name is?" Allese asks. I can see the poor girl across from me crying.

"Thales Smarts," I say, grinning at everyone below along with the cameras.

"District Three," Allese says, grabbing both of our hands, even though the girl is still crying. "Your tributes," she raises our hands. "For the 68th Annual Hunger Games!" Applause follows, and we are then escorted to the Justice Building.

* * *

"Son," I hear my mother say to me as she enters. She comes up to me and hugs me tightly. "Why? Why did you-"

"To prove a point," I interrupt. "I'm smart, mom. I'll be back."

"That's what they all say... But then-"

"Well 'all of them' aren't me!" I say, confidently. "I will win. I'm too smart to lose."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me, too. But it won't be for long." I smile.

"You must be the biggest idiot there is," I hear Albert say from somewhere behind mom.

"What?" I ask, astonished. "What did you just say?"

"Are you serious right now?" Albert asks, looking at me with no specific expression. "The chances of someone winning is tied down by simple smarts, or brawn."

"Then what, huh? What's it tied down by?!" I glare in his direction as my mother shoots us both worried looks.

"Luck," is the last thing Albert says before they are guided out of the room.

"Please come back to us, Thales!" I hear my mother shout out. "We lo-"

The door slams.

And then opens again moments later. It's Elfict, along with his sister, whom of which I have 'physical romance' with, if you know what I mean, Elea. I look at them both.

"What were you thinking?" Elea asks with a worried look on her face. "Why..?"

"Ask your jerk-brother," I say, winking. "He convinced me-"

"YOU convinced him?!" Elea asks, hitting him. I laugh. "I'm going to kill you! Are you freaking crazy?!"

"I-I didn't! I just said that his brother was smarter to him when it comes down to it! How's that convincing him?!"

"Well, he did it, didn't he?!" She continues hitting him.

"Guys," I say. "Arguing isn't the best way to say goodbye to me, no?"

"You're right," Elfict says, scooting away from Elea. "You got a token?"

"Yeah," I say, lifting my arm.

"If you win," Elfict says, staring at it. "You need to get me one of those. They look so kick-ass!" I laugh again.

"Sure," I reassure him. "Same with you, Elea?"

"No," she responds, looking at me, wide-eyed. "I just want you to come back, okay? Please."

A Peacekeeper comes in and takes them away.

Other people come in and visit me, as I'm pretty popular these days, but the only ones that really stood out to me were my family and Elfict and Elea.

'Come back to you, huh?' I think to myself.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Let me know in a review! ^^**

**Thanks again to Procrastinate and Rainbow-Shooters for these wonderful characters!**

**Also, sorry for the language. It's just her character. D:**

**I'll try to update ASAP! PM me for any questions!**

**Bai-bai~.**


	5. Away From Here

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello, hello, hello~! ^^ How are you guys?!**

**Before you begin reading this chapter, I wanted to let you know that the first half of this chapter is really similar to the second half of the last chapter (romance wise), which is probably my fault. I apologize in advance! But who doesn't love a bit of romance, am I right?**

**Also, please don't forget to point out any mistakes I've made in a review! It helps A LOT! :3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**District Five**  
**Louise Morpeth (16)**

"Forget that," I scoff. "Who needs math? Seriously." One of my closest friends, Emily Therese, giggles, while my other pair of closest friends, Benny Chacer and Pat Lorenzo, grin and shake their heads.

"Uh, everyone?" Emily responds, still giggling slightly. "If I don't recall, math is used almost everywhere!"

Pat nods. "That's true. You can't just blow it off," he looks at me, smirking. "You'll just be screwing yourself over." Emily and Pat begin to laugh. Loudly. I glare at them both, which gets Emily to stop, but not so much for Pat.

"Well," Benny buds in. "I guess it depends on what type of career you'd like to pursue." He rakes his fingers in his chestnut-brown hair, and sighs. "So, technically, you don't need to know math if your career doesn't require it." I pump my fist in the air, as if to say 'Told ya!' until Ben says, "But, it is recommended. This is District Five, after all. Sorry, Louise."

My fist quickly drops to my side, as I frown. "No matter what you guys say," I counter. "I'm still sticking with 'You don't need to know math.' It's not like I'm good at it, either." I cross my arms over my chest and stare at the distant buildings of District Five in front of my home porch, along with everyone else.

I hear Emily sigh after a couple of minutes of staring. "Guys?" she asks, hesitantly.

"What is it, little Miss Math Genius?" I ask, sarcastically. She giggles.

"Are any of you nervous?" She asks while 'twiddling' her thumbs. I look at her, and roll my eyes.

"No? Why would we be? I mean, the chances of one of us actually getting picked isn't likely. Our names are only in there four times, PLUS tesserae. And none of us has signed up for that, right?" I ask even though I entered for tesserae about three times. Hard times equal hard decisions, after all. And it's not like they know. Everyone nods in response to my question. I look back at Emily, whom of which is staring at me, eyes full of hope. "So, we'll be fine." I wink. "Trust me."

"Oh," Emily exclaims, hugging me in the process. "Thank you! I don't feel as worried anymore..!" She smiles brightly, her bright blue eyes sparkling, and light blonde hair flowing in the wind. She's always looked as if she belonged in District One. With those 'gorgeous' people, or whatever.

"There was nothing to worry about in the first place. If you were to get reaped, I'd volunteer for you in a heartbeat!" I raise my hand and put up a 'thumbs up', grinning.

We all laugh the subject off and begin talking about what we should do after the Reapings are done and over.

"Have you already picked out your outfit for tomorrow?" My mother, Samantha, asks me at the dinner table. It isn't much food, as we aren't the richest type of people out there. My father passed away when I was younger, and ever since income hasn't really been the best.

"Yeah," I respond, with shoving some food in my mouth. "Nothing too shpeshical." My words are kind of 'jumbled up' as I'm chewing my food. But I had meant to say, 'special'.

"You know not to eat with your mouth full, Louise," my mother scolds me. I continue to do it anyway, just to show a bit of... rebellion?

"Yeah, yeah," I say, with a slight bit of food coming out of my mouth. My mother frowns, and takes her plate to the kitchen.

"Make sure you clean the table and put away the food in the kitchen," she says, walking off to her room. It's that time already, huh? I sigh, and stand up. I look down at my plate, which is now empty, pick it up, and take it to the kitchen. I then store away any food that we have left over, and head to my room.

I open my closet and look at the outfit I had chosen. Nothing too complicated, as I had said before. A simple light orange dress with cute flats. I might as well wear my medium-lengthed, wavy, black hair down as well. Why not true to look a bit cute?

An image of Ben flashes through my mind.

'What the-?' I think, shaking my head. I then stand in silence for a bit, blushing.

'No,' I say to myself. 'If we were meant to be, or whatever, something would've happened between us. Something we'd both have to fight for. Something... ah, hell.' I quickly turn off my light and fumble on my bed, staring out the window. The moon is shining so beautifully, and the stars are just as bright. I sigh, thinking about my feelings towards Ben. Do I like him? I've been so unsure about it for the longest time. I turn opposite of my window, thinking intently.

I find it pretty obvious that he likes me. So does Emily and Pat. But he hasn't come out and said anything! But it's not like I know how I feel, myself.

As thought after thought floods my head, I eventually fall into a deep sleep. Not worrying about what comes tomorrow.

* * *

"Have you seen Emily?" I ask Pat, whom of which seems to be looking for her himself. He towers over me, and almost everyone else around, so it's easy for him to find people.

He looks down at me, and shrugs his shoulders, giving up. "Nope." He the proceeds to his line to get his finger pricked.

'Where could she be?' I ask myself, crossing my arms over my chest. 'She couldn't have been that nervous. We've done this for a total of four years, after all.' I look around for Benny, but fail to find him aswell. I sigh in frustration, and simply focus on getting my finger pricked. I'll see them after, I guess.

After getting my finger pricked, I quickly head towards the sixteen year-old section and wait. Most of the people are already ready, and are waiting aswell. While a few others are still in line, waiting. I look towards the stage, and find no one on it, now, anyway. 'Huh,' I say to myself. 'Wonder where that weirdo-freak District escort of ours is.' I look around the stage to see if I could find him. No luck.

'It seems as if everyone has disappeared from my sight or something.' I chuckle.

I turn back to the line of people waiting to get their fingers pricked, and find Benny, talking to Emily. 'How ironic!' I think, smirking. I almost wave, but figure that they probably won't notice me, anyway. So, I just continue watching them. And, no. I'm not a stalker. I'm just bored.

Benny seems to say something funny, as after he says it, Emily begins to laugh. She actually laughs so hard her face turns red. I smile. Seeing her laugh like so assures me that she'll be okay.

But soon after she begins to laugh, a Peacekeeper grabs her by her arm and shoves her towards a shorter line. Her smile quickly fades, and I already know tears are swelling up in her eyes. I scowl. 'What the hell is his problem?'

I turn away from that scene, because if I continued to look, I might have given that Peacekeeper a peace of my mind. I exhale, and continue waiting.

Eventually, I see our District escort, Klain the Douche- ah, I mean, Lavier, walk up to the podium. I straighten up, and look at him. As I suspected, he's wearing some stupid outfit. I mean, feathers are sticking out from every inch of his outfit.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman," Klain starts, grinning. Ew. His teeth are the same color as his feathers, maroon. It's like he's bleeding from his mouth. Actually, that's not a bad thought. I chuckle to myself and continue to listen, as I have missed a chunk of what he had just said. "Well, let's get our female tribute."

I yawn as he walks towards to bowl, with a sadistic smile on his face. Sick bastard probably enjoys watching people die yearly. Then again, who doesn't at the freaking Capitol?

He slowly walks back to the podium, opening the slip in the process. I rise up to look for the poor girl going into the Games. But, apparently there was no real reason to look.

That poor girl is me.

"Louise Morpeth," Klain announces, smirking.

My eyes widen. "No," I say aloud. Everyone around me turns towards me, and eventually the girls surrounding me fan out so I can go to the stage. I feel something inside me bubble up. "No!" I shout, closing my hands into a fist. I see Peacekeepers coming towards me, about three. "You can't take me!" I scream.

One Peacekeeper roughly grabs me, but I shake him off of me. "Don't touch me!" I yell, glaring at him. His buddies eventually help him, and all at once they grab me. "No! No! Let... me... go!" I scream out, kicking, giving the Peacekeepers a difficult time.

But eventually they manage to take me to the stage, where one of the Peacekeepers whispers in my ear, "Make one move away from this stage, and it'll be your biggest regret." He then backs away, and walks off of the stage. I cross my arms across my chest, as usual, and grunt.

'But,' I think to myself. 'I told Emily that we'd be okay...' So much for that. My expression changes into pure sadness for a few seconds, until Klain asks for any volunteers. He is responded with silence. I scowl once again.

"Ahem," Klain clears his throat, after glancing in my direction. "Well, then. Now for the guys." He walks up to the other bowl and comes back to the mic.

"Do we have a..." he squints at the slip of paper, before saying, "Fernado Maccove?"

I hear a loud whimper from somewhere in the family section, before a tall, skinny guy comes out of the thirteen year-old section. Once he manages to enter the stage, Klain asks for any volunteers.

He gets not response.

"Well, District Five," Klain says, after sighing. He attempts to grab my hand, but I pull it away. He gives me a look, that reminds me of the look that Peacekeeper gave me, and I roll my eyes and let him grab my hand. He raises them both upwards. "I give you your tributes for the 68th Annual Hunger Games!" A small applause follows, as Klain lets go of our hands. He gruffly whispers, "Shake hands."

I look at the young, but tall, thirteen year-old and shake his hand. We are then guided to the Justice Building.

* * *

Once Emily and Pat enter the room, I hug each of them for a long time. It appears that Emily's crying, and Pat looks uncomfortable, surprisingly. Today's not a good day at all.

"Where's Benny?" I ask Pat, since Emily's in no state to answer.

"He said he wanted to talk to you, one-on-one." Pat shrugs. I nod, and look at Emily.

"Y-You," Emily begins to say, hugging me again. "You s-s-said t-that-"

"I know," I say, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry. I had no idea I'd get Reaped."

"You signed up for tesserae," Pat says, staring at me. "Didn't you?"

"Interesting," I respond, letting go of Emily. She looks at me in shock. "How'd you know?"

"Why did you lie?!" Emily screams, putting her hands over her face. "You said we'd _ALL_ be fine!"

"I'm sorry!" I yell back. "How was I supposed to know, Emily?! Tell me how I was supposed to know!"

It's silent for a while, until Pat says, "Some show you put out there." I look at him, and grin. "What the hell was up with that?"

"Oh, that?" I shrug, still grinning. "I felt a bit... rebellious. The Capitol can try to strip me away, piece by piece, but it sure as hell ain't starting here."

Pat smirks. "That's the Louise I know." I wink in response, and look at Emily. By the looks of it, she has stopped crying. Her face and dress are soaked, though.

"Emily," I say, softly. "It's going to be okay."

"T-That's w-wh-what y-you said last t-time." She stutters, and sniffles.

"I promise you this time," I say, looking at her intently. "I will be back."

Before anyone can say anything else, Peacekeepers come in and roughly attempt to take them away.

"Louise!" Emily yells, reaching out for me.

"Be careful with her you damn bastard!" I yell at the Peacekeeper. He disregards what I say, though, and proceeds to 'escort' them out of the room. And he eventually manages to.

My next visitor is Ben. He walks in silently, and looks at me. His face screams with sorrow.

As if he already knows my fate. My heart aches slightly upon seeing this.

"Hey now," I say, approaching him. "Come on. Have a little faith in me."

"I'll try," he responds, shuffling his feet slightly. "How'd you manage to-"

"Tesserae." He looks at me, his sorrow now replaced with shock. Just like Emily. I sigh. "I signed up for tesserae. It wasn't much, but-"

"What?" I hear a bit of anger rising in his voice. "Why didn't you tell us?! We would've entered for tesserae to help you and-"

"Been in my shoes," I interrupt him. "Because of me. You guys could've gotten Reaped, _because of me_. Do you have any idea how depressed I would have been if that were to happen? Do you?"

It grows silent, and we're just staring at each other. And... I realize. _THIS_ is what we need to fight for! the thing I was thinking about the night before! Realizing this makes me also realize that...

I really, really do like Ben.

So, I kiss him.

It wasn't for long, really. Maybe three seconds, tops. Then, I quickly pull away and look at the ground, flustered. I can tell Ben's shocked. Again.

"Sorry," I say after a few seconds. "It's just that... I may never see you again. And I think," I pause, and look up at him. "I think I've really liked you for the longest time, Ben. I just didn't want to admit it."

Before he can say anything at all, that same damn Peacekeeper opens the door, and grabs Ben. Ben looks completely shocked by this, and struggles to get out of his grasp. "We aren't finished," he yells, kicking, just as I did during the Reapings.

"Not another fighter," the Peacekeeper grumbles, pushing Ben out of the doorway.

"Louise," Ben says frantically, before the door closes. "I-"

The door slams loudly before he can finish. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

I may never know what he was going to say...!

I almost begin to cry, until I see my mother open the door. She looks as if she's been crying herself. "Mom," I say, smiling.

My mother breaks out into frantic sobbing, falling to the floor. I run up to her quickly and sit beside her. "Oh, Louise! I-I'm so sorry!" She sobs into her hands.

"Mom," I say, still trying to contain myself. I will not cry. "It's going to be okay. This isn't your fault. It's the Capitol's. I'll be alright!"

It takes her about thirty seconds to calm down, before she swiftly takes off her precious ying-yang pendant, and puts it around my neck.

"H-Huh? Why-"

"I believe in you," she states simply, looking into my eyes.

As if on cue, Peacekeepers come in. "Come on, let's go!" They grab my mother, and quickly escort her out of the room, before anyone can say anything else.

I look down at the pendant, as my eyes begin to tear up again.

'Believe, huh?'

* * *

**District Five**  
**Fernado Maccove (13)**

"And then he was like," my eleven year-old sister, Therysa, explains next to me. "'BAM! You're dead!' The whole class was laughing!" She giggles, brushing her wild, short, dark brown hair out of her face.

I smile at her. "Oh, really? Was it that funny?"

She nods. "Uh-huh! You would've, too!"

"I bet. Finish your rice," I suggest, looking at her.

"Okaaay~" She swiftly grabs her fork and begins eating like she was never taught any manners.

I scoff. "Properly, please."

"Sowwy~" She continues eating.

I begin thinking to myself. 'I wonder if she remembers our parents.' I look at her, smiling while eating her unsatisfying dinner. My heart feels as if it's getting stabbed repeatedly, as I watch her devour her meal.

"Therysa," I say. "If you're still hungry after that, I can give you my-"

"No! You need to eat, too! Everybody says my big brother is so skinny~" My eyes widen.

"But you're more important to me. I want to make sure you're full, you know?" She looks at me, and smiles her bright, big smile.

"Hehe~ I know! I'll be full after this! I swear!" I sigh and continue eating.

It's pretty obvious she's lying.

"Therysa?!" I call out from our small kitchen. "Have you gotten dressed already? I don't want to be late!"

"I know!" I hear her yell back. "I'll be out in a second!"

"Are you having trouble with something?!" I ask, concerned. "I can help you with anything if you need-"

"Nope! I'm okay! I said I'll be out in a second!" I sigh.

Minutes later, she comes running out with her only dress on. I smile. "You look great!"

She grins. "Thank you~" She ruffles her dress a bit. "Can we go now? I really want to get out of this outfit after..."

I laugh. "Sure thing. You know where you're supposed to go, right?"

"Right! Behind the girl's section." She smiles at me, and runs out the door.

"Wh-Where are you going in such a hurry?!"

"My friends told me to meet them there! I'll see you after the Reapings!"

I run after her. "There's no way I'd let you run off like that!"

"Aww! But-"

"No," I interrupt. "Stay with me until I get my finger pricked."

She sticks her tongue out at me, and I laugh.

Once we reach the town square, Therysa scampers off! "Wha-What! B-Be careful!" I shake my head, snickering. For an eleven year-old, she sure is a handful. And I'm only two years older.

After I get my finger pricked, reality begins to sink in a bit. I realize that I entered... who knows how many times for tesserae. The chance of me getting Reaped is higher than usual, but it's still unlikely. I sigh. 'Don't stress yourself too much. You probably won't even be Reaped...'

Before I can think anymore, Klain comes up to the microphone and introduces the Reapings. I'm slightly zoned out, though, because I'm wondering about Therysa. How she reacts to the Reapings now that I'm in them. I shake my head, and look up to Klain, whom of which is heading to the female's bowl. He takes a slip and heads back to the mic. I look towards the girl's section, waiting to see the innocent victim.

"Louise Morpeth," Klain announces.

Someone says, "No," immediately after, and all eyes travel to that direction. It takes me a while, but I spot her. A girl in a light orange dress with wavy black hair. Seventeen. "No!" She repeats. What's that going to do? Are you stupid? I frown. "You can't take me!" She screams, while three Peacekeepers approach her. Once they grab onto her, she begins kicking furiously. Nah, she's not stupid.

She's insane! I reckon her District partner will avoid her this year.

Klain asks the ridiculous question that never gets answered around here, you take a guess as to what it is, and after a couple seconds of silence, moves on.

He grabs a slip and goes toward the microphone. I can feel my heart racing. 'There's nothing to worry about. After all of this is over you can simply-'

"Fernado Maccove."

'-go back home with Therysa...'

I hear a rather loud whimper, which is undoubtedly Therysa, as I heard towards the stage, a clear frown visible on my face. I feel everyone around me just staring. 'Surely,' I think as I climb the stairs. 'Someone will be willing to volunteer.' Tears strike my eyes as I think, 'No one will take care of Therysa..!'

"Any volunteers?" Klain asks, looking out into the crowd. I look at everyone below, hopefully.

No one responds.

* * *

"Therysa, calm down! Look at me!" I say to her, as she lets go of me slowly. Her eyes are clearly red from crying so much, and she has a runny nose. I try to contain myself as much as I can. "I want you to go to the Community Home Shelter oka-"

"No! I want to stay at our house! I want to stay with you~" She sobs into my only dress shirt.

And, after seeing her in such a state, my tears begin to flow, as well.

My chest aches in pain. "I'm sorry, Therysa," I say, hugging her. I try my best to hide the fact that I'm crying, but she already knows. She seems to be crying harder and harder every minute. She pulls away from me briefly, to give me some type of picture from her dress pocket, before hugging me once again. "Wh-What's this?" I look at it.

It's a picture of me, Therysa, and...

Our parents.

"Where did you get this?!" I'm beyond shocked at this point. Therysa doesn't bother to answer, but instead, grips onto my shirt.

"Therys-" A Peacekeeper barges into the room before I can say anything, and attempts to rip Therysa off of me.

"No! NO!" Therysa screams, hugging me even harder. I feel more tears fall from my eyes. I have to let her go, for now.

Eventually, the Peacekeeper is able to drag her from me, and takes her away. At this point, I am sobbing, but I manage t tell her, "Go to the Community Home Shelter!"

The door slams, and I fall to the floor, heart-broken.

* * *

**I'd like to give a big thanks to unicorns5ever and DeathKills5 for these amazing tributes.**

**I'm sorry for the delay. I've been sick, and I've tried writing as much as I could. D:**

**Also, some tributes Reapings may be shorter than other simply because I'm given more information for one but not the other. Quite frustating, but I work with it. ^^**

**Also, I apologize if I didn't portray your tribute the way you wanted me to~ D:**

**Fernado's story saddened me so much while writing. :(**

**Anyways, QOTD:**  
**How would you react if your sibling, someone you had a crush on, or maybe even a close friend got Reaped? Leave it as a review, pweeease~!**

**Until next time~**


	6. Rebellious & Full of Sorrow

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello, hello, hello~! ^^ How are you guys?!**

**Before you begin reading this chapter, I wanted to let you know that the first half of this chapter is really similar to the second half of the last chapter (romance wise), which is probably my fault. I apologize in advance! But who doesn't love a bit of romance, am I right?**

**Also, please don't forget to point out any mistakes I've made in a review! It helps A LOT! :3**

**On a side note, let's talk about YouTube. Don't, I repeat, DON'T, watch YouTube videos while writing. I swear, it takes 10x longer than what you expected simply because you spent 20 minutes watching... Anime AMVs? (They're amazing, btw! If you're an anime fan, anyway...) Lol, I don't even know. JUST DON'T DO ITTTT! (Someone give me the "Hypocrite of the Year" award, please. Like, right now.)**

**Anyways, I've spoken enough, yes? Gosh, I'm so weird. I'm sorry. xD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**District Five**  
**Louise Morpeth (16)**

"Forget that," I scoff. "Who needs math? Seriously." One of my closest friends, Emily Therese, giggles, while my other pair of closest friends, Benny Chacer and Pat Lorenzo, grin and shake their heads.

"Uh, everyone?" Emily responds, still giggling slightly. "If I don't recall, math is used almost everywhere!"

Pat nods. "That's true. You can't just blow it off," he looks at me, smirking. "You'll just be screwing yourself over." Emily and Pat begin to laugh. Loudly. I glare at them both, which gets Emily to stop, but not so much for Pat.

"Well," Benny buds in. "I guess it depends on what type of career you'd like to pursue." He rakes his fingers in his chestnut-brown hair, and sighs. "So, technically, you don't need to know math if your career doesn't require it." I pump my fist in the air, as if to say 'Told ya!' until Ben says, "But, it is recommended. This is District Five, after all. Sorry, Louise."

My fist quickly drops to my side, as I frown. "No matter what you guys say," I counter. "I'm still sticking with 'You don't need to know math.' It's not like I'm good at it, either." I cross my arms over my chest and stare at the distant buildings of District Five in front of my home porch, along with everyone else.

I hear Emily sigh after a couple of minutes of staring. "Guys?" she asks, hesitantly.

"What is it, little Miss Math Genius?" I ask, sarcastically. She giggles.

"Are any of you nervous?" She asks while 'twiddling' her thumbs. I look at her, and roll my eyes.

"No? Why would we be? I mean, the chances of one of us actually getting picked isn't likely. Our names are only in there four times, PLUS tesserae. And none of us has signed up for that, right?" I ask even though I entered for tesserae about three times. Hard times equal hard decisions, after all. And it's not like they know. Everyone nods in response to my question. I look back at Emily, whom of which is staring at me, eyes full of hope. "So, we'll be fine." I wink. "Trust me."

"Oh," Emily exclaims, hugging me in the process. "Thank you! I don't feel as worried anymore..!" She smiles brightly, her bright blue eyes sparkling, and light blonde hair flowing in the wind. She's always looked as if she belonged in District One. With those 'gorgeous' people, or whatever.

"There was nothing to worry about in the first place. If you were to get reaped, I'd volunteer for you in a heartbeat!" I raise my hand and put up a 'thumbs up', grinning.

We all laugh the subject off and begin talking about what we should do after the Reapings are done and over.

"Have you already picked out your outfit for tomorrow?" My mother, Samantha, asks me at the dinner table. It isn't much food, as we aren't the richest type of people out there. My father passed away when I was younger, and ever since income hasn't really been the best.

"Yeah," I respond, with shoving some food in my mouth. "Nothing too shpeshical." My words are kind of 'jumbled up' as I'm chewing my food. But I had meant to say, 'special'.

"You know not to eat with your mouth full, Louise," my mother scolds me. I continue to do it anyway, just to show a bit of... rebellion?

"Yeah, yeah," I say, with a slight bit of food coming out of my mouth. My mother frowns, and takes her plate to the kitchen.

"Make sure you clean the table and put away the food in the kitchen," she says, walking off to her room. It's that time already, huh? I sigh, and stand up. I look down at my plate, which is now empty, pick it up, and take it to the kitchen. I then store away any food that we have left over, and head to my room.

I open my closet and look at the outfit I had chosen. Nothing too complicated, as I had said before. A simple light orange dress with cute flats. I might as well wear my medium-lengthed, wavy, black hair down as well. Why not true to look a bit cute?

An image of Ben flashes through my mind.

'What the-?' I think, shaking my head. I then stand in silence for a bit, blushing.

'No,' I say to myself. 'If we were meant to be, or whatever, something would've happened between us. Something we'd both have to fight for. Something... ah, hell.' I quickly turn off my light and fumble on my bed, staring out the window. The moon is shining so beautifully, and the stars are just as bright. I sigh, thinking about my feelings towards Ben. Do I like him? I've been so unsure about it for the longest time. I turn opposite of my window, thinking intently.

I find it pretty obvious that he likes me. So does Emily and Pat. But he hasn't come out and said anything! But it's not like I know how I feel, myself.

As thought after thought floods my head, I eventually fall into a deep sleep. Not worrying about what comes tomorrow.

* * *

"Have you seen Emily?" I ask Pat, whom of which seems to be looking for her himself. He towers over me, and almost everyone else around, so it's easy for him to find people.

He looks down at me, and shrugs his shoulders, giving up. "Nope." He the proceeds to his line to get his finger pricked.

'Where could she be?' I ask myself, crossing my arms over my chest. 'She couldn't have been that nervous. We've done this for a total of four years, after all.' I look around for Benny, but fail to find him aswell. I sigh in frustration, and simply focus on getting my finger pricked. I'll see them after, I guess.

After getting my finger pricked, I quickly head towards the sixteen year-old section and wait. Most of the people are already ready, and are waiting aswell. While a few others are still in line, waiting. I look towards the stage, and find no one on it, now, anyway. 'Huh,' I say to myself. 'Wonder where that weirdo-freak District escort of ours is.' I look around the stage to see if I could find him. No luck.

'It seems as if everyone has disappeared from my sight or something.' I chuckle.

I turn back to the line of people waiting to get their fingers pricked, and find Benny, talking to Emily. 'How ironic!' I think, smirking. I almost wave, but figure that they probably won't notice me, anyway. So, I just continue watching them. And, no. I'm not a stalker. I'm just bored.

Benny seems to say something funny, as after he says it, Emily begins to laugh. She actually laughs so hard her face turns red. I smile. Seeing her laugh like so assures me that she'll be okay.

But soon after she begins to laugh, a Peacekeeper grabs her by her arm and shoves her towards a shorter line. Her smile quickly fades, and I already know tears are swelling up in her eyes. I scowl. 'What the hell is his problem?'

I turn away from that scene, because if I continued to look, I might have given that Peacekeeper a peace of my mind. I exhale, and continue waiting.

Eventually, I see our District escort, Klain the Douche- ah, I mean, Lavier, walk up to the podium. I straighten up, and look at him. As I suspected, he's wearing some stupid outfit. I mean, feathers are sticking out from every inch of his outfit.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman," Klain starts, grinning. Ew. His teeth are the same color as his feathers, maroon. It's like he's bleeding from his mouth. Actually, that's not a bad thought. I chuckle to myself and continue to listen, as I have missed a chunk of what he had just said. "Well, let's get our female tribute."

I yawn as he walks towards to bowl, with a sadistic smile on his face. Sick bastard probably enjoys watching people die yearly. Then again, who doesn't at the freaking Capitol?

He slowly walks back to the podium, opening the slip in the process. I rise up to look for the poor girl going into the Games. But, apparently there was no real reason to look.

That poor girl is me.

"Louise Morpeth," Klain announces, smirking.

My eyes widen. "No," I say aloud. Everyone around me turns towards me, and eventually the girls surrounding me fan out so I can go to the stage. I feel something inside me bubble up. "No!" I shout, closing my hands into a fist. I see Peacekeepers coming towards me, about three. "You can't take me!" I scream.

One Peacekeeper roughly grabs me, but I shake him off of me. "Don't touch me!" I yell, glaring at him. His buddies eventually help him, and all at once they grab me. "No! No! Let... me... go!" I scream out, kicking, giving the Peacekeepers a difficult time.

But eventually they manage to take me to the stage, where one of the Peacekeepers whispers in my ear, "Make one move away from this stage, and it'll be your biggest regret." He then backs away, and walks off of the stage. I cross my arms across my chest, as usual, and grunt.

'But,' I think to myself. 'I told Emily that we'd be okay...' So much for that. My expression changes into pure sadness for a few seconds, until Klain asks for any volunteers. He is responded with silence. I scowl once again.

"Ahem," Klain clears his throat, after glancing in my direction. "Well, then. Now for the guys." He walks up to the other bowl and comes back to the mic.

"Do we have a..." he squints at the slip of paper, before saying, "Fernado Maccove?"

I hear a loud whimper from somewhere in the family section, before a tall, skinny guy comes out of the thirteen year-old section. Once he manages to enter the stage, Klain asks for any volunteers.

He gets not response.

"Well, District Five," Klain says, after sighing. He attempts to grab my hand, but I pull it away. He gives me a look, that reminds me of the look that Peacekeeper gave me, and I roll my eyes and let him grab my hand. He raises them both upwards. "I give you your tributes for the 68th Annual Hunger Games!" A small applause follows, as Klain lets go of our hands. He gruffly whispers, "Shake hands."

I look at the young, but tall, thirteen year-old and shake his hand. We are then guided to the Justice Building.

* * *

Once Emily and Pat enter the room, I hug each of them for a long time. It appears that Emily's crying, and Pat looks uncomfortable, surprisingly. Today's not a good day at all.

"Where's Benny?" I ask Pat, since Emily's in no state to answer.

"He said he wanted to talk to you, one-on-one." Pat shrugs. I nod, and look at Emily.

"Y-You," Emily begins to say, hugging me again. "You s-s-said t-that-"

"I know," I say, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry. I had no idea I'd get Reaped."

"You signed up for tesserae," Pat says, staring at me. "Didn't you?"

"Interesting," I respond, letting go of Emily. She looks at me in shock. "How'd you know?"

"Why did you lie?!" Emily screams, putting her hands over her face. "You said we'd _ALL_ be fine!"

"I'm sorry!" I yell back. "How was I supposed to know, Emily?! Tell me how I was supposed to know!"

It's silent for a while, until Pat says, "Some show you put out there." I look at him, and grin. "What the hell was up with that?"

"Oh, that?" I shrug, still grinning. "I felt a bit... rebellious. The Capitol can try to strip me away, piece by piece, but it sure as hell ain't starting here."

Pat smirks. "That's the Louise I know." I wink in response, and look at Emily. By the looks of it, she has stopped crying. Her face and dress are soaked, though.

"Emily," I say, softly. "It's going to be okay."

"T-That's w-wh-what y-you said last t-time." She stutters, and sniffles.

"I promise you this time," I say, looking at her intently. "I will be back."

Before anyone can say anything else, Peacekeepers come in and roughly attempt to take them away.

"Louise!" Emily yells, reaching out for me.

"Be careful with her you damn bastard!" I yell at the Peacekeeper. He disregards what I say, though, and proceeds to 'escort' them out of the room. And he eventually manages to.

My next visitor is Ben. He walks in silently, and looks at me. His face screams with sorrow.

As if he already knows my fate. My heart aches slightly upon seeing this.

"Hey now," I say, approaching him. "Come on. Have a little faith in me."

"I'll try," he responds, shuffling his feet slightly. "How'd you manage to-"

"Tesserae." He looks at me, his sorrow now replaced with shock. Just like Emily. I sigh. "I signed up for tesserae. It wasn't much, but-"

"What?" I hear a bit of anger rising in his voice. "Why didn't you tell us?! We would've entered for tesserae to help you and-"

"Been in my shoes," I interrupt him. "Because of me. You guys could've gotten Reaped, _because of me_. Do you have any idea how depressed I would have been if that were to happen? Do you?"

It grows silent, and we're just staring at each other. And... I realize. _THIS_ is what we need to fight for! the thing I was thinking about the night before! Realizing this makes me also realize that...

I really, really do like Ben.

So, I kiss him.

It wasn't for long, really. Maybe three seconds, tops. Then, I quickly pull away and look at the ground, flustered. I can tell Ben's shocked. Again.

"Sorry," I say after a few seconds. "It's just that... I may never see you again. And I think," I pause, and look up at him. "I think I've really liked you for the longest time, Ben. I just didn't want to admit it."

Before he can say anything at all, that same damn Peacekeeper opens the door, and grabs Ben. Ben looks completely shocked by this, and struggles to get out of his grasp. "We aren't finished," he yells, kicking, just as I did during the Reapings.

"Not another fighter," the Peacekeeper grumbles, pushing Ben out of the doorway.

"Louise," Ben says frantically, before the door closes. "I-"

The door slams loudly before he can finish. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

I may never know what he was going to say...!

I almost begin to cry, until I see my mother open the door. She looks as if she's been crying herself. "Mom," I say, smiling.

My mother breaks out into frantic sobbing, falling to the floor. I run up to her quickly and sit beside her. "Oh, Louise! I-I'm so sorry!" She sobs into her hands.

"Mom," I say, still trying to contain myself. I will not cry. "It's going to be okay. This isn't your fault. It's the Capitol's. I'll be alright!"

It takes her about thirty seconds to calm down, before she swiftly takes off her precious ying-yang pendant, and puts it around my neck.

"H-Huh? Why-"

"I believe in you," she states simply, looking into my eyes.

As if on cue, Peacekeepers come in. "Come on, let's go!" They grab my mother, and quickly escort her out of the room, before anyone can say anything else.

I look down at the pendant, as my eyes begin to tear up again.

'Believe, huh?'

* * *

**District Five**  
**Fernado Maccove (13)**

"And then he was like," my eleven year-old sister, Therysa, explains next to me. "'BAM! You're dead!' The whole class was laughing!" She giggles, brushing her wild, short, dark brown hair out of her face.

I smile at her. "Oh, really? Was it that funny?"

She nods. "Uh-huh! You would've, too!"

"I bet. Finish your rice," I suggest, looking at her.

"Okaaay~" She swiftly grabs her fork and begins eating like she was never taught any manners.

I scoff. "Properly, please."

"Sowwy~" She continues eating.

I begin thinking to myself. 'I wonder if she remembers our parents.' I look at her, smiling while eating her unsatisfying dinner. My heart feels as if it's getting stabbed repeatedly, as I watch her devour her meal.

"Therysa," I say. "If you're still hungry after that, I can give you my-"

"No! You need to eat, too! Everybody says my big brother is so skinny~" My eyes widen.

"But you're more important to me. I want to make sure you're full, you know?" She looks at me, and smiles her bright, big smile.

"Hehe~ I know! I'll be full after this! I swear!" I sigh and continue eating.

It's pretty obvious she's lying.

"Therysa?!" I call out from our small kitchen. "Have you gotten dressed already? I don't want to be late!"

"I know!" I hear her yell back. "I'll be out in a second!"

"Are you having trouble with something?!" I ask, concerned. "I can help you with anything if you need-"

"Nope! I'm okay! I said I'll be out in a second!" I sigh.

Minutes later, she comes running out with her only dress on. I smile. "You look great!"

She grins. "Thank you~" She ruffles her dress a bit. "Can we go now? I really want to get out of this outfit after..."

I laugh. "Sure thing. You know where you're supposed to go, right?"

"Right! Behind the girl's section." She smiles at me, and runs out the door.

"Wh-Where are you going in such a hurry?!"

"My friends told me to meet them there! I'll see you after the Reapings!"

I run after her. "There's no way I'd let you run off like that!"

"Aww! But-"

"No," I interrupt. "Stay with me until I get my finger pricked."

She sticks her tongue out at me, and I laugh.

Once we reach the town square, Therysa scampers off! "Wha-What! B-Be careful!" I shake my head, snickering. For an eleven year-old, she sure is a handful. And I'm only two years older.

After I get my finger pricked, reality begins to sink in a bit. I realize that I entered... who knows how many times for tesserae. The chance of me getting Reaped is higher than usual, but it's still unlikely. I sigh. 'Don't stress yourself too much. You probably won't even be Reaped...'

Before I can think anymore, Klain comes up to the microphone and introduces the Reapings. I'm slightly zoned out, though, because I'm wondering about Therysa. How she reacts to the Reapings now that I'm in them. I shake my head, and look up to Klain, whom of which is heading to the female's bowl. He takes a slip and heads back to the mic. I look towards the girl's section, waiting to see the innocent victim.

"Louise Morpeth," Klain announces.

Someone says, "No," immediately after, and all eyes travel to that direction. It takes me a while, but I spot her. A girl in a light orange dress with wavy black hair. Seventeen. "No!" She repeats. What's that going to do? Are you stupid? I frown. "You can't take me!" She screams, while three Peacekeepers approach her. Once they grab onto her, she begins kicking furiously. Nah, she's not stupid.

She's insane! I reckon her District partner will avoid her this year.

Klain asks the ridiculous question that never gets answered around here, you take a guess as to what it is, and after a couple seconds of silence, moves on.

He grabs a slip and goes toward the microphone. I can feel my heart racing. 'There's nothing to worry about. After all of this is over you can simply-'

"Fernado Maccove."

'-go back home with Therysa...'

I hear a rather loud whimper, which is undoubtedly Therysa, as I heard towards the stage, a clear frown visible on my face. I feel everyone around me just staring. 'Surely,' I think as I climb the stairs. 'Someone will be willing to volunteer.' Tears strike my eyes as I think, 'No one will take care of Therysa..!'

"Any volunteers?" Klain asks, looking out into the crowd. I look at everyone below, hopefully.

No one responds.

* * *

"Therysa, calm down! Look at me!" I say to her, as she lets go of me slowly. Her eyes are clearly red from crying so much, and she has a runny nose. I try to contain myself as much as I can. "I want you to go to the Community Home Shelter oka-"

"No! I want to stay at our house! I want to stay with you~" She sobs into my only dress shirt.

And, after seeing her in such a state, my tears begin to flow, as well.

My chest aches in pain. "I'm sorry, Therysa," I say, hugging her. I try my best to hide the fact that I'm crying, but she already knows. She seems to be crying harder and harder every minute. She pulls away from me briefly, to give me some type of picture from her dress pocket, before hugging me once again. "Wh-What's this?" I look at it.

It's a picture of me, Therysa, and...

Our parents.

"Where did you get this?!" I'm beyond shocked at this point. Therysa doesn't bother to answer, but instead, grips onto my shirt.

"Therys-" A Peacekeeper barges into the room before I can say anything, and attempts to rip Therysa off of me.

"No! NO!" Therysa screams, hugging me even harder. I feel more tears fall from my eyes. I have to let her go, for now.

Eventually, the Peacekeeper is able to drag her from me, and takes her away. At this point, I am sobbing, but I manage t tell her, "Go to the Community Home Shelter!"

The door slams, and I fall to the floor, heart-broken.

* * *

**I'd like to give a big thanks to unicorns5ever and DeathKills5 for these amazing tributes.**

**I'm sorry for the delay. I've been sick, and I've tried writing as much as I could. D:**

**Also, some tributes Reapings may be shorter than other simply because I'm given more information for one but not the other. Quite frustating, but I work with it. ^^**

**Also, I apologize if I didn't portray your tribute the way you wanted me to~ D:**

**Fernado's story saddened me so much while writing. :(**

**Anyways, QOTD:**  
**How would you react if your sibling, someone you had a crush on, or maybe even a close friend got Reaped? Leave it as a review, pweeease~!**

**Until next time~**


	7. Irony & Knowing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello once again everyone~ Ready for another chapter? ^^**

**We're actually half-way through the Reapings! How exciting! ^^ To keep you guys a bit updated, after all of the Reapings, I plan on doing a chapter with President Snow and the Head Gamemaker himself, Vernot Tilvies! So, look forward to that! Hehehe.**

**Sorry for not uploading as often as usual. I'm trying to balance out the time I have in a day. High school's been getting pretty hectic lately. I apologize..! D:**

**Also, to one of my close friends that is reading this (my SYOT) currently, I want to let you know that I still think it's weird, not matter what you saaaaay! You know who you are...**

**Please point out any mistakes I've made in this chapter..! :)**

**Big thanks to kgeesy and DeathKills5 for these tributes! xx**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**District Six**  
**Piston Cooperton (14)**

"No way!" A friend of mine from school, Lorelai, gasps. I roll my eyes, as my other friend, Cirrus, continues.

"Yes, way. I heard that she even slept with Gnard!" My eyes widen slightly. Now that's 'over-the-top.'

"Woah," I say, looking at Cirrus. "C'mon. Cherrie wouldn't make that much of a mistake, right? I mean..." I pauses, looking at the both of them. "It's _Gnard_. Ew."

"Piston's right," Lorelai says, nodding. "X'allvire is one thing but Gnard? No way." Cirrus scoffs.

"Believe it or not, I don't care- it's just what I had heard. From Gnard himself, actually." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why the hell would you be talking to Gnard?" It's not like it's a common thing. For us, anyway.

"I have no freaking idea. But somehow he ended up telling me he had slept with Cherrie not even a week after X'allivire. Gross, right?"

I cringe, as Lore says, "No kidding. I just might puke."

"Let's change the subject," I suggest, laying on my bed. "I heard Vallera Bennington might have a pretty good chance of getting Reaped tomorrow." I look at them for a response.

Both of them look confused as they ask, "Why?"

"Well, for one, she's eighteen. Then she signed up for so much tesserae- I'm not even going to go into to detail about why." Lore and Cirrus look at me, curious. I sigh. "Let's just say it has something to do with babies, yeah?" Their eyes widen at the same time. I laugh aloud. "Yeah. I heard it's pretty bad. But anyway, that's who I'm betting is getting Reaped tomorrow. What about you guys?"

They silently nod in agreement with me, looking as if they're in deep thought. Did they know about Vallera's situation or something? I quickly push aside the though, and sit up on my bed. They straighten up on the floor below me, as well. "Hey, hey, what about the guys? Who do ya thinks gonna get Reaped?"

Lore rolls her eyes while Cirrus chuckles. "It's pretty damn obvious," Cirrus states. I look at them, frowning.

"It's not if I don't know about it. Who?" I tilt my head slightly, waiting for a response.

"That douche, Conrad, was it? I heard he was probably going to get Reaped," Lore says, shaking her head while smirking.

"Wait, why is he a douche?" I pause. "What, did he play with your little heart or something?" I grin.

In response, Lore frowns. "No. But he's a total douche! As I said. He's a jerk to girls that 'don't look all that appealing,' when he doesn't look all that great, either! I mean have you seen his teeth?! Ewww!" I laugh so hard my sides hurt. I hear Lore and Cirrus laugh a bit as well.

"But, that doesn't tell her why he's getting Reaped," Cirrus says, as Lore rolls her eyes. "He's seventeen, and he's pretty much is in the same situation as that other girl you were talking about." It's silent for a moment.

"Plus the babies?" I ask, widening my eyes. "He got someon-"

"Oh, gosh, no!" We all laugh simultaneously. "Minus the babies! Minus the babies~"

It seems as if we have nothing to worry about. A content smile crosses my face as we continue talking throughout the night.

* * *

"Well, don't you look nice this morning," my mother, Katrina, tells me, sounding a bit surprised. I look at her in response.

"You think so, huh?" I smirk. "That's a first." I walk towards our medium-sized dining table, scoffing a bit.

"Watch your mouth," my mom says, scowling. "It was a complement. A 'thank you' would've been nice. Now, eat." She then leaves the kitchen to go upstairs to do who the hell knows what. I roll my eyes. Sometimes my mother can be so snobby. It honestly has been getting so annoying to the point where I just want to-

I shake my head, and reach for the plate of toast in the middle of the table. I grab it and take a big bite out of it, while thinking.

'Wonder if she really meant that,' I think to myself, blushing slightly. I guess I'm a bit embarrassed. I've always been considered a tomboy, being that all my siblings are boys, and all they would do during my childhood was rough-house me.

I look down at my outfit. I may not be wearing a dress, but you can't say that I didn't try to dress up a little bit. Instead of having a bunch of tiny braids in my stacked bob style haircut, I simply combed it out a bit and wore it down, nothing special. I then decided to wear one of my few blouses, of which I almost never use. It's a dull blue color, but I do like the way it looks. Plus, I feel as if it may make my eyes 'pop out' a bit , I decided to wear some simply, ah, slacks? I assume that's what most people call it. I never wear these, either. Though I find them much more comfortable than the dresses I've had to wear many, many years ago, it seems too fancy. I chuckle.

The Capitol would so take that offensively.

Just as I finish my toast, I hear my brothers, and maybe my dad, from upstairs, apparently just waking up, and getting ready to come down. I quickly wipe my mouth and head out of the door.

* * *

"You send your brother off already? I didn't even get to acknowledge him, dude," I say, approaching my closest friend, Blix.

"Yeah," Blix says, turning to me. "He's actually pretty uncomfortable with all of this kind of stuff. Which surprises me because he hangs out with you so much." She laughs.

"Pfft! Are you kidding? He hangs around me because of you!" I laugh along with her.

"Have you seen the two trouble makers yet?" Blix asks, grinning.

"Haha," I say sarcastically. I mean, those two trouble makers and I are practically the same. We talk about a lot of the same things, and what-not. "No, actually. I wonder where they are?" I pause, and take a moment to look around. Since I stand at about 5 foot 7, and I tower over most girls my age, I can usually spot people in a heartbeat.

Usually.

"No," I say, and look back at Blix. "I don't see them. Wonder where they are."

"I think I have the answer to that." Blinx points behind me, and before I can even turn around I feel two people hug me.

"WOAH- personal space, guys!" I say, and they let go shortly after. They're both wearing dresses, Lore's is orange and Cirrus's is red. It's like they're fire. I wonder if they planned that. Probably.

"Ready to see if we were correct about guessing?" Lore squeals, like it's actually freaking exciting. Which it isn't. It's quite saddening, actually. Betting on who's going to get Reaped. I feel a bit of regret deep inside, but keep it contained.

I laugh to cover it up. "Hell yeah. Are we actually betting or what?" I wink at Lore and Cirrus, as Blix just looks at us, curiously.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blix finally asks.

"We were talking about who may get Reaped today," Cirrus fills Blix in. "We said it was going to be 'The Douche,' Conrad, or that one preggo chick Vallera, or whatever her name was."

"Vallera," I clairify.

"Excuse me?" I hear a girl from behind me say, suddenly. We all turn around to find none other than-

Vallera Bennington.

"I'll have you know that I'm not actually pregnant, okay?" She snaps at _me_. What the hell? I just clarified her name! I hear Cirrus and Lore snicker slightly. Oh, so this is funny?

"I don't see what your problem is," I say, glaring at her. "I just clarified your stupid name. Don't be so snotty."

"Yeah, okay, well," she says, glaring right back at me. "You tell me how you react when you have people spreading such rumors about you, sweetheart."

Before I can respond to her, the Peacekeeper calls for us to get our fingers pricked, since everyone else has already gotten theirs done. I send her a dirty look and walk up to the stand to get my finger pricked. Blix walks right behind me, completely silent, while Cirrus and Lore are giggling.

* * *

"Looks like we made it just in time," I whisper to Lore, because Blix is whispering something to Cirrus. "Our District escort has just arrived on the stage."

Lore just smiles in response, and looks up at the stage. I decide to do the same, and I'm slightly surprised. Our District escort, Matravious Zeriona isn't wearing something totally ridiculous. Actually, it's just an all beige suit with a red tie that stands out completely, along with a wooden cane. He seems slightly uncomfortable with his red tie, though, as he keeps tugging on it. I chuckle. 'Must have not been his choice,' I think.

But focusing on his outfit has distracted me from what he was actually saying, as the last thing I hear from him before he heads to the bowl is, "Ladies first, right?"

He walks over, with his fancy cane and all, takes a slip, and returns.

The minute he reads the name, my mouth drops. There's no way. There's no freaking way, right?

"Piston Copperton," Matravious states, loud and clear. "Please come to the stage."

I look at Blix, who is looking up at me, with a horrified look on her face. I almost reflect it, but decide against it because of the cameras that will soon be on me. I turn to look at Lore and Cirrus, whom of which both have shocked faces.

We never saw this coming, huh?

'I try my best to cover up my fear by smirking slightly and heading towards the stage. If I'm going to win these Games,' I think to myself as I head towards the stage, eventually reaching the stairs. 'I might as well start now.' Once I reach the stage, Matravious smiles at me and turns to the crowd. I realize I still have that stupid smirk plastered on my face, and it slowly fades as our District escort asks for any volunteers.

I've never heard District Six so quiet before.

"Alright," he says, clearing his throat. "Now for the boys." He walks away, takes a slip from the bowl, and walks back to the podium.

"Conrad Abervet," Matravious says.

I swear, I thought I wouldn't have the heart to actually smile, or almost laugh, while on this stage, but after hearing his name being called out I can't help but to chuckle.

'I guess we were right, guys,' I think. 'For the boys, anyway.'

* * *

"Oh, my poor darling," my father, Aeolus, exclaims, coming into the room, along with my mother, and each of my brothers, Marx, Gauge, and Engine. I hug my father, who looks as if he's about to break down.

"It's going to be okay," I reassure him, managing to smile, attempting to cover up my fear, _again._

"Oh, we know," Marx says, smirking. "You aren't going down without a fight. Actually, you won't go down at all." He sticks a thumbs up in my direction, and I smile.

"Thank you," I respond. I'm going to miss them all so much. I feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes, but quickly prevent myself from crying.

"Piston..." I hear my youngest brother, Engine, whom of which is only ten, say. I look at him, questionably.

"Yeah? What's up little guy?" I wink at him.

"I-I got you a token." It's pretty easy to tell that he's trying to avoid crying, as I am. I smile, once again.

"What is it? I wanna see." I extend my arm out to him, and he swiftly places a beaded-leather bracelet in my hand. I tilt my head. "Where'd you get this?"

"Consider it," he starts, ignoring my question, and smiling at me. "An early birthday present, okay?"

I grin, but to my demise, Peacekeepers come rushing in, taking away my family members one by one.

"Piston," I hear my mom call out. "We love you so much!"

"I know!" I yell back, fighting tears, once again. I can now hear Engine sobbing while being escorted out.

'I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry,' I repeat in my head, over and over.

The door slams, and I close my eyes for a moment.

After a while, I decide to put on the bracelet. I smile while staring at it.

The door opens quickly and Blix, Lorelai, and Cirrus walk in, teary eyed.

"Oh gosh," I say to them, as they all come up to me and hug me. "Not you guys, too. C'mon. I'll be fine. I will."

"We're going to miss you so much," Blix sobs into my shoulder.

'I will not cry.'

"Me, too."

It feels like forever as each of them repeat the same things over and over. "We love you so much!" "Please come back." "We know you'll come back." Not only that, but constant crying as well.

And in these mere minutes, I come to a conclusion.

I'm _not_ going to die in those Games. You want entertainment, President Snow? _You got it._

* * *

**District Six**  
**Conrad Abervet (17)**

"The skank was wrecked, anyway," I tell my only friend, Leuh. "Seriously."

He scoffs, shaking his head. "You got a way with the ladies, yeah?"

I burst out laughing, probably waking up anyone nearby. It is around six AM, after all. And were outside. I consider this, and quiet down. "You just now realized?"

Leuh flips his dark brown hair to the side and stares at the sky. "Sarcasm. And weren't you complaining about how she looked prior to all of this anyway? What's wrong with you, dude?"

I frown. "What do you mean? I can't change my mind about a bitch? Jeez." Leuh shrugs, still staring into the sky. "It's not like it's anything serious. We're just messing around."

"That's not what Cherrie is saying," Leuh says, smirking. My eyes widen. "She's telling everyone y'all are a thing, or whatever."

"What the hell?!" I exclaim, soon regretting it. I quiet down again. "Why?"

"Well," Leuh starts, looking at me. "You slept with her. Twice. What more do you expect from a girl? Obviously-"

"Shut up," I groan. He laughs, and stares at the sky again.

"Isn't it weird?" He asks, like I know what he's talking about. I assume Cherrie.

"That she decided to tell everyone that we are a thing? Ye-"

"No," he interrupts. "That we're so different, yet we're close pals now. I find it weird."

"Yeah, well," I say, looking into the sky as well. "Opposites can become friends. I'd say 'opposites attract,' but that would make me sound gay. Yeah?" I laugh. Leuh just shrugs, as usual, and gets up.

"We should go, man. Reapings are later on today, anyway."

I scowl. "Don't remind me."

* * *

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about it!" My father, Keith, yells. I glare at him. "It's just a couple of tesserae that'll keep us from starving to death! Your years of all of this Reaping business is almost over, anyways!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I yell back, furious. "This is my _life _on the line here! I'd understand if you entered me for tesserae twice, or maybe even three times-" I pause. "But _ten_?! Fucking ten?!"

"You watch what comes out of that mouth of yours, you understand me?" We're both glaring at each other now.

"No," I respond through gritted teeth. "I. Don't."

"Excuse you?" My father says, seemingly enraged. I don't even care, though.

"I already know I'm going into the Games. I already fucking know! So there's no need to discipline me right now, okay?"

Silence follows for a couple of seconds, before my father finally speaks up.

"You may not get picked, you know?"

"Bull shit," I mutter, hastily walking towards the door, and leaving.

"This is exactly why mom left you, dumbass," I mutter, angrily.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Reapings of the 68th annual Hunger Games!" Our District escort, Matravious announces. I chuckle at his outfit. Not because it's that extravagant, but because it looks so weird on him, compared to last year. I elbow Leuh, and point at Matravious. Leuh grins, shaking his head.

"Ladies first, right?" Matravious says, walking towards the ladies' bowl. I yawn, and stretch, temporarily forgetting that I'm going into the Games this year. Once I remember, I straighten up. It's sad, but honestly? I'm not that freaking depressed.

I'm actually glad to get away from my father.

"Piston Copperton," Matravious announces, looking out at the audience. "Please come to the stage."

I look around the girl's section to see if I can find the lucky female tribute going into the Games with me this year.

Unfortunately, it's this bulky, tall, strong-looking fourteen year-old with chin-lengthed brown hair. Pfft. I guess she's the lucky one, not me. Judging by afar, anyway.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Matravious asks, and silence follows. The girl actually has a pretty confident smirk plastered on her face. I scoff. Don't act so confident, girly. We'll see who you really are on the train.

"Alright," Matravious says, coughing into the mic. "Now for the boys." I straighten up as he goes for the bowl, takes my slip, obviously, and goes to the podium.

My heart races as he reads, "Conrad Abervet."

I fucking knew it.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, dude," Leuh says, looking at me with a concerned look. I shrug, looking around the area.

"Hey, hey, this place is pretty chill, right? You think the Capitol's like this at all?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

His jaw drops in response. "That's what you're worried about? Not the Games, but the Capitol? Are you stupid?"

"Yeah. You learn to embrace it after a while," I grin at him. "I actually knew I was going to get Reaped. Thanks to my father. I just didn't tell ya."

"Well, thanks, I see what kind of friendship we had, mate." I scoffs, shaking his head. "But on a serious note, how can you be so relaxed? I mean, you're going into the Games! Are you nervous or something?"

"Me?" I say, pointing at myself. Leuh rolls his eyes any nods, and so I burst out laughing. "I already know I'm going to die, Leuh."

"You don't know tha-"

"Just like I 'didn't know' that I was going to be Reaped today? Yeah, just keep feeding me your bull, man. that support is totally going to help me get through the Games, right?" I roll my eyes. What a joke.

"Well, you could try, at least," Leuh suggests. I laugh, but he continues anyways. "Like, attempt to live?"

"I know what you mean. I'm not completely brainless." I glare into his eyes for a moment, before saying, "Sure! Leuh, I'll try. I'll put a tiny effort into trying just because you. Asked. Me. To. Yeah?" I grin at him.

Leuh is silent for a moment, before saying, "You're already losing it, and you haven't even gotten into the Games yet, man."

A Peacekeeper comes in seconds later and takes him away.

I'm already freaking losing it?

Hah.

Not that it matters.

No one else decides to visit me.

Not even my damn father.

And I don't have a token.

So, I simply sit alone, in this cold, painfully silent room.

Awaiting my death.

* * *

**There we have it, folks! ^^ I'm so so so soooooo sorry for such a delay! I'm trying to manage time, but it's harder than you'd think.**

**I think I'm going to be uploading every 3-4 days from now on, instead of trying to rush work. ^^'**

**But anyways, thanks again to kgeesy and DeathKills5 for their tributes! xx**

**Also, I apologize for the language used in this one! x.x It's his character...**

**QOTD:**  
**How would ****_you_**** react if you were Reaped, and you lived in a non-Career District? Let me know in a review! :D**

**Until next time~**


	8. Luck & Vengeance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello once again, everyone! ^^**

**Big thanks to Tigergirl22 and lj263 for these tributes! :D**

**So recently homework has lessened (thank goodness!), and I've had more time to write chapters! :)**

**ALSO, if you see any, like... "hate comments" directed towards me in a review, that's actually a close friend of mine trolling. Please disregard it! ^^**

**Please feel free to point out any mistakes I've made in this chapter as a review! Thanks~**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

**District Seven**  
**Penny Gundor (15)**

"Humph," I grunt, as I shoot an arrow towards a rabbit next to a tree, nearly fifty feet away from me. I frown, as the arrow launches into the tree, a couple of feet above the rabbit, and it scurries away. 'Well, there goes some precious food. Good job, Penny,' I scold myself. I quickly go to the tree to retrieve the arrow.

I honestly need to touch up on my bow and arrow skills. I'm a lot better than when I started, which was about three years ago, but I'm still not as great as I'd like to be. 'I'll get there,' I reassure myself, smiling, 'I know I will.'

I pull the arrow out of the tree, and look at it. It's still in pretty good condition, luckily. Usually my sharp, wooden arrows become dull, short, or just plain useless after about a week. This one has actually lasted for a week and a half.

After picking up my arrow, puting it into a medium-sized backpack I have, and readjusting my bow over my shoulder, I sigh. 'What am I even trying for?' I question myself, looking at the clear, blue sky. 'It's pretty obvious I'm just going to be chopping wood after I turn eighteen. Why even try? Aside from proving Lisa wrong, there's no real reason...'

I grunt, take all of my belongings, and head towards my home. Luckily, I never have to go outside of our District gates, because we actually have a forest inside. So I don't have to worry about 'sneaking in and out,' and what-not. Although Lisa says the 'food' offered outside of the gates is a bit more... varied. But sneaking out like that gives you an even bigger risk for getting caught.

And that's just a risk I don't want to take.

As I head out of the woods, I look around briefly to see if anyone's around. Naturally, this is a pretty large forest. It actually surrounds most of my District. So, when I go hunting, or just go out for practice, I go towards the back of the District. Where hardly anyone goes.

Hardly.

"Aren't you a bit far from home?" I hear a voice from somewhere behind me.

I jump, and out of instinct, whip out my arrow, take the bow off of my shoulder, and turn around to face the stranger. It actually takes me a few seconds to find him, but once I manage to see his black hair, I'm aiming right at him, whilst glaring.

"Hey, hey," he begins to choke out in shock, arms raised and all, "I didn't realize you'd point to bow and arrow at me! I'm not a Peacekeeper or anything."

Because I'm still glaring _and _aiming at him, though I'll probably miss, he continues, "I'm Lawrence. Lawrence Liu." He smiles uneasily, looking straight at the arrow. I'm assuming he didn't see me practicing earlier. Lucky me.

I slowly lower my bow and arrow, but I continue glaring at him. He drops his arms, and sighs. "You really scared me, you know?" He stretches his arms out, seemingly exhausted. After a couple of seconds, he smiles at me. A real one this time. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't say it," I respond coldly.

He scoffs at me, rolling his eyes in the process. "Feisty, huh? I know you haven't. That was the point of me sayin' that."

I'm silent for a moment, before responding, "Penny Gundor." Afterwards, I quickly turn and start to head off in the direction I originally sought off to.

His voice, unfortunately, stops me.

"Hey! I wasn't planning on ending the conversation there!" I wince at his loud yell.

"Well I was," I say in response, looking at him. "And you should keep your voice down. Peacekeepers are everywhere, since the Reaping's tomorrow. Wouldn't wanna get caught, right?"

He smirks. "We aren't gonna get caught. We're too smart for that." He picks up what seems to be an axe from the forest floor next to him. It has a long, wooden handle, with a sharp, metal blade. 'Deadly' would easily describe it. I grunt. 'What, is he trying to scare me?' I grip onto my bow.

"Calm down," he says after noticing my response to the axe. "I don't plan on attacking you or anything. But anyways, what are you doing out here, huh?" He's tilting his head at me now, waiting for an answer.

"Hunting."

"You don't have any food with you." He grins, knowing he's right.

"Smarter than you look," I say, "Alright, fine. I was practicing."

"For?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"I don't come out here and swing around this bulky axe for nothing." He raises it in the air, as if it's some glorious sword. "Or for just plain practice. And it's even more interesting with you, because you're carrying around a _bow and arrow_." He glances at me. "You wouldn't just so happen to be training for the Games, would you?"

My eyes widen in shock. "No! I'm not a freaking psychopath! What the hell do you take me for?" I glare, as he puts his arm down, staring at me. "Scratch that- we just met! Just," I trail off for a moment, before finishing, "Just leave me alone."

I turn away and dash off before he has a chance to speak.

* * *

"Hey!" I hear Lisa shout from downstairs. "You're gonna be late! The Reapings are going to start in about thirty minutes!"

I roll my eyes. "I'm already up and ready! You can leave without me! Jeez."

"What would be the fun in that?" She questions. I hear her giggle after.

"Maybe you wouldn't be wasting your time messing with me," I counter, walking down the stairs.

She chuckles. "But that's fun!" She looks at me from our small kitchen. "Nice outfit."

I look down at my white blouse, knee-length, black skirt, and small white flats. I then look at the split ends of my long, blonde hair, and shrug. Lisa smirks.

"Trying to look cute for someone?" She winks at me, and heads for the front door.

I feel heat rushing up to my face. "No!" I yell, heading out of the door as well. "Gosh. What's wrong with you," I mutter. She laughs, and shuts the door.

"Where's Amy?" I ask as we walk towards the Town Square. Amy is our youngest sister.

"She ran off with her twelve year-old friends. Something about this dude named Josh or whatever." I scoff.

"Think she's got a boyfriend?" It's silent for a moment.

Then we simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Amy?!" Lisa exclaims, still laughing. "Yeah, right."

Our laughter dies off as we approach Town Square. "Alright," Lisa says, as she begins to head off for the family section, "see you after the Reapings!" I groan, and think about how lucky Lisa is. I mean, seriously. She doesn't have to deal with the Reapings any more.

I wait in line to get my finger pricked and look around. At first I'm looking around for Amy, but then I remember that boy from yesterday. Lawrence, right? I begin looking for him instead. It doesn't take me long to find him, either. He's tall, with black hair and tanned skin, so it doesn't take me long to find him. When I do, I smile slightly, which surprises me. Until I see that he just so happens to be talking to another girl. Who's short, with dark brown hair. I frown, which surprises me even more. Why should I care?

"Move on up, please," a Peacekeeper says to me, clearly annoyed. I quickly get my finger pricked, and rush to my section, forgetting about Lawrence.

* * *

"Welcome all," our District escort, William Hallear, greets us, "to the Reapings for the 68th annual Hunger Games! Aren't we all excited?" No one responds, and William frowns slightly. I smirk, and straighten the ruffles on my skirt. 'Another boring year,' I say to myself.

"Well," William says, straightening his ruby red tie. "Let's begin with the girls."

It takes his a couple of seconds to get the slip of paper, and then he's back at the podium, to announce the female tribute.

"Penny Gundor."

It takes me a moment to realize that he has called my name.

And it takes me a bit longer to realize he's called me to my coffin, as well.

I frown at first, since I know no one knows who I am just yet, but then I manage to smile, and confidently walk onto the stage. William smiles at me, then turns to the audience to ask, "Do we have any volunteers for this young lady?" And, of course, no one responds. Oh my! How shocking.

"Alright," William breaks the silence. "Now for the gentleman."

He steadily walks over to the bowl, and comes back with the dreaded white slip. I don't know how, but I'm able to keep a pretty straight face through out all of this. William walks back to the podium.

"Belivar Hunning," William says into the mic. I look out at the crowd, hoping to find a reliable District partner. What I actually find?

A short, geeky-looking, boy from the twelve year-old section. 'There's no way,' I think to myself, 'that this is going to work out for me.'

As the poor boy is walking up the stairs, William asks for a volunteer.

And, surprisingly, gets answered.

"I volunteer!" I hear a male voice shout out. A voice that sounds vaguely familiar. Then it hits me.

_Lawrence._

I almost show some type of reaction, but hold back because I remember that I'm on camera. Instead, I straighten up a bit more, before Lawrence gets on the stage.

"Oh, dear! How wonderful," William states, as the original boy cowers off. "We have a volunteer! What is your name?" Lawrence smiles in my direction, before facing the crowd.

"Lawrence Liu," he states simply, grinning at the cameras. I want to roll my eyes, but decide against it.

"Well, well, well," William exclaims, clearly excited. Maybe because the tributes this year don't look completely hopeless. "District Seven, it seems we have," he grabs our hands and raises them high, "Your tributes for the 68th annual Hunger Games! A round of applause, please!" Cheering is heard all around, as we a instructed to shake hands.

I look at Lawrence, and smirk. He smirks right back, and we share a firm handshake. Shortly after, we are guided to the Justice Building.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Lisa says shortly after entering in the room. I look at her. "Are you okay?"

I chuckle. "Yeah. I'm fine. The question is, are _you _okay?"

"No! Are you kidding? My younger sister got Reaped, and I couldn't do anything!" She looks beyond angered as she says this, while Amy, who I haven't realized was here, is silently crying.

"Amy," I start, heading towards her. "It's gonna be okay. I'll be back." I hug her tightly.

"And if you don't?" I hear Lisa question me. "Then what?"

I left go of Amy, whom of which is now crying a bit harder. "What makes you think I won't? I'll train a bit more with the bow and arrow, and I'll be fine. If I don't, I want you to take care of her." Lisa's eyes widen, and then begin to water. "Like you've been taking care of the both of us. Got it?"

"How," she says, as she begins crying, "are you being so strong?"

I honestly don't know myself. But I answer, "The cameras. I need to start thinking about sponsors and whatever," I smile and hug her. "Promise you'll be okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Same goes for you?"

"Yes, of course." Amy comes from behind us, and we all just stand there, hugging each other.

"Oh," Amy says, pulling back. We turn to her. "Your t-token!" She quickly swipes off her necklace, of which has a four-leafed clover on it, and hands it to me.

"Thank you so much, Amy. I will treasure it endlessly." She smiles up at me, and hugs me one more time before Peacekeepers barge into the room, and drag them away.

I'm then greeted with silence.

Something I should probably start getting used to without my sisters.

* * *

**District Seven**  
**Lawrence Liu (18)**

I grin as I pull my axe out of the tall, bulky tree in front of me. 'I'm defiantly ready for these Games. Hell, if I can survive out here for weeks with just this axe, I can win those Games, for sure.' I look at the blade of my axe, and a flash of my older sister, Francine, flashes before my eyes. I frown, and remember that she's dead because of these Games. I shake my head roughly, and throw my axe at the tree that seems to be atop a hill. The axe sinks into the tree with ease, and I grin once again.

'Winning is going to be way too easy,' I think to myself, jogging towards the tree.

I quickly take it out of the tree, and plan on throwing it at another, until I see a long-haired, blonde girl with a rather large bow and arrow, walking back towards the District. My grin widens, as I drop my axe onto the forest floor next to me, and ask, "Aren't you a bit far from home?"

I can tell that she's a bit startled, as she jumps slightly, but then she does the unexpected. She quickly gets her bow and arrow, turns around, and points it at me. My eyes widen, and I put my hands in the air, "Hey, hey! I didn't realize you'd point to bow and arrow at me! I'm not a Peacekeeper or anything." Since she doesn't say anything, and is _still _pointing the damn arrow at me, I continue talking. "I'm Lawrence. Lawrence Liu."

Thankfully, she lowers her weapon, but is glaring at me. I disregard it and say, "You really scared me, you know?" I stretch out my arms, and look at her once again. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't say it," she replies, bluntly. I scoff, and roll my eyes.

Sadly, she reminds me too much of Francine, so I continue talking with her. Otherwise I would've given up on her rude attitude hours ago. "Feisty, huh? I know you haven't. That was the point of me sayin' that." She's silent for a moment.

She eventually responds, "Penny Gundor," before turning away to leave! Are you kidding? We we're just getting started!

"Hey! I wasn't planning on ending the conversation there!" I'm surprised as she stops and looks at me.

"Well I was," she responds, rudely. Tch. "And you should keep your voice down. Peacekeepers are everywhere, since the Reaping's tomorrow. Wouldn't wanna get caught, right?"

I smirk. "We aren't gonna get caught. We're too smart for that." Or, at least, I am. I pick up my axe and swing it around, bored. I notice that as I'm doing this, she grips onto her bow. I hastily stop. "Calm down. I'm not planning to attack you or anything." I cock my head to the side. "What are you doing out here anyway, huh?"

"Hunting," she replies simply. I look at her quickly.

"You don't have any food with you." I grin, sheepishly.

"Smarter than you look. Alright, I was practicing."

"For?" I'm hoping she says the Games. She seems like she would be a pretty decent District partner.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Pfft.

I raise my axe in the air. "I don't come out here and swing around this bulky axe for nothing. Or for just plain practice. And it's even more interesting with you, because you're carrying around a _bow and arrow_." I swiftly glance at her. "You wouldn't just so happen to be training for the Games, would you?" I hope she says-

"No!" she exclaims, flustered, "I'm not a freaking psychopath! What the hell do you take me for?!" Ouch. "Scratch that- we just met! Just... just leave me alone!" She then dashes off in the opposite direction.

I drop my arm and watch her run off.

Well, then.

She's definitely just like Francine. Attitude-wise, anyway.

I grin, and head off for home, as well.

It doesn't take me long to reach our house, because it's conveniently right in front of the back side of the forest.

"Dad?" I shout, once I enter our small house. "You here?" I walk inside and take off my large boots. I approach our counter in the kitchen and find a note.

_Lawrence,_  
_I'm busy with work on the other side of the District. There should be enough food here for you. I'll be at the Reapings tomorrow, as well._  
_I want you to please consider what you're planning on doing. I've already lost Francine._  
_I don't want to lose you, too._  
_I'm begging you to consider._  
_Love, Dad._

I crumple the tiny note and throw it on the floor, rolling my eyes. I've told him so many times, it's not even funny. I'm not volunteering for _me._

I'm volunteering for _Francine._

He'll never get that, will he?

* * *

"Yeah, if only he knew how to shut up," I say to a cute-looking girl in line behind me. She giggles, and touches my arm. I smirk.

"You're so funny!" I almost scoff. It wasn't that funny.

"Thanks," I respond, and almost turn around, but she stops me. I look at her, questioningly.

"You're pretty cute. I was wondering if sometime... we could hang out?" Tch. Perfect timing, miss.

"No, I'm sorry," I smile apologizing.

"Awuh! But why~?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Because," I pause for a moment, looking for an excuse. "Because I have a girlfriend," I lie.

"Y-You do?" She asks, shocked. I nod.

"Yeah, you probably don't know her, though. She isn't our age." I turn around to end the conversation, and shortly after, get my finger pricked and go to my section.

Not long after, our District escort, whom of which I think his name is William, appears on the stage and introduces the Reapings. Soon after, he's got the female tribute's slip in his hand, and is ready to announce her name. I smirk as he says, "Penny Gundor."

My, my. How coincidental.

My grin widens as I see her come out of the fifteen year-old section _confidently, _and head towards the stage.

After she reaches the stage, William asks for volunteers. And quite obviously, no one says anything. I chuckle silently.

I'm going into the Games with a potential Francine.

Francine.

I frown, and remember that if I do decide to pair up with Penny, I'll eventually have to-

"Belivar Hunning," William announces, and I realize that I'm going to be volunteering soon. I straighten my back and ready myself, as a poor-looking twelve year-old heads for the stage. I shake my head slightly. He must be scared out of his mind, because he's shaking like he's about to die, right then and there.

Once he reaches the stage, William asks for any volunteers.

And, of course, I answer. "I volunteer!" I shout, heading for the stage. The crowd seems to be in slight shock as I walk past them. I wonder if Penny feels the same way.

"Oh, dear! How wonderful!" William exclaims as I make it to the stage. "What's your name?"

I smile at Penny before looking at the audience below. "Lawrence Liu." I grin at the cameras.

_This is fun already._

* * *

"I told you to consider! Did you not understand?" My father yells at me for the thousandth time he's been in here.

"And did you not understand when I told you that I'm doing this for Francine?" I contour, crossing my hands over my chest.

He sighs, looking at the carpet on the floor. "Son, that was five years ago. Grieving takes a while, and I know that you are still grieving yourself. Maybe that's what has caused your crazy decision, but-"

"No! You don't get it, do you?" I glare at him as he looks at me, looking completely torn.

"No, son," he mutters. "I don't."

It's silent for a while, until he asks, "Do you have a to-"

"Yeah," I interrupt him. "It's a picture of Francine and mother. The only one we have." I look at the ground. "I hope you don't mind."

Before he can respond, Peacekeepers come in and escort him out of the building.

"Please, just... come back," he exclaims, and the door shuts after him.

I look at the photo and see Francine's uplifting smile.

'That's what I plan to do,' I think to myself, grinning.

'Let the Games begin.'

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, as usual! ^^ Again, big thanks to Tigergirl22 and lj263 for these amazing tributes!**

**Sorry for taking a bit longer to update, by the way! I feel like I'm letting you guys down everyday I don't post a new chapter. /:**

**Anyways! QOTD:**  
**If a family member of yours had died in the Hunger Games, would you ever consider going into the Games yourself to take vengeance? Let me know as a review!**

**Until next time~**


	9. Reliability & Cheated

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Big, big, biiig thanks to Oeve and Procratinate for these wonderful characters~!**

**We're more than half-way away from finishing the Reapings! I'm so excited~!**

**OH- by the way! Yes, I did change my pen name! ^^**

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

**District Eight**  
**Arielle Elric (16)**

"I'm worried," I explain to my boyfriend of three years, Mitch Lloeyd.

"About?" He asks as we walk down a stone sidewalk. I tug at the back of his shirt to make him stop for a moment. He looks at me with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Reno," I answer, looking at the pale, grey sidewalk. "That's what's wrong. It's his first year."

Mitch shakes his head, and surprises me with a hug. I hug him back, as he responds, "You're so cute. Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" He pulls away, and looks down at me. "I mean, I understand that he's your brother, but _you're _the one that signed up for tesserae. You know that right?"

I sigh. "Yeah, I know. It's just..." I look at the area behind Mitch. Ironically it's the Town Square, the place where two people will basically be sentenced to death tomorrow. I shake the thought out of my head, and look back at Mitch. "I care more about him."

He smiles genuinely. "I know." It's quiet, until he mutters, "Arielle, I hope you know that I care and worry about you, too..."

"Of course I know!" I giggle. If I'm cute, he's adorable. "Vise versa for me, as well, you know."

We're about to kiss, until we see some teen run past us, followed by a group of about three people. Mitch and I stare off into the direction in which they were running.

"I wonder what that was all about," I say curiously. "I wonder if someone got in big trouble or something?"

Mitch shrugs, uninterested. "Anyways, speaking of Reno, we should go check up on him, yeah?" He extends his hand out towards mine, invitingly. I smile.

"Yeah. He should be home by now. How long does it take for twelve year-olds to play, anyway?" I think a bit more as we walk. "What do they even play?!"

Mitch chuckles at the fact that I'm actually putting real thought into this, and we continue walking to my house.

* * *

"Reno?!" I shout out, from a reoccurring nightmare. Terrifyingly enough it's Reno being devoured by some type of Capitol mutt in the Games. It's practically midnight, and Mitch decided to crash at my house, more specifically; one of my couches. I instantly cover over my mouth with my hand, completely forgetting that he was there, and that I was sleeping on the couch next to him. Luckily for me, he's a deep sleeper.

I sigh, and finally decide to get up and go check on my younger brother. I walk down our short, narrow hallway, and stop at the second door down. _Our _room. I quietly open the door and enter. My empty bed is on the left side of the room, which his is on the opposite side. Fortunately the moonlight is all I need to see that he's sleeping.

But not peacefully. Oh, no, not at all.

Not only is he shaking, but he is also frowning. I figure it's because of the Reapings. I mean, what else would make a child shiver in such a way?

Oh, right!

The Games themselves.

Honestly, Reno has nothing to worry about. But he still worries. Ha! _I _still worry! But I know nothing terrible will happen to either of us. We aren't in _that _bad of a condition, thanks to what our parents left us three years ago. After their death, of course.

They'd died in a fire. Tragic at the time, but time heals. I look at Reno once again, and begin to wonder. Is he having a nightmare about our parents? Has he still not been able to let it go? I let it go practically right after it happened. I was told to be strong, so that's what I became. Strong. But Reno?

I frown. What am I supposed to expect out of a twelve year-old? I rub my temples in frustration, and quietly sigh.

But it's not like we didn't get anything out of their deaths. We got something other than their 'goods'. That sounds really bad, but it's true. I'd gotten Mitch. His father had also died in the same fire. And that's how we'd met. I call it fate. He calls it luck. But either way... they're all I need: Reno and Mitch.

I consider waking Reno up, to tell him that everything is okay, but decide against it. I wouldn't want to scare him or something. Instead, I head to my bed. I slowly and quietly get in it, and eventually drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome! To the Reapings for the 68th annual Hunger Games!" Our District escort, Charles Williaton, introduces. I almost groan, but manage to hold it in. People like him, that get excited over the Games? They make me sick. "How about a round of applause?!" People around me begin to clap, but I don't waste my energy. Suddenly, some boys begin hollering out, cheering and what-not. I roll my eyes. "Yeah! There we go!" Charles smiles. "Let's get it started! Time to pick the lucky, lucky girl!" He walks over to the bowl.

I sigh, and look over at the boys section. Specifically the twelve year-old section, in search of Reno. I hope he's holding up well. I've told him countless times: he's got nothing to-

"Arielle Elric!"

-worry about...

My eyes widen in surprise. Tears begin to build up, but I prevent them from falling. I quickly swipe my hands over my eyes, shake my head vigorously, and head to the stage. Halfway there, I hear Reno.

"Arielle! No!" I can tell he's crying. I turn around, and find him in the middle aisle, where I was walking to the stage. I give him a pitied look. "No!"

Peacekeepers are quickly coming towards him, bt before they reach him, Mitch comes and swoops Reno over his shoulder, and takes him away. But in the process, he is screaming and kicking. Basically giving Mitch a hard time.

'Thank you, Mitch,' I think to myself, turning and heading back to the stage.

By the time I reach the stage, I've shocked myself. I'm not bawling. I'm...

...Strong.

"Well, well," Charles interrupts my thoughts. "I'm presuming that was your younger brother, yes?"

I give Charles a fake smile. "Yes."

"Interesting," he remarks, and soon after, asks for volunteers. No one responds. "Alright! Now, now! We're halfway there! Time to finish up! Let's get the boy!" The crowd cheers wildly, and I don't know why. I manage to keep a straight face, instead of a confused look, as Charles walks up to the bowl. In the meantime, I'm wondering where Mitch and Reno are.

By the time I'm done thinking, Charles is back, and reading.

"Mack Fizzer." The crowd, more specifically some boys, roars and cheers.

I'm beyond confused as a short, fourteen year-old boy walks up to the stage, with no emotions upon his face. He's skinny, but doesn't look like he's starving. He's tan-ish with medium-lengthed black hair. Once he makes it to the stage, Charles asks for volunteers. Laughter is heard in the boys section. That's the only response Charles gets, so he moves on.

"Ladies and gentleman of District Eight, I present to you," and as they do every year, he grabs our hands and points them to the sky. "Your tributes for the 68th annual Hunger Games!" The crowd cheers madly. But I have a feeling it isn't for the right reason.

Actually, I'm pretty sure they're cheering for our deaths.

* * *

"Arielle," Reno manages to choke out through his tears. "W-Why?"

I smile a sad smile, and embrace him gently. "It's okay. It really is. Alright?"

"You said w-we'd be okay!" His silent cry turns into loud sobbing. I close my eyes and sigh, huging him harder.

"We will be." I let go of him, and get down to his eye-level. "Why are you crying? I'm not dead." He sniffles, and I smile. "And I don't plan on dying. The game is just starting. So have faith in me, okay?"

Reno wipes his eyes and nose with his hands, and tries to smile the biggest smile he can manage. "Okay!" My smile widens at his effort. After a couple seconds, he speaks up again. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Everyday, every second. But stay with Mitch, okay?" Reno nods.

Before we can continue, a Peacekeeper enters, and 'guides' Reno away.

"I love you, Arielle!"

"I love you, too, Reno!" The door closes loudly afterwards.

And then quickly opens again less than a minute later.

"Arielle," Mitch says, jogging to me. We embrace, and then back away after about a minute. I look at him, and notice that he had a trail of blood dripping from the upper-left side of his face. I look at him in concern.

"What happened?"

"Oh," he says, touching the wounded area. "One of the Peacekeepers gave me a hassle for taking Reno away. Apparently it was 'their job'. But I know that if they'd gotten their hands on him-" He clenches his fist, seemingly in anger. I frown, understanding instantly, and hug him again.

"Thank you so much. Really."

"It's what I'm here for." He smiles, but it doesn't last long. "What are you going to do?"

I tilt my head to the side. "About?"

"All of this. The Games." He pauses. "I want to see you again. You do know that, right?"

I smile slightly. "Vise-versa for me, too..."

"You think you'll be able to be strong enough?"

"I'll try." And I mean it. I'm not going to die with ease.

Then again, who will?

Mitch smiles at me, and silence fills the room for a moment.

"Oh! Before I forget," he quickly takes off his dog tag necklace I see him wearing often. "Your token. Assuming Reno didn't have one?" I shake my head, and put it on.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you."

A Peacekeeper quickly storms into the room, and drags Mitch away.

"I love you, Arielle! I know you'll come back!"

The door slams once again.

I look down at the old, but meaningful, dog tag

I can't help but smile, but tears are also streaming down my face.

_'You have to be strong.'_

* * *

**District Eight**  
**Mack Fizzer (14)**

"I don't know where you think you're going Fizzer!" I hear Cecil, my biggest enemy, shout out to me as I run down the streets of District Eight, passing multiple people. "You can't get away!"

"Watch me," I murmur to myself, making a sharp turn in between two buildings, and sprint even faster.

Once I get our of that aisle, I hide behind some type of large can in front of a building to my left.

"Where is he?!" Cecil yells, outraged. "Where?!"

"We," one of Cecil's fellow gang members in Wuff, stutters, "We don't know. Maybe he-"

Cecil groans, interrupting the guy, and hits the can that I'm hiding beside. I guess they don't suspect me here because it's in a row of cans. They're in a row, basically. "Well, look! That bastard isn't getting away. I want all of the Runners! Today! Do you guys hear me?!" I presume the other two guys that were with him nod, and I hear them run off in different directions. I sigh in relief and relax. I swear, they never stop. Ever.

I get up, and brush myself off. I ruffle my hair, jump over the can, and dash off, looking for the other Runner members, Astrid and Lyle. Not even after 100 meters, I hear Cecil behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?!" After that, he laughs viciously.

I roll my eyes, and set off to sprint faster. Cecil himself is pretty quick, so I'm a bit surprised I'm out running him right now. But to my avail, I'm not much of a distance runner, and after a while, I get tired. Really tired.

So tired that instead of running, I begin to jog. Non the less, I manage to get away, once again. I actually make it to the run-down factory building where we Runners meet up. Of course, we don't need all that space, as there's only three of us, but still. It's a great hiding spot.

By the time I make it there, though, I'm nearly dying. Not literally, of course, but I feel as if no air is going to my lungs. Damnit, Cecil! Why does he always have to be so-

"Hey," Astrid says from behind me, which makes me jump. She takes note that I'm breathing hard, and kneeling. "Let me guess. Cecil?" I only nod as a response, still panting. I hear her sigh. "Sorry. That punk needs to be put in his place. Anyway," she walks up next to me and pats my back. I look up at her, and she has a serious look plastered on her face. "I hear some serious shit is going down with the Wuffs. Something about the Reapings. Can't be good."

I send her a questioning look. "Like... Like what?"

"The names in the bowls. Something about..." She looks down at me. I now am breathing at a steady pace, and am no longer kneeling.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Like... with extra tesserae?"

"Similar, but no. They wouldn't want the people they're threatening to get Reaped to get wheat, or grain, or anything, really. That's how damn heartless they are. But, anyway, Lyle was able to find out somehow. I don't know how but-"

"Eh, I just sneaked around in their place," Lyle says from behind Astrid. She smirks, and we look at him. "Their security is unbelievably low. But then again, so is ours." I notice that he has some type of drug in his hands, as usual. He's always looking for a freaking rush, no matter what. Luckily Astrid and I know better then that, but no matter how much we warn him, he disregards it. So now we just shrug it off.

"Well," Astrid says, shaking her head at the sight of the weed. "There you go."

"Did they say who they were trying to get Reaped?" I ask Lyle. He shrugs.

"No one specific. I know that they aren't trying to get any girls Reaped purposely, but for the guys? Me, you, and anyone else that Cecil doesn't really like is in major danger."

I take a moment to process this. "So you or I might be Reaped?"

"High possibility." I frown, as Astrid sends me a pitied look.

* * *

I'm able to make it home in one peace at about 12 AM. I groan and collapse on the couch in the middle of my 'living room'. Which only consists of this couch and a rug. Not much use for it, actually.

I was thinking about stopping by the prison to see my father, the famous District Eight thief himself, Rob Fizzer. But I had decided against it. Any minute I'm out in those streets, I'll probably be as good as dead, thanks to the Wuffs. More specifically, Cecil.

I don't understand why he has such hatred for us Runners. He was the one who attacked us first, after all. I begin thinking about some reasons as to why.

Hmm.

Well, there were rumors spread around that a ring that my dad had stolen that belonged to them, apparently, was now in my possession. Which was false, at the time. Never the less, I was beaten pretty badly for it. When I'd gone home that day, my dad didn't even ask me any questions. Instead, I asked him questions.

_"Do you know if you'd stolen some type of ring?" I cough up a bit of blood, and stumble slightly. My father grunts._

_"No? What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't lie. Please. Not now. Do you see the state I'm in?" It's silent for a while. "I just want to return it. I've joined this smaller gang, and we're going to have some serious problems with another gang if we don't return it."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." After stating this, he leaves out of the front door. And I just stare at the door, in complete shock. Does he no longer care? Is it because mom died? Is it because you blame me?_

_"I didn't do anything!" I find myself yelling at the door. I mean..._

_I'm holding up just fine._

_Why can't you?_

About two months after that incident, I'd found the ring.

In my father's bedroom drawer.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome! To the Reapings for the 68th annual Hunger Games!" Our District escort, Charles Williaton, exclaims, clearly excited. I fidget slightly. "How about a round of applause?!" People start to clap, but from sections behind me, boys begin yelling and cheering. Undoubtedly the Wuffs. I fidget some more. "Yeah! There we go! Let's get it started! Time to pick the lucky, lucky girl!" He says as he approaches the bowl.

I'm crossing my fingers it's not Astrid. Don't get me wrong, she would probably come out victorious, seeing as she is pretty strong, but I just don't want to see something like that happening to her. Then again, I don't want to see it happening to anyone.

"Arielle Elric."

I sigh in relief as a girl from the sixteen year-old section heads to the stage. She has red hair with purple steaks, which surprises me. How bold.

Suddenly, a twelve year-old goes out into the middle aisle. "Arielle! No!" While doing this, he breaks out crying.

I see the girl turn around and send him a pitied look, in which I also do.

Suddenly many Peacekeepers are racing towards that poor boy, which I assume that's her brother, but some older guy beats them all to it. He swoops the kid over his shoulder and carries him away. He's still kicking and screaming, though. The girl then continues walking.

Once she reaches the stage, Charles asks her if that was her brother, and she simply replies, "Yes." Huh. I figured she'd be a bit more emotional. I would be, if I had siblings. Afterwards, Charles asks for a volunteer. No one says anything so he moves onto the boys. I fidget again. I have such a bad feeling, it's not even funny.

Once he reaches the podium once again, and announces the name.

My name.

"Mack Fizzer."

I gulp, and straighten up as I head to the stage. I hear chuckling from the boys section, and a little from the girls section. The Wuffs, obviously. I frown slightly.

Once I reach the stage, Charles asks for volunteers. Laughter can now clearly be heard from some parts of the audience.

The. Freaking. Wuffs.

Anger begins to build in my chest.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Astrid says as she enters the room, followed by Lyle.

I shake my head. "You're not to blame."

"You were a great member," Astrid says to me, smiling sadly.

"Thank you."

"Do you have a token?" Lyle asks.

I look down at my hand, and smirk. "Yeah."

Astrid's eyes widen. "No way. Is that-"

"The ring that probably caused all of this?" I finish for her. "Yeah. It is." I smile slightly.

Astrid puts a hand over her mouth, and for once, I see tears build up in her eyes.

"A-Astrid?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm usually not... It's just... We got close. Really close. I could trust you! I cannot believe that y-you are going into the Games because of that retarded freaking-"

"Calm down," Lyle says, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. "Revenge will come."

Astrid stares at the ground, with tears in her eyes and anger on her face.

"I know you can make it out of there," Lyle states, grinning. "Play your cards right."

"What do you mean-"

I'm interrupted by a Peacekeeper, whom grabs Astrid and Lyle, and takes them away.

"You can do it, Mack!" Astrid yells, still furious. "You can!"

The door closes shortly after.

I sure hope so, Astrid.

I sure hope so.

* * *

**Alllllright! Sorry for the late upload, guuuuys. D:**

**Anyways, let me know what you think..! :3**

**QOTD:**  
**Would you guys like to know what the arena looks like before hand, or wait until the actual Games begin? Let me know as a review! ^^**

**Until next time~**


	10. Unfortunate & Depression

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know you guys don't really read these, soooooo...**

**Thanks to Twihard44 and H20_Reckless for these tributes!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**District Nine**  
**Tansey Hepperly (16)**

"What do you mean?" A close friend of mine, Timothy, asks. He quickly swished his hair out of his eyes to look at me, concerned. "She can't really be..."

"Yeah," I say, trying to remain calm. I don't want to cry in front of my other friend, Amethyst. She already hasn't taken it well. She's crouched on the grass now, crying. Probably what I should be doing.

But I've already shed enough tears.

"How can you just accept it like this?!" Ame bawls out. She gets up and looked at me, enraged, with swelling eyes.

"I..." I can't respond for some reason. Because I honestly don't know myself.

"Ame. She's going through a lot. Just calm down, okay?" Timothy the hugs her. After a moment, she hugs him back, and continues crying.

"Don't worry about me, anyway. What about Marney?"

I regret saying that right after, as Ame cries out louder. Timothy sends my a look that says, 'Really?' and hugs her tighter. A small tear falls down my cheek slowly, and I quickly wipe it off, trying to be strong.

"I should go," I say after a couple of moments. Ame lets go of Timothy and looks at me with concern, _still crying._

"A-Are you going to be o-okay?"

I chuckle, lightening up the mood a bit. "Yeah. Don't worry about it okay? I'm sure my mom will be fine. Worry about yours!"

She smiles in a small relief, and waves at me to bid 'goodbye'.

I only turn and walk away.

* * *

"I brought the medicine," I say to my mother, Crysten, as I walk into her room. She is silently laying on her bed, facing the ceiling. The room was pitch black until I had walked in. I turn on the light, and look at her in concern. "Mom?"

My response is a soft groan, as she turns to her side. I sigh and walk over to the small counter-top placed next to her bed. "I'll leave it here. Okay?" She remains silent as I head out of the door, turning the light back off on my way out.

As soon as I close the door and turn around, I am startled by my younger sister, Marney. I jump, and then put my hands over my racing heart. "Gosh, Marney! You can't just pop up like that, silly!" I pat her head, and exhale. She smiles up at me, and then looks at the closed door behind me.

"Is she going to be okay?" She looks up at me again, eyes full of hope.

"Yeah," I smile at her, reassuringly. "She'll be fine! Just you wait."

But I knew the truth. Mom even knew the truth. She's not going to be fine.

In fact, she's probably going to die. But I'll never tell Marney that. How would she take it? The thought does more than make me cringe. Not only that, but she's dying because of her _pregnancy. _The baby that we, as a family without our step father, have been looking forward to for eight months. There's no telling how she'd react. The only reason I know is because I fetch the medicine from the doctor that we're lucky enough to have. And I cried for weeks! As I'm thinking about this, I come to my senses and realize that Marney's staring at me.

"Are you sure?" She finally asks. I'm torn at the sight of her expression.

But, still, I reply, "Yeah! Don't you believe me?"

At this, she smiles, and hugs me. And, honestly? It makes me want to break down and cry. But I can't. Not in front of her.

"Of course I do!"

I smile at her, and walk away to my room before the tears begin to fall.

* * *

I abruptly awaken at the sound of my mother's cry of pain. I quickly pull off my sheets and dash upstairs to her room. I open the door and run to her side.

"What's wrong?" She only moans in pain as a response, holding her stomach. "What's wrong?!" My eyes a beginning to water up until Marney walks into the room. I hastily wipe my eyes before she turns on the bedroom lights.

"M-Mommy?" I can tell she's about to cry. My mom groans again, still holding her stomach. I decide to 'man up' since Marney's here now.

"Mom. I need you to breathe. In. Out." She begins to calm down, breathing steadily. "Good. Now, try to talk to me, okay? Or at least respond properly." She nods. "Are you going into labor?"

She shakes her head. I sigh in relief. "Okay. Try to explain to me what's wrong."

It takes her a while, but she eventually is able to explain to me that she's having massive upper stomach pains. She explains that it's constant, unbearable pain, and suggests that we take her to the District Nine medic. I think for a moment.

"Can you walk?" I ask, because we don't have a car.

She nods, and tries to get up quickly. "N-No!" I practically scream out, and extend my arms out to her. "Be careful. We don't know what's wrong."

She's out of the bed moments later, and soon, she, Marney, and I are walking towards the medic's, better known as Ahille, house. Luckily my mom is close friends with her. She visits mom often due to her pregnancy.

Once we get there, and Ahille opens the door, and looks at us in shock. "What...?"

"It's a long story," I say, still holding my mom. Ahille nods, and quickly takes her to her spare room. She asks Marney and me to wait patiently in her living room, and we obey her.

As we're waiting, Marney says, "I-I thought you said she'd be okay." I look at her, and I'm shocked to find that she's not crying, but looking at me questioningly. I sigh.

"I thought so."

The room is filled with silence as we hear mom groaning loudly in the room near us. I have a pained look on my face as Marney covers her ears in presumable fear.

I begin to wonder to myself, once again, how Marney can take all of this. First, our dad beating me violently in front of her. Second, him leaving eventually and mom marrying another fellow, Christofer, of which we got very close to, and soon came to love. Third, that man ended up dying. And fourth, our mother slowly dying because of her pregnancy because of her second husband. I look at Marney again, to see that she's covering her ears, closing her eyes, and rocking back and fourth.

Clearly, she isn't taking it well.

But then I stop and ask myself.

_How am I taking all of this?_

* * *

"As you all know," the District escort for District Nine, C'llen Farther, says. "You are all happily welcomed to the Reapings for the 68th Annual Hunger Games!" The crowd claps slowly, and quickly dies down. I squirm uncomfortably. Not because of my grey dress, but because my mom and Marney are at Ahille's house once again this morning. And I'm not sure if the Peacekeepers go and look out for people to see if they're still in their homes. Then again, we do live the back part of the District. Maybe they'll get lazy.

Maybe we'll get lucky.

"Let's not stretch this out now. As usual: the ladies first," he says casually, as he walks up to the bowl, talking a while to get a slip. I stiffen up a bit. Things like this always make me feel tense.

"Tansey Hepperly." His voice rings out loudly through the speakers. My eyes widen, and quickly fill with fear. I swear I could trip over a pebble, the way I'm trembling.

'You're acting weak,' I think to myself. 'C'mon, Tansey! What would Marney think?' At that thought, I straighten up and walk to the stage, expressionlessly. I feel people staring at me from everywhere, but I act as if I don't notice.

"Wonderful," C'llen says once I get on the stage. "Now, any volunteers?" He doesn't even wait for three seconds, until he moves on. "Okay. The boys now, yes?" He walks to the bowl as I look out at the crowd. They all seem to be intently staring at C'llen. Most of the girls, on the other hand, look relieved. I want to cry.

I want to cry so badly.

"Jamenson Revera."

A tall, extremely skinny guy comes out of the seventeen year-old section. He grabs his right arm with his left and walks up to the stage awkwardly.

"Hello, Jamenson," C'llen greets him with a smile. He has always been known to be polite, now that I think about it. I shrug it off and continue wondering about my situation without showing it on my face. "Any volunteers?" Multiple boys shuffle their feet.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," C'llen mutters to himself, grabbing our hands. "Your tributes for this years Hunger Games!" After the weak applause, we shake hands and depart to the Justice building.

* * *

My first guest is actually my firends, Timothy and Ame. I smile at the sight of them, but it soon leaves my face. Their faces are what causes that.

Timothy looks as if he's been crying himself, which would be the first time I've ever seen him do that. _Ever. _And, Ame, of course, is crying her heart out, and runs right to me with a great, big hug. My smile widens as I hug her back.

"Why?!"

"I don't know," I answer her sighing. I'm surprised myself that I'm taking this well. I'm sure I'll crack at some point. Maybe when my family members come.

If they do.

"W-What are you going to do?" Timothy asks, sniffling. "Y-You're g-going in the Games," he stutters, crying more. I'd never think they'd be this emotional. In comparison to me, anyway.

"I... don't know," I find myself saying. I sigh once again.

We spend the next few minutes hugging each other and reminiscing over memories we have as we were kids. The visit was heart-wrenching.

Yet, I didn't cry at all.

Eventually the Peacekeepers had come in and taken them away, in which Timothy and Ame both gave them a hard time doing. They were able to do it, none the less.

Then, the unexpected happens.

Marney comes in. But she isn't crying at all. And then I realize that we never let her watch any of the Games. At all.

Tears well up in my eyes.

"T-Tansey?" Marney asks me in concern. "I-Is something wrong? You can tell me! I'll make it all better, I promise!"

I smile, and quickly swipe away my tears. "I'm fine. How's mother?"

Marney shuffles her feet. "I dunno! Ahille sent me. But she was crying!" She looks at me, sadly. "Why was she crying? I thought something really bad happened with mom, but she told me to see you. What's wrong?"

I sigh in relief. "Nothing. I'm just going to be gone for a while, okay?" Marney has a concerned look again. "I'll be back," I say patting her head. "Just wait."

"B-But what about mom?"

"Ask Ahille if she can stay at her house until she gets better. She'll say yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise." We hug shortly after that.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" She asks, hugging tighter.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you and mom though." I feel the tears welling up again.

"Me, too!" She exclaims. "You'll be back though, so I can't wait! I love you!"

"I love you, too," I murmur sadly.

The Peacekeepers then come in and escort Marney out. And once that door closes, I realize three things:

I have no token to remember anyone.

I may never see anyone ever again.

I may die.

And, once coming to this realization, I fall to the ground, and sob.

* * *

**District Nine**  
**Jamenson Revera (17)**

"I don't understand why you have to be so annoying," my alcoholic father, Jack, yells out, enraged. I don't respond, because I know if I do, I'll be hurt somehow.

"Just get out of my damn face, yeah?! Go to your room! Now!"

I quickly obleige, and leave the dreaded living room.

I close the door behind me and crawl into my bed, crossing my arms over my knees. I'm okay. I'm okay.

I'm not okay.

I break out crying for the sixth time this week. I sob into my knees, but keep in mind of my father. I cry a bit harder when I think about what he'd do if I were to tell him that I think I'm suffering from depression.

Depression.

As I'm crying, I think of my mother. Whom of which left my father years and years ago. No one knows why. And honestly? I don't think anyone will. It happened so long ago- the memory is fuzzy. But I do remember that's what triggered dad's alcoholism.

_Mother._

I wonder if she ever thinks of us. Of me. If she ever considers that what she did affected other people. That she has such a weak son, and such an abusive father.

_I wonder._

* * *

"Get your ass up!" Is what I awake to today, as my father bangs on my locked door. "The Reapings start soon." I hastily look at my bedroom clock.

8:37 AM.

Shoot.

I get up and begin to undress myself. I have no time to prep myself up, as the Reapings start in less than ten minutes.

God, why does life hate me?

_Why?_

I get dressed in under three minutes, and run out of the door. The last thing I hear is, "You're going to be late, you dumbass!"

I only hope he realizes that he has to be there, too.

At any rate, I begin running to the Town Square. It's relatively far from my house, so when I arrive, I'm a few minutes late.

"Let's not stretch this out: ladies first," I hear our District escort say into the microphone, as I quickly get my finger pricked, and head to the seventeen year-old section, unnoticed.

"Tansey Hepperly."

I see a girl eventually get out of the sixteen year-old section as I am panting quietly, wishing for this to be over. I've never liked this. Or the Games. Or the Capitol, even.

"Wonderful," C'llen says, and then asks for volunteers. No one jumps at the opportunity, so he moves on to the boys. I continue to look at the girl, though. She isn't showing a bit of emotion, which is strange for a District Nine female. Usually they're crying the minute they're called. But her?

Not a single peep. I wonder if-

"Jamenson Revera," C'llen announces, interrupting my thoughts. I sigh quietly to myself.

_Why does life hate me?_

I slowly grip my right arm with my left and walk up to the stage, slowly. Everyone's looking at me, and some even have the audacity to smirk and laugh at my outfit. I don't understand. You all aren't rich either!

Once I reach the stage, C'llen says something to me, which I don't catch onto, and asks for volunteers. As usual, it's quiet. C'llen mutters something as he grabs our hands and directs them to the sky.

You might as well get my coffin out now.

I'm not going to last long.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. ^^**

**If you're confused about this (which you probably aren't): Jamenson's dad didn't go to the Justice Building for him. D:**

**Sorry Jamenson's is shorter than others. I was given such little information about him, but the information I was given was... 'strict,' to say in the least. xD**

**QOTD:**  
**Do you guys want a 'train chapter,' where I feature two of the tribute's experiences on the train? Let me know as a review!**

**Until next time~**


	11. Definite & Daring

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks to Yuki-Rin and Waliverre06 for the tributes in this chapter! :)**

**Please don't be afraid to point out any mistakes in this chapter.**

**Recently an acquaintance of mine committed suicide. I'd like to pay due respects for him at this time.**

**R.I.P Zack**  
**I hardly got to know you, but you will always be missed.**

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone.**

* * *

**District Ten**  
**Meggie Fowler (18)**

"What the hell do you mean, 'not good enough'?" I ask angrily. My mother, Aria, Victor of the 38th Hunger Games, shakes her head and sighs.

"Exactly what I said," she says, uncrossing her arms. "You're not good enough with axes. Just stick with the throwing knives for heaven's sake."

I grunt, and throw the axe at the target pinned on the wall about ten feet away from me.

I miss it by about one and a half feet.

I groan, rolling my eyes. "Dad would've said I was at least decent," I mutter under my breath, mentioning my dead father.

"He would've been lying," she replies dully, turning away from me to exit the building.

I tighten my fist and glare at the back of her head. Why does she always have to be so damn straight-forward? 'Not good enough'? Hell, I'm better than 'good enough'.

Once my mother leaves, I grab about a dozen throwing knives, six in each hand. My grip on each of them is surprisingly strong. I try to relax slightly, but it doesn't work very well. I swiftly throw each knife individually, pausing only temporarily each time to see if it hit.

And, of course, each does.

After throwing all of them, I'm panting. No one will ever understand the rush I get from using those knives. Especially when they all hit the target. But I want to feel that rush with _all _of these weapons! My grin quickly turns back into a frown, as I walk up to the axe I threw into the wall. I forcefully pull it out, practically falling backwards.

I move back to the center of the room, and prepare to practice with this unreasonable weapon, as the words, 'not good enough' repeat in my head.

* * *

"She said that?" My useless, yet entertaining, half-cousin, Thorin Sarutobi, asks me in astonishment. I scoff, sitting next to him on a sidewalk, leaning against a large, brick building.

"You know it." I glance at his guitar, as he plays a few notes. I've always been fond of his ability to play it. The sound it makes is so heavenly. Peaceful, even.

He stops suddenly. "Why do you even bother with the weapons anyway? Do you plan on-"

"Volunteering?" I say, grinning. "Hell no. My mom's been through the Games, and look how she is now."

"She isn't that bad."

"You're right, she's worse." He chuckles.

"Nah. She's alright. Have you even seen any other Victors _aside _from your parents?"

I look at him. "...No?"

He shakes his head, looking down at his guitar. "They're fucking insane."

"And what makes you think my mom isn't?" I'm crossing my arms now.

"She had your dad. He had your mom. They understood each other. Therefore, the pain that they had lessened after a while." He pauses, still thinking. "Or, at least, that's what I think. But don't get me wrong. I'm pretty sure after the Games their minds were pretty bent up."

"Well, my dad's gone now. Death by heart attack, remember?" I stiffen up a bit as I say this. "So doesn't that mean that she's slowly becoming insane again?" I grin slightly, thinking I've gotten it all figured out.

Unfortunately, he responds opposingly. "No. She'll be okay. Believe it or not," he looks up at me before finishing, "she's strong. Maybe even sane."

I roll my eyes, and try to reply, but a girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes stops in front of us, hands on her hips. I send her a look, and say, "What?"

"Never mind you," she states, rudely. What the hell? I'm about to respond until Thorin says something.

"Melane? What do you want?" He plays a few notes on his guitar, while still looking at the snobby girl. She grunts.

"You stood me up! Don't you remember? We were supposed to-"

"Meet in front of the elementary school. Yeah. I know."

I smirk as anger is literally seeping throughout her face. "Well why didn't you-"

"Show up? I dunno." He shrugs, and plays another note. "I just didn't want to."

After he says this, she unclenches her fist, and reaches down to slap him across the face. I see it coming, so I quickly reach out and 'catch' her hand.

"Watch it." I glare at her.

"Ugh," she groans out, whipping her hand back, and stomping away.

"Well," I say, breaking the temporary silence. "You seem to be good with the ladies."

I break out laughing as he rolls his eyes, while shouting out, "Shut up!"

* * *

"Meggie?" I hear my mother yell out as I'm putting on my light-blue, knee lengthed dress. I don't respond, and pull my red hair out of my ponytail. "Meggie?! Come on, I have to go soon!"

I frown, remembering that she's mentoring this year. "Alright! Go!"

I hear our loud door slam soon afterwards, and head down our large staircase to the kitchen. I find my twin brothers, both seventeen, Alistair and Hugh. I roll my eyes as I watch them fight over breakfast. Once they notice I've entered the room, they grin. Soon after, they begin picking at me.

"Hey, hey," Hugh starts, chuckling. "Who are you trying to look cute for?"

"No one," I reply stiffly, opening one of our many kitchen cabinets.

"Hmm," Alistair says aloud, stroking his chin. "I think..." he gets behind me to scare me, I believe. "You're lying."

I turn around and shove him away. "I'm not. Now stop being a bother before I kill the both of you." As I walk out of the door to get a head start at the Reapings, I hear both burst out laughing. I grunt, and slam the door behind me.

As I'm walking, I think about my mother, and what Thorin had said about her. How difficult is it for her to mentor? How difficult is it for her overall? I mean, she was a prostitute. She didn't tell me this personally. _As if. _I found out after noticing that most Victors turn into prostitutes. Unless they get married right after the Games or something.

It doesn't take me long to arrive at the Town Hall, get my finger pricked, and stand in the eighteen year-old section. I see girls of all ages walk past me in the meantime. Most of which are shaking in fear.

'For what?' I ask myself, crossing my arms across my chest. 'Just calm down. You don't see me worried and crap.' I think about this a bit more.

I guess the reason I'm not as nervous is because my mother's a Victor. Why the hell should I be nervous? What are the chances? I mean really-

It seems that I had lost track of time, because before I knew it, our District escort, Migeel Fereil, begins the Reapings. Yay. "Hello all! And welcome! To the District Ten Reapings for the 68th Annual Hunger Games! Oh, aren't we all excited?" Most girls applaud, but surprisingly I hear a couple of 'boos' from the male side. I turn my head towards that area, out of curiously. What the hell? I hope they realize they can get killed because of that crap.

"Ahem, moving on. The young lady, right?" He walks towards the bowl, slightly tripping over the wired mic. I giggle a bit, and shake my head only slightly, along with a few other girls. Well, that ought to relieve some tension, right?

As Migeel is about to read it, he looks slightly surprised. "Ah. Well, um. Meggie Fowler!"

Oh.

So much for tension relief.

None the less, I remain calm and maintain a stern face. Wouldn't want to appear weak, is all. Though I feel a bit wobbly on the inside, if you know what I mean. I think it's just because I haven't processed anything.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

"Oh, man," Hugh begins, sighing. "What are the chances, huh?" He places his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling.

"You plan on coming back?" Alistair asks. I roll my eyes.

"Of course I do. What do you take me for?"

"Listen," my oldest brother, Patrick, begins. "The Games are harder than you think. Than anyone thinks, really. It's just how it is."

I almost reply, until my second oldest brother, Dane, pipes up, "He's right. Don't think you're all that just because you're trained, Meggie. Sure, that helps, and sure, you have mom, but still. You aren't perfect."

"What's your point?" I ask, slightly annoyed at the lecture I'm getting from the both of them.

"Perfect yourself," my twin brothers say in unison.

"Easier said than-"

"Done? Yeah." Patrick looks at me intently. "But you can do it. I know you can, Meggie."

"I don't want to see my only sister die out there," Dane says, grabbing one of his arms. "So try your best. Remember, we're supporting you all the way through."

I nod, as a Peacekeeper enters the room and asks for my brothers to leave. As they're walking out, I quickly ask, "What about my token?!"

Dane turns around and smiles, "Thorin should have one for ya."

Ah, Thorin. Of course.

After that, the large door shuts.

Not even ten seconds afterwards, it opens.

"Hey," Thorin says quickly, hugging me. I hug him back hesitantly, then pull back. "Don't expect another one of those." I chuckle.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"So, how are you feeling? You looked pretty serious out on that stage. Compared to your District partner, anyway." I roll my eyes again.

"Don't compare me to him. And I feel fine. Slightly stressed, but other than that, just peachy." I grin at him to prove it.

"Don't let that stress catch up to you. Anyways, what's your strategy?"

"Kill. Eat. Survive." Isn't that simple enough?

"No allies? You seem like you'd fit in with the Careers well."

Tch. "They probably won't have any room."

"So no allies?"

"None." I smirk as he shakes his head.

"I guess that's for the better." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out what I assume to be my token.

It's a small charm of a cow.

How fancy.

"Time's almost up," he says, extending it out to me. "Take it as your token. But I want it back as soon as you return, got it?" I laugh, and gracefully accept it.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He gives me a thumbs up.

"I mean it," I say, smiling genuinely. "You and I have gotten so close. And I can't wait to come back home. But until then," I lightly punch his arm. "Keep it easy on the ladies, okay?"

We're laughing as the Peacekeeper comes in and takes Thorin away.

"See you later!" The door shuts with a loud thud.

Yeah.

See you later.

* * *

**District Ten**  
**Rendiel Godfoel (15)**

"As if," I say to my best friend, Khole. "The _whole thing's _a joke, not just the Capitol. Duh."

He rolls his eyes. "All this talk is going to come back at you. I swear one day-"

"A Peacekeeper will overhear me and 'whip' me. You've said that too many times, my paranoid little midget." I crackle as he glares at me.

"I actually grew an inch. I'm 5'1" now." I scoff, closing my eyes and laying back against the grass.

"I think you mean a millimeter." I open my eyes once again. "Or maybe, if you're lucky, a whole centimeter! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Whatever," I hear him grumble, throwing a rock far off in front of us. "But anyway, if you really think the thing's a joke, why don't you and your little 'friends' do something ridiculous at the Reapings? Huh?" I'm silent for a bit. "Exact-"

"Okay," I respond, smiling. "We'll do it."

His eyes widen as he says, "I was joking. That stuff could get you killed."

"It won't."

"It will. I swear it will. Somehow, someway. You know the Capitol!"

I roll my eyes once again. "Are you freaking kidding me? Do you know how paranoid you are? Because you should. You're acting ridiculous."

"I'm just saying-"

"Plus," I interrupt, "it won't just be me. It'll be me and my buddies." I grin, satisfied. "Now, what to do, what to do."

I hear Khole murmur something along the lines of, "Buddies? Yeah, okay..." but I quickly disregard it.

"What do you think I should do?" I tilt my head slightly.

"Nothing," he replies, standing up in the process. "I don't think you should do anything."

"What! Come on! You suggested it."

He looks at me for a moment, and then quickly turns away. "You're something else, dude. Anyways, I want no part of it. Be safe, though." He walks away right after.

Honestly? I wasn't going to do anything. But I thought of something. Maybe if I do actually do something at the Reapings, and nothing will happen, Khole will lose his freaking paranoia. I grin.

Looks like tomorrow will be interesting.

* * *

"Yeah," I confirm to about four or five other guys in the dark alley with me. "Right after he introduces it. Got it?" They all nod, grin, and chuckle in response. I smirk. I've never understood why they follow what I say. I'm at least two years younger than them.

Whatever.

We soon split up, and head home. I sigh, and toss my hands behind my back. I begin to think about what Khole was complaining about earlier. I roll my eyes. Obviously he's wrong. Right? I mean, what could the almighty Capitol do? Pft. The Games? Yeah, okay, sure.

To put it short and sweet, I just don't care about the Capitol, or anyone in the Capitol! They're just a bunch of spoiled little brats. Why should I care? Why does Khole even care?

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud crash of a falling can and running footsteps to my left. I hastily stop walking and turn my head to look. Unfortunately, I see nothing but black in that area. My eyes widen slightly.

Was I being watched?

This leads to many other thoughts clouding in my head. Do they know? Will they do something to me?

Was Khole right?

And I realize that as I'm thinking all of this, I'm frozen in place. Fear takes over my body as I dash away towards my house, which is about two blocks down.

* * *

"I'm not standing next to you in the section," Khole informs me as we're in line.

"Of course you won't, you paranoid child." I grin. "It's fine. I'll be okay."

Khole murmurs something under his breath, that I didn't catch onto. I shrug as I walk up the line to get my finger pricked.

Eventually I get it pricked, and walk away the fifteen year-old section, looking around for the other four or five people who I told about the plan. I manage to find about two, but they fail to notice me.

"Hello all! And welcome!" Our District escort, Migeel, greets us. I scoff, and prepare to do what we've been waiting for since late yesterday. "To the District Ten Reapings for the 68th Annual Hunger Games! Oh, aren't we all excited?" No? I grin, but it quickly turns into a frown as I remember what happened late last night after we all agreed to do the plan.

I'm frozen for a moment, until people begin clapping. I quickly shake everything off, and do it along with the many other boys that were 'daring' enough to do it.

We all boo.

Loudly.

"Ahem, moving on. The young lady, right?" He says over the booing. I try hard not to burst out laughing afterwards, and realize that what we did wasn't even a big deal!

It was a mere joke!

Something that Khole needs to catch up on before I leave him for the other cool guys that joined in on it.

"Ah. Well, um. Meggie Fowler," Migeel stutters, looking out into the crowd.

Fowler, Fowler... It sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't...

Ah! How coincidental! It's the Victors daughter. I shake my head as I see her walking down the aisle towards the stage sternly and emotionlessly. I give her props. For a chick from District Ten, she sure can handle herself. Then again, she is the Victors daughter.

Migeel obviously wants to move on quickly, as he stutters into the mic, "N-Now for the male." And, for some reason, as he says this, I can feel my heart rate go up. There's no way, though. Absolutely no freaking-

"Rendiel Godfoel."

Way.

* * *

"I told you!" Khole shouts at me, enraged. I simply sit in the soft chair, stunned. "I warned you so many times, man!"

"Shut up, will ya?" I mutter. He glares at me.

"No, dude. I 'shut up' all of those times before! This is my time to speak my mind!"

"As if you already haven't?" I shout back, scoffing. "Dude, you said it yourself! You warned me _so _many times! I. Get. It."

"Clearly you don't!" We're both standing now, practically at each other's throats. "You're going to die out there," he says, instead of shouts. "You're going to die, and no one will mourn for you. _No one._"

I push him away roughly. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Me?! What's wrong with me, he asks!" I give him a concerned look instead of an angered one. At this point, Khole is freaking me out.

"Yeah," I say, sitting back down into the chair. "What's wrong with you? You're acting..."

"Weird? Paranoid? Stupid?" He suggests, becoming enraged again. "Come on, I can take it! I can still take your bullying! Say it!"

I look at him in shock. "Bullying?"

He begins laughing hysterically. "Oh, don't act like you don't know! You can't act like you don't!"

I'm still looking at him in shock. "I teased you. I never-"

"Lies!" He shouts out. Quickly after, Peacekeepers finally come in to take him away. He's giving them a hard time, as he shouts out repeatedly, "No one will mourn for you! No one!"

And eventually, the door slams.

But not soon enough.

Because I'm in too much shock, stress, and panic to react to anything physically at the moment.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late upload! D: I've been training a lot for track lately, and usually after I practice, I take a shower and finish up a chapter. ****_Well. _****Let's just say that track is VERY tiring, and I fell asleep.**

**Every. Day.**

**It's hard to believe, but that's what kept happening. D: I even struggled to stay awake today. :( I think the major problem with me is time management. Oh!**

**Irrelevant QOTD:**  
**How to you guys manage your time? And do you have any time managing tips?**  
**(Please PM me your answer to this question!)**

**ANYWAYS.**

**QOTD:**  
**Do you guys want me to draw out how I visualize your tributes? I've been thinking about this for a while, but I'd like to get general approval from my audience first. :) It'll be from the shoulders and up. ^^ Let me know in your reviews!**

**Love you guys! And thanks for being patient!**

**Until next time~**


	12. Disheartened & Dispondent

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HUGE thanks to Procrastinate for the time management advice! You have no idea how much it'll probably help me! :3**

**Also a big thanks to theflowercrowns and DeathKills5 for the tributes this chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**District Eleven**  
**Elissa Brooks (12)**

"You need to get out of your box," my older sister, Meghan, exclaims out. I glance at her and then look back at the ground, shuffling my feet. "Become outgoing! How are you supposed to get a boyfriend if you're so shy?!"

"But what if," I murmur out, still shuffling my feet. "What if I don't want a boyfriend?"

She scoffs out loudly, throwing her hands in the air. "Then what do you want?! Whatever it is, you'll need to become outgoing to get it, I guarantee."

"Nothing," I say quietly, still looking at the floor. "I dont want anything." She grunts, and stands up off of my bed.

"Whatever. Oh! By the way. I've got a great dress you could wear tomorrow. I wore it when I was your age." I look up at her, partially scared. She winks at me. "You'll love it." She then exits my room, closing the door after.

Will it? I mean, I'm not really a fan of dresses at all. I'd much prefer something more comfortable. Like... like a pair of shorts with a nice tee shirt. Yeah. A smile creeps upon my face as I come across the thought. It disappears after I realize that probably won't happen, with Meghan and what-not. I yawn, looking at the clock on my bedroom wall.

8:32 PM.

Huh. It's funny, mom would usually be calling out-

"Time to go to sleep!" I finally hear my mother call out to us from downstairs. Another smile crosses my face.

"Okay!" I shout out. I hop out of my bed to turn off my light. Once I do, I lay in bed, looking at the ceiling. After about thirty minutes, I sigh, and wonder what's bothering me so much that I cannot find a way to sleep.

* * *

"Here," Meghan says, pushing the calming, knee-lenghthed, white dress towards me. "Wear it with your white flats you got last year. It'll be cute." She quickly runs off, presumably to get ready as well. I shake my head slightly, looking at the dress once more. It's quite pretty, I'll give it that. But it's not really something I'd wear.

Ignoring that, I put it on. Once it's on, I put on my flats, and look in my mirror. My hair falls down to my chin, light brown, and thin, so there's not much I can do with it. I look around my drawer, in hope to find something to make it stand out a bit.

Finally, I come across a small, white bow for my hair. I look at it with my head tilted a bit, wondering where I'd gotten it from. It looks as if it's for a small child, so I probably got it when I was really young. I smile, and gently place it on the left side of my head. I look in the mirror once again, and smile wider at my reflection. For once, I look more like a girl.

And maybe that's not a bad thing this time around.

"Elissa?! Are you going to come down and eat before the Reapings?" my mother yells out to me, questioningly. I ruffle the end of my dress, and open my door.

"Yes, of course," I respond, shuffling down the stairs. "How has your morning been, mom?"

She sighs, smiling. "Fine, dear. I like that dress. Wasn't that Meghan's? If you wanted a dress, we could've bought you one!"

"Ah... No, I-I didn't want it. Meghan just wanted me to wear it." I sit on our dining table and take a small bite into the toast.

"Ah, I see. How wonderful. You look so cute! And it's only your first year! How exciting!"

I giggle quietly, as I think of mom in comparison to the Capitol citizens. She'd fit in well, unfortunately. "Thank you!" Meghan runs down the stairs with her light pink dress that flows down to her ankles. She nearly trips on the last step.

"Darling!" my mother exclaims, running to her. "You must be careful!"

Meghan chuckles slightly, brushing it off. "Sorry about that. You almost ready to go, newbie? It starts soon."

I look at her in shock. "R-Really?" She nods, fixing one of her heels. "Er, okay!" I place the toast on the plate, and turn to mother. "I'll finish it when we get back! Tell daddy I said bye!"

"Of course," mom replies, patting my head. "Go on now."

Meghan and I hustle out of the door, on our way to the Town Square. It's quiet for a few minutes, until Meghan brings up a topic. "Houses around here are sure crappy, huh?"

I gasp, taking note that what she said was rude. "Meghan!"

"I'm serious. Look around." I quickly glance around, realizing that what she's said is true. People are sitting on the cement, dirt all over their faces, torn clothing, along with messy hair. I shake my head in pity, looking ahead. "See?"

"That's rude," I mutter to her, hoping no one had heard her.

"But it's true." After that, neither of us speaks. Seeing people like so really bothers me. How is it fair that we live in a wealthier home, just because daddy's business here is successful? But, on the same note, I should be used to it, huh?

I vigorously shake my head, scolding myself for thinking such a thing.

Before we know it, we've arrived at the Town Square, and we separate. I'm slightly confused about where to go, but before Meghan leaves, she pints at a certain line, full of my classmates. I smile, and walk over to the line.

* * *

"We've finally begun," Thirlion Herd, our District escort, shouts into the mic. I wince slightly. "Welcome, all! Aren't you excited? Maybe we'll get a Victor this year!" I hear him chuckle at the end of that statement. I fidget a little, wondering how someone could take something so cruel so seriously. "Well, let's get the potential lady, huh?" He walks up to the bowl, as I look behind me, in search of Meghan in the sixteen year-old section.

I actually manage to find her, as she looks at me as well. I smile, and give her a low wave. She smiles back, waving as well.

"Elissa Brooks," I hear Thirlion announce. My eyes widen, as I try to process what I just got called for. "Elissa, please come to the stage."

I look at my sister dreadfully, hoping she'll do something, anything to save me.

She's simply looking at the cold, hard ground.

I swallow hard, as I take heavy steps towards the stage. My eyes are starting to water, and are probably going to fall down my face soon. But, I still try my best to remain strong.

Once I make it to the stage, Thirlion mutters, "Not a Victor from the females," before continuing, "Any volunteers to help this little lady?" No one says anything. Not even Meghan! "No? Alright." I break down and sob quietly in my hands, as he walks up to the male's bowl. I quickly stop, remembering that I'm on camera. I wipe my tears, and straighten up.

Thirlion arrives back at the podium, clears his throat, and announces, "Chris Dwelliq."

But I'm hardly paying attention to what's happening afterwards. Simply because I realize I'm probably going to die in less than a week.

* * *

"Oh, dear!" my mother bawls out, coming into the room to hug me. I hug her back, crying into her shoulder. "Oh, don't cry, sweetie! Don't cry!"

I open my eyes, only to see Meghan creep into the room, still looking at the floor. Anger fills up in my chest as I speak out to her, "Why? Why didn't you volunteer for me?"

"You think," she murmurs, looking at me, "I'd actually make it out there?"

I push away from my mother. "You think I have any more of a chance?!"

"Well..." she starts, but doesn't continue.

"Quiet now, girls. No time for arguing, only preparation," my mother says, 'fixing' my dress a bit.

"W-What?" I say, astonished. "M-Mom. I'm going into the Hunger Games. I'm..." I pause uncomfortably. "I'm going to die."

"Non-sense," she replies, smiling at me. "You'll have too many sponsors to die! I mean, look at you!" I look at her, confused. "You look just like me! How could the Capitol not love you, honey?!"

I become slightly dizzy. "I-I..."

"You'll be fine," Meghan pipes up.

I almost send them out myself, but reconsider and instead ask, "Where's daddy?"

My mother rolls her eyes. "Something came up in the Capitol, and he had to head there. Hey! He may be on the same train as you! How exciting, yes?"

I'm about to react, but mother speaks once again, "Ah," she slips a ring off of her left pinky finger, and slides it on my right index finger. She looks at my face, and smiles. "Your token."

I don't have anything to say in response, though, as Peacekeepers barge into the room and guide my family members away.

"You'll do great, darling!" mother shouts out. "We love you!"

The door shuts soon after.

"Do you?" I find myself asking no one in particular, as tears trace my face again. "Do you really?"

* * *

**District Eleven**  
**Chris Dwelliq (13)**

"All I'm saying is: I don't stand out," I explain to my friend, Daryl. He chuckles, shaking his head in the process.

"So what?" he replies. "You think I stand out? 'Cause I don't." I roll my eyes.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Maybe." We smirk at each other, before continuing.

"I was about to say! Tons of chicks like you, you ignorant scumbag." I laugh after saying this.

"I wouldn't really say 'tons'," he mutters under his breath.

"Anna, Josphine, Yvonne," I start listing aloud, "Kate, Remi, Marcilyn-"

"Okay!" he interrupts, chuckling slightly. "I get it."

"You sure? Because quite frankly-"

"_Yes. _I'm sure." I scoff.

"Sure you are. You know something?"

"What?" He turns to me, a questioning look on his face.

"If you were to get Reaped," I begin to explain, "you'd come out victourious, and eventually become the 'new' Finnick Odair." We both laugh after I say this.

"Nah," he brushes it off. "You know he's a prostitute?"

"Well I guess that's _your _future job after becoming a Victor," I say, winking. He shakes his head, disagreeing.

"I will never, _ever_, go in those Games. No matter what." The words seem to echo in my head, as we carry on with the day.

* * *

"Chris?" my dad, Ferl, calls out. I groan, and turn in the opposite direction. "It's time to get ready, you know?"

"Ugh," I groan out, rubbing my eyes. "Okay!" I get out of my bed, ruffle my light brown hair, and look out my window. The sky is a light shade of blue- practically white, and clouds are scattered everywhere. Such a peaceful sight...

...For a horrendous day.

I quickly shower, then get dressed. I put on my only pair of slacks, of which are black, along with a button up white shirt. I put on my black 'dress shoes', and walk out of my room, straight into the kitchen. I hear dad in the living room, probably reading something.

"Thanks for waking me up early," I say, looking for something eat. I hear him clear his throat.

"Not a problem. Are you nervous?" I turn in his direction, and scoff.

"No. I'm only thirteen."

"Twelve year-olds get chosen yearly." I think about this for a minute.

"Isn't that ironic? Don't you think the Capitol has something-"

"Son. Someone might hear you. And you know what happens after someone hears you?" I sigh.

"I get Reaped."

"There you go." I continue looking for food, thinking to myself.

I mean, I know why dad is so uptight about Reapings and stuff. We lost my older sister eleven years ago because of the Games, after all. And she was thirteen.

That's probably why he's so uptight this year. But quite honestly, I should be fine. Should.

After about thirty minutes of eating and small talk, I tell him I'm leaving.

"So early?" he asks, slightly confused.

"Yeah. Nothing else to do. I'll see you later." And with that, I shut the door quietly after me.

* * *

"We've finally begun," Thirlion Herd, our District escort, shouts into the mic. I scoff at his excitement. "Welcome, all! Aren't you excited? Maybe we'll get a Victor this year!" He chuckles to himself at the end of the comment. Sadist. "Well, let's get the potential lady, huh?" He walks up to the bowl, as Daryl elbows me.

"What?" I whisper harshly.

"I bet it's a young girl." I roll my eyes.

"Of course it is." As we finish the small conversation, Thirlion arrivs back at the podium.

"Elissa Brooks," he announces. His voice... sounds like he wants blood. I shiver in response. "Elissa, please come to the stage."

After a while, a tiny, poor little girl from the twelve year-old section comes out miserably. I give a pitied look, as she slowly makes it up to the stage.

"Any volunteers to help this little lady?" District Eleven is quiet. "No? Alright." I bow my head, knowing she won't make it out there. After all, she's sobbing on the stage now. Then again, who could blame her?

Before I know it, Thirlion has gotten the male's slip and is back at the podium, ready to announce the male tribute. I turn to Daryl and say, "Ready to become a-"

"Chris Dweliq," I hear my name being called out. My expression drops completely.

"Vict... or?" Daryl looks at me in unbelievable shock, as I manage to move up to the stage after a few seconds.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Daryl says, walking into the room. I look at him in dread. "I can't believe it!"

"Hey, man, it's gonna be alright. Maybe I'll get lucky-"

"Or maybe you'll die," he says, with a striken look on his face.

"Daryl. Come on. A little faith would help," I suggest, mustering up a smile.

"Hope. Faith," he recalls, scoffing. "It's only for the weak, man. I'm sorry. You aren't going to last." I wince.

"Dude! What's wrong with you? I'm leaving and this is how you see me off?" It's quiet after I make that statement.

"Sorry. I just... really can't believe it, you know?"

"Yeah. Double that for me." We manage to chuckle after.

"I'm gonna miss you dude. You have no idea." I smile.

"Yeah. It's the same here." A thought crosses my mind. "Hey, do you have a possible token? My dad's sanity is probably pretty bent up right now." He scoffs.

"Probably?" He yanks off a chain from his neck, and places it in my palm.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just promise me something?" I tilt my head to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Don't lose it out there. If you do come back, I want you to be in one peace, you know?" It's silent for a bit. "Sorry, the request is slightly self-centered."

"Not at all. I understand. I'll try my best." I nod.

He smiles, until a Peacekeeper comes in a grabs him by the arm. "Time to go," the Peacekeeper says, harshly.

"Daryl! I'll see you around, man!" I stick a thumbs up out to him.

He only gives me a pitied look as a response.

After the door slams, I wait patiently for my father. He actually ended up not showing.

I wonder what happened.

* * *

**Woooot! New chapter. c:**

**So, it seems most of you guys (that responded, at least) would like your tributes drawn, which makes me quite excited, as I love drawing!**

**But there's a couple of problems.**

**A) I'm not sure if this'll bother you guys, by the drawings will be more or less anime styled. If you guys would prefer something else, I'd try my best, but probably fail. D:**

**B) I'm not sure if I have to draw them on the computer. Do I? Again, I'd try, but probably fail... T-T**

**C) I'm not sure how to upload the drawings for you all to see, IF I draw them via pencil and paper. Sooo...**

**Irrelevant QOTD:**

**Do any of you guys know how I could do it ("it" being drawing your tributes on actual paper)? If not, I'll just attempt to draw it via computer. :P**

**Regular QOTD:**

**How would you feel if your older family members (or friends) didn't volunteer for you at the Reapings, after you had been Reaped? Let me knooow, please. c;**

**BTW, any of you guys see the season premiere for The Walking Dead yesterday? :ooooo Ohhh my! Yay for "Daryl". :3**

**Until next time~**

**See ya. /(^-^)/**


	13. Tears & Expectations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Huge thanks once again to all of you that gave me suggestions about the drawings! :3**

**Thanks also to kgeesy and Yuki-Rin for our last set of Reaping tributes!**

**Enjoy the last Reaping chapter! c:**

* * *

**District Twelve**  
**Bobbin Petyrs (12)**

"I mean, seriously," I hear Thalia, a good friend of mine, practically shout out, "if you're going to go up on that stage, don't cry!" I swing my feet swiftly under the large step in front of my front door, as my other friend, Spool, begins to respond.

"Well you can't expect them to be that... prepared. Usually when a child is sent to their death, they're going to cry. Right, Bobbin?" I hastily look at him, and nod. Thalia scoffs, and rolls her eyes.

"You do realize that Bobbin is just going to agree with anything you say when you suddenly ask her like that, right? No offense, Bobby." I smile softly.

"Yeah. That's why I asked," Spool says, chuckling to himself. "Duh."

"Oh, shut up!" Thalia says loudly, throwing one of her sandals towards Spool. He bends down to quickly dodge it.

"Woah, woah, hostility!" Spool and I laugh, while Thalia scowls at the both of us.

"What does that even mean, you big jerk?!" We laugh louder, as Thalia crosses her arms over her chest.

After a while we calm down, and just hang out silently. The night sky is above us, and we find ourselves gazing at it, amazed.

"Do you ever wonder what's out there?" Thalia asks, curiously.

"Stars, obviously," Spool remarks. I smirk.

"Obviously! Don't talk to me like I'm stupid..."

"But doesn't he always talk to you like you're stupid?" I ask her, smiling slightly.

"Hush Bobby!" We all end up laughing again. I shift in my stance slightly, remembering the time.

"How do your parents even let you guys stay out this late?" I ask, startled. I stand up, worried.

"Dunno," Spool responds, standing up as well. "My parents aren't that protective over me. They're more protective over my little brother, actually. Not that I mind."

"Pfft," Thalia scoffs. "Nothing to worry about! We usually just tell them we lost track of time. The real question is; how can you deal with such an overprotective dad?"

"He isn't that overprotective," I counter. "He isn't out here watching us, at the least." Thalia laughs as Spool chuckles.

"Well, we should go," Spool suggests. "See you tomorrow, Bobbin."

"Bye, Bobby!" Thalia exclaims, waving her hands out frantically as they're walking away.

"Bye," I murmur, waving back. Once I lose sight of them, I quietly open my front door. My father is clearly sleeping on our small couch, his head partially resting on his own shoulder. I smile, and attempt to close the door silently, but it slips from my hands and slams loudly against the wall. I flinch as my father gasps out, presumably scared.

"Bobbin!" He says loudly. "What were you doing?!" He glances outside, and takes note of that it's rather dark outside. "Why were you out so late? Didn't I tell you to stay in front of the house? Not to go far? You better not have gone to Spool's or Thalia's house, Bobbin, or else-"

"Dad," I mutter, looking at him, concerned. "I was outside our house the whole time. We-" I pause, remembering Thalia's words. "We lost track of time."

"I see," he grumbles, rubbing his eyes. "Bobbin, tomorrow's the Reaping's. I suspected you to be more responsible and go to sleep sooner. Go to bed, please."

"Yes, sir," I mutter, walking down our rather small hallway, and eventually getting into my room. I close the door quietly, and change into clothes that would be more comfortable sleeping in.

I settle in my bed, and stare out of my bedroom window in a daze. I guess I could understand why dad acts the way he does. I mean, mother did die when I was only two. And not from typical starvation, or even the mines (not that many women even work in the mines). It was from childbirth. Giving birth to my apparent little brother, whom of which also ended up passing away. It doesn't strike me as much as it should, but that's probably only because I was so young. It probably strikes dad every day, though. I wouldn't be surprised. I sigh, concluding my thoughts about my deceased family members and my striken father before I begin crying.

I groan, turning away from my window, remembering that I told myself earlier on in the day that I would pick out an outfit for the Reapings.

'I'll just pick one out randomly in the morning,' I assure myself, closing my eyes. 'It shouldn't be too difficult,

* * *

"Bobby!" Thalia yells out from the line she's standing in. I look at her wide-eyed, as everyone else around her turns to look at me. "You're nearly late! What took you so long?!"

"A-Ah..." I stammer out, walking up to her. She's crossing her hands across her chest, as usual. "I woke up a little late and had to get something nice to wear..."

"You? Late? Ha! That's new." Thalia scoffs out.

"Y-Yeah," I say uncomfortably, due to how loud she is. I look around for Spool, but fail to find him. "Where's Spool?"

She rolls her eyes, as usual. "He probably got here way earlier than us. You know Spool." I nod, knowingly. "Are you nervous?" she asks, but quietly instead of obnoxiously.

I swallow hard. "A little." She pats my back, hard. I wince at the impact.

"Don't worry! We're only twelve after all!" She exclaims loudly. The people around us shake their heads and chuckle slightly, but I can't seem to find out why. Maybe because she's so loud. I turn away from Thalia to look at the audience of possible tributes for the Games. I shuffle my feet slightly, nervous.

Eventually we get our fingers pricked, and stand in the audience along with the other twelve year-old girls. Thalia looks rather excited, while I probably look pretty disturbed. I mean, sure, this is my first year, but that doesn't change the fact that two people are going to be sent to their deaths today...

"Good morning, everyone!" our District escort, Maybelle Verc, says quite loudly into the mic. She reminds me of Thalia somewhat, despite the wild hair-do, outfit, and skin tone, all of which consisted of green. "Welcome to our Reapings! Shall we begin?" She walks up to the females' bowl, drawing a slip from the bowl, quickly.

"How exciting," Thalia remarks, staring wide-eyed at Maybelle. I only nod so that we won't end up arguing. I look up to Maybelle once she makes it back to the mic.

"Bobbin Petyrs," she announces, looking out to the girls section afterwards. Thalia's hands drop, as her mouth hangs down.

"T-That's you!" she says so loudly I wouldn't be surprised the Capitol heard her. I look at her in mere shock, as she returns the look as well. Tears build up in my eyes as I head to the stage, trying hard not to look too weak.

"Ah! Welcome, Bobbin," Maybelle says to me once I reach the stage, presumably out of pity. She clears her throat after I fail to respond, "Any volunteers, ladies?" Silence has never, ever been so painful in my life. "Well, let's get a boy, yes?" She walks up to the second bowl, but all I can think about is what's going to happen after all of this.

What's going to happen to me?

* * *

"Bobbin!" my father yells out, barging into the room. Tears streak down my face at the sight of him.

"D-Daddy!" We embrace for a while, simply crying our hearts out. "Daddy, I-I don't understand! We didn't sign up f-for tesserae. H-How-"

"Anyone can be picked, darling," he states, still hugging me. "Anyone."

"I-It's not fair! It's never been fair! I hate this!" I find myself nearly screaming out in agony. My father simply pats the back of my head, never letting go.

"I-I know," I hear him mutter through his tears, which makes me cry even harder. "I know s-sweetie, but you have to be strong." He lets go of me, but still holds me by my shoulders. I stare at he teary, distraught eyes. "You have to be strong. Tough. Don't let any of them g-get to you, you understand me?" I nod, and sniffle.

"Yes, sir."

"You promise? You promise you won't let anything at all get to you? I want you to promise." I cry even harder than before, knowing that he has to leave soon.

"I-I promise, dad. I promise."

As if someone was waiting for us to finish, a Peacekeeper comes into the room, and takes dad away. I'm crying, but I know I can't do anything, so I let them take him. Despite my best efforts, I'm bawling out, even though I told myself I shouldn't.

"I-I love you, Bobbin! Try your best sweetie, okay?" The door slams loudly in his face.

I cry silently until I hear the door open once again, revealing Spool and Thalia. Both have concerned looks on their faces, although Thalia's facial expression looks a bit more emotional than Spool's.

"Bobby!" Thalia cries out, hugging me. I don't respond, I only continue crying. "I'm so sorry. I had no i-idea that you'd get Reaped-"

"No one did," Spool interrupts, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," Thalia repeats, still hugging me. I nod after a while, finally acknowledging them.

"I-It's okay," I say, reassuringly. "I-I'm okay. I have to be s-strong," I say, remembering my father's words. "Strong."

"Yes," Thalia remarks, hopeful. "Yes! Stay strong, okay? Look," she takes off one of her infamous bracelets that she makes herself. It's woven beautifully, with yellow and green threads. "I've got your token. See?" She holds it up in front of my face, but for bringing it down to put it on my wrist. I smile gently.

"Thank you." Thalia looks at me before crying again.

"I'm going to miss you s-so much!" I hug her tightly.

"I-I will, too! You know I will. Same with you, Spool." I look at him. He's leaning on the wall next to the large, bulky door, and he's smirking. I tilt my head, curious. "What?"

"You," he states, seemingly amused. "You're becoming stronger by the second."

I smile, and plan to respond, until another Peacekeeper comes into the room and drags my friends away.

"N-No," Thalia cries out. "I-I don't want to go! No!"

"Come on, Thalia," Spool says calmly. "She'll be back."

The door closes loudly shortly after, and all I'm left with are my thoughts and tears.

* * *

**District Twelve**  
**Fallon McLaughlin (18-19)**

"Hm," my mother, April, murmurs quietly. "Interesting. Although your theory is incorrect, it's interesting." I stomp my foot in frustration and reach my hand out for the frail piece of paper. She looks up at me before returning it, laughing quietly. "You'll get it. Don't worry."

"Sure," I mutter, walking off. Sometimes, I wonder if she's wrong, and I'm actually correct. Like, maybe now, my theory is totally correct, and she's leading me in the wrong direction.

Or maybe I'm just paranoid.

Nevertheless, I go into my rather large room, and silently close the door. I rip the paper in half, and throw it in the small can set next to my desk. I sit down in my chair, and rub my temples. Because my parents are both teachers, I've spent my life studying away, trying to surpass everyone, including my parents. My hope was to surpass them by my nineteenth birthday. Unfortunately, being that my birthday is tomorrow, the day of the Reapings, it doesn't seem as if that's going to happen.

It's not like I want to become a teacher, though. I'd rather go into the Games than become a teacher. I'd like to become a botanist, or someone who studies plants, for the Capitol. It's one of the only ways I can think of escaping District Twelve. Aside from, maybe, volunteering. And I'm no career, so that's not an option.

"Fallon?" my father, Edmond, calls out from downstairs, presumably. "Have you picked out your last Reaping outfit?" I roll my eyes, slightly irritated.

"Yes! Don't worry about it," I lie.

"Alright. Dinner at six! That's in two hours! Your mother and I have a meeting starting soon. Don't leave the house while we're gone!" I hear the door close shortly after. I sigh, leaning back in my seat.

"Where would I go, anyway?" I ask no one in particular. "Everything I need is right here."

* * *

"Have you come up with another theory?" my mother asks at the dinner table.

I take a chunk of rice and eat it, before responding, "No. You'd probably assume it to be wrong anyway. I know how you feel about coming up with something too soon."

She smirks, probably impressed with how observant I've become. "Well, then. Keep trying."

My father grunts to himself. "I would've come up with it by now." I nearly roll my eyes.

"Oh, come on, Edmond. Give him a break," my mother says, winking at me. I ignore it and continue eating dinner.

"I'm just saying."

I suddenly become seriously irritated. I push myself away from the table, stand up, and wipe my mouth. I throw the napkin on the table, and say, "May I be excused?"

"No," my father says, harshly. "You may not. What's your problem?"

"My problem?" I chuckle, looking at him. "You need to ask yourself that question."

"I'm not the one with the attitude, young man. Take a seat. Let's talk this out." I scoff.

"How about no?" I suggest, walking away, towards our large set of stairs.

"Fallon! Get back here-"

"Let him go," my mother says, as I climb the stairs. "Let him cool off."

"Just this once," I hear him say. "I don't really enjoy being disrespected by my only child. What's gotten into him lately? He was never like this as a child, or even a young teen. Do you think it's because he thinks he's going to be leaving us soon?" I stop at the top of the stairs, unnoticed, to listen to the rest of their conversation.

"Presumably. Just let him be. He'll be leaving soon, as you said." My father scoffs.

"If he's good enough for the Capitol. Honestly, do you think he's even ready? He doesn't seem like Capitol material to me. I mean, the people up there are geniuses. Him? He's just a District Twelve smart-ass. Nothing comparable to a genius." I clench my hands into fists out of pure anger and hatred.

"Don't under-estimate him. You'd be surprised. Isn't that right, Fallon?" she asks, and I realize that she's known I've been hiding here the whole time. I simply grunt and head to my room, frustrated even more.

* * *

"Good morning!" our District escort, Maybelle Verc, chirps out loudly into the microphone. I wince at the sound of her loud voice, and I wince even more at the sight of, well, her overall. She's basically a huge leaflet. Nothing but green. "Welcome to our Reapings! Shall we start?" The crowd awaits the name of the female tribute, as I simply stand there, grumpy. I mean, I'm nineteen now. I shouldn't even be here.

As I'm lost in my thoughts, Maybelle calls out for the female. I miss her name, but I couldn't honestly care less. I see an unfortunate little girl whom of which looks Asian, with her sleek black hair and small frame, walk up the stairs next to Maybelle. She isn't wailing out, surprisingly, but I expect the tears to come. They always do.

Maybelle asks the useless question that no one ever answers, and carries on after the silence. She walks up to the male's bowl, takes a slip, and walks back to the microphone. I wait impatiently, hoping that this'll end sooner so I can go back home and work on the theory that my mother probably won't approve of.

"Fallon McLaughlin," Maybelle states clearly.

Huh. that's strange. I swear she just said my name. I look around and find the other eighteen year-old gentlemen looking at me in awe. My mind is spinning as I realize that I've been Reaped.

I've been Reaped! Is this a joke? I grunt and walk towards the stage, a slight smirk plastered across my face. It's not out of cockiness, as others must be thinking. Rather, astonishment. Are you kidding me? I shouldn't even be here! _I should be home!_

But I don't make a scene. I just stay composed, and try to analyze the situation. No one's going to volunteer for me, clearly, so I try to think of strategy instead of my probable death, as the little girl next to me is probably doing. I'm not going to lose out there. I did not study vigorously only to die in the stupid Games.

Let's get this over with.

* * *

"Ah, Fallon," my mother begins saying simply, shortly after entering the room. "You handled that so well! I'm proud to have such a composed son. Right, Edmond?"

He smirks. "Indeed. You were pretty calm out there. Confident, even. I'm impressed."

"I shouldn't even be here," I say, crossing my arms. "I'm nineteen."

"Well, although that may be true," my mother states, smiling, "I suggest using that as an advantage. I mean, you're going to be older than everyone else out there. More experience, yes?"

"Not really," I respond, becoming irritated with them again. "But whatever. I can promise you both one thing, though." They both turn to me, curious.

"I'm not dying out there like the rest of them."

"Oh, of course not," my mother responds, laughing slightly at the thought. "We expect you to come out there, without a doubt. You may be from District Twelve, but you're brilliant. Show the Capitol that, okay?"

"Right," my father agrees, nodding. "Anyways, I've got your token." He digs into his pockets, and takes out a broken arrow head. I chuckle at it. "What?"

"What the hell is that?" I ask, still chuckling.

"It's from when I was rather young. Fourteen, maybe? I was into hunting and what-not. Here," he extends it out towards me. "Take it."

I oblige, and stuff it into my pocket, as Peacekeepers enter the room, taking my parents away. I sigh, and wave them goodbye.

"We expect you to come back," I hear my mother shout out. "I want to see your final theory, after all!"

The door closes afterwards, and I smirk.

"You will."

* * *

**...And thus, the Games begin...**  
**...Sort of.**

**Here we are! ;D Couldn't have done it without you guys! The Games are just starting, and I can't wait..! :x**

**Alright, as usual, the QOTD:**  
**Would you want to get close to you District partner at all? Or maybe even team up with them? Let me know in your review!**

**And, just to let you all know, the ****two tributes**** I've chosen for the Train Rides are:**

**Cohdy Aishen, from District One.**

**Penny Gundor, from District Seven.**

**Thanks for reading all the way through so far, guys!**

**Until next time~**


	14. Nothing We Expected

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ah! The very first chapter after the Reapings! How exciting!**

**Hope I don't let you guys down. ^^'**

**Enjoy! c;**

* * *

_**District One Male**_  
_**Cohdy Aishen**_

* * *

"Well," Alayka, our District escort, begins to say to Silver and I as we board the train behind her. "I guess I should get your District mentors." Her fake chirp-like voice is beyond obvious. It's probably because of us interrupting her during the Reapings.

Great. I haven't even gotten to the Capitol yet, and someone dislikes me. I disregard it and look at Silver, whom of which has taken a seat in the middle of the cart room. I smile at the sight of her, and gaze at the rest of the room. It's stunningly extravagant, nothing less expected of the Capitol. It's funny, when most people think of volunteering, they think of the Games. Naturally. No one ever really thinks about the train rides there, you know? Even if it's a beautiful experience.

After looking around for a few seconds, I take a seat next to Silver, smiling at her once again. She smiles back, but shifts slightly, as if she's uncomfortable. I shrug it off quickly, though. I assume she isn't really used to things or places like this. Neither am I, actually, despite my father being as close to the Capitol as he is. None the less, I try to start a conversation with Silver while Alayka is gone.

"Hey, it's pretty, uh, fancy here, right?" I feel my face heat up immediately after the statement. Honestly, I can't even say or do anything with her without blushing like a freaking wimp. I hear her giggle to herself. "W-What's so funny?"

"You're reaction to everything," she replies simply. "It's like you're a... a... what are they called? Those red fruit?"

"Tomatoes?" I ask, stunned at the fact she didn't know. I mean, I've heard rude guys back at home use the term 'blonde' as dumb, but I've never actually witnessed one act like it.

"Yes! Tomatoes! How did you know?!" She says, overreacting. Almost sarcastically. I almost roll my eyes, but decide against it. I wouldn't want her disliking me, too. Instead, I shrug.

"Lucky guess." Suddenly, Alayka and out presumable District mentors walk into the room. I straighten up, while Silver simply remains still, looking at them.

"Silver, Cohdy," Alayka addresses us, sternly. "Meet your District mentors: Zallie Alera, and Quenn Thriller." I look at the each of them, studiously.

I swallow hard at the sight of their appearances. Zallia Alrea, the female mentor, is tall, and bulky. She has short, dark brown hair that's cut into a pixie cut, and light green eyes that stand out unbelievably. She's wearing a decent blouse, and a matching skirt. Unfortunately, I fail to recall her Games. But I honestly don't think I'd want to. She looks tough. Too tough.

The male mentor, Quenn Thriller, isn't too different. He's taller than Zallie by about two inches, so I'm going to assume he stands at about six-foot three inches. Which is tall. Really, really tall. I shrink in my seat slightly when I think about it. He has a shaved head with piercing blue eyes. Both of their appearances are terrifying, and I wonder to myself, is this what we're supposed to look like as Careers? If so, I've clearly made a mistake.

Actually, I take that back. I've already made a mistake by entering this thing.

"It seems as if we've got a blonde and a kid," Zallie says, looking at the both of us up and down. "Seriously. She looks more and more like a dumb blonde the closer you get to her, and he looks like an innocent child either way. From afar or from up close." Zallie then crackles out a hideous laugh, as if what she said was extremely funny. Quenn simply stands there, looking at us. I look for Alayka but then realize that she's left the room sometime while I was dazed off.

"H-How rude," I hear Silver gasp out, offended. "I'm not dumb, thank you."

Silver saying this makes Zallie laugh out even louder until Quenn finally speaks up, "Stop laughing, you sound like a dying hyena." This makes Zallie go quiet almost instantly. Silver giggles as I smirk at the comment myself, even if I'm against all of this... rudeness overall. "Don't smirk, kid. I'm assuming you're going to be a Bloodbath tribute, unless we fix you up a bit." My smirk fades as fast as Zallie's laugh died out. Silver giggles once again. "And you," Quenn says, looking at her dully.

"Hm? Yes, sir?" she asks innocently.

"You're so easy to read. Practically a book. You're probably going to die shortly after the Bloodbath, you know that right? The only reason I've assumed you're going to last longer than that kid is because of your looks. So don't get cocky."

Before we know it, it's as quiet as it was in the Justice Building, after our guests had left.

"Way to kill the mood, Quenn," I hear Zallie mutter.

"They needed to know the truth," he states simply, looking us over one more time. I swallow hard once again. I'm a Bloodbath tribute?

"Well, well, well," Zallie pipes up, smirking at both me and Silver. "Seems like we've been greeted with disappointments think year."

"Most likely," Quenn sighs, taking a seat across from us, rubbing his forehead. I sink a bit more in my seat, and glance at Silver. She looks shocked, to say in the least. But if you look closely enough, you can see the slight irritation on her face. Maybe even anger. I look at her, curiously. I wouldn't expect her to be the kind of person to be irritated that easily.

Maybe there's more to her than we all think.

"Ah, it's quiet in here," Alayka comes back into the room. We all turn to her. She looks shocked at each of our expressions. "What'd I miss?"

"Get outta here, weirdo lady," Quenn says, aggressively. "Can't you see we're getting to know each other here?"

"Well, pardon me! All we have in District One is rude, arrogant people," she mutters, leaving the room once more.

"C-Could you excuse me for a moment?" I ask, slightly dizzy myself.

"For?" Zallie asks, getting right in front of me. I stare at her, scared slightly.

"I-I just," I pause, looking around the room. "I just need to use the restroom."

"You think you'll have a chance to 'just use the restroom' in the Games? Because if you do-"

"Shut up, Zallie! Damn. Go, kid. Don't take too long," Quenn says sternly. I nod, and walk past Zallie.

* * *

Once entering the restroom, I close the door and immediately close the door and turn on the water. I splash the cold water against my face, and shiver slightly at the cold feel. I turn off the water and start at myself in the mirror.

Bloodbath tribute?

I grip onto the side of the sink. There's no way I'm a 'Bloodbath', right? I'm trained.

And what about Silver? Her, dying right after the Bloodbath? There's... There's no way. I begin to feel dizzier and dizzier after every second, realizing what I'm going to go through. And for what? To see my dad? To see what his job truly is? How ridiculous. I was never going to survive this, huh?

I look down at the bracelet Frion gave me as a token, and feel a small spark within my chest. I won't do this for me. Not even my dad.

I'll do it for Frion. Because even if he was doubtful, he believes in me now. And that's all that counts.

I wipe my face with the small towel placed next to the sink, and go back into the room.

* * *

"Look, girlie, I dunno who the hell told you these Games were _all about looks_, but they sure were fucking wrong," Quenn explains to Silver, ignoring the fact that I reentered. I look at the Silver, concerned about what he's talking about, and find that her face is flustered.

"They help," she stutters out, trying to remain calm. I can see her clenching and unclenching her fists every few seconds. I look back at Zallie and Quenn, who are both shaking their heads, unconvinced.

"What? You plan on getting a boyfriend in these Games?" Zallie asks, grinning. "He'll kill you within two days." My eyes widen at the comment.

"Both of you," Silver begins to say, smiling and standing up, "are useless, and whoever decided to make the both of you mentors is an idiot." After that, she storms off into the room Alayka walked into previously. Though I don't think that comment was necessary, I can't blame her for walking out. All of this is overwhelming in every possible way. I'm not quite sure how I'm dealing with it myself, after all.

"Honestly," Quenn mutters under his breath. "Girls like her are almost always like that. Pretty yet snobbier than a damn-"

"That's so not true!" Zallie gasps out, placing her hands on her hips. "_I'm_ not like her, and _I'm_ pretty!" She winks after making her snarky comment. Quenn scoffs, and I almost laugh, but I refrain from doing so, as I am scared of her.

"So," Quenn turns to me with a serious expression, "what's your strategy, Bloodbath?"

"B-Bloodbath?" I stammer out, flustered with embarrassment.

"Yeah. I'm going to call you that until you prove to me, and everyone else out there, that you've got what it takes. Got it?" I swallow hard for the third time.

"R-Right..."

"So? Go on and tell me what you've got planned out."

I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "Well. I... I was planning on joining the Careers, like any typical District One tribute." I look up from the floor and into Quenn's eyes. He's staring coldly, right back at me, with a stern face. "N-No?"

"What are the chances," Quenn finally says, breaking the temporary silence, "of you being able to join their alliance?" I don't respond, so he continues. "Let's be honest here. Your chances are pretty fucking low. Unless you are some type of miracle?" I look back at the floor, and shake my head slowly. "Well there you go. Next?"

"I-I don't have another plan, Quenn. I," I pause, realizing more and more by the second. "I don't... have anything else..." Zallie bursts out laughing once I finish this statement.

I look at Quenn with a bit of desperation, while he grins at me. "Hey, Zallie. Since you want to laugh and all that: You're getting the blonde. I've got this one." I look at him in a bit of shock, while Zallie scoffs out loudly.

"You want to mentor me over Silver? S-silver is a potential Career! I... I'm a Bloodbath. I have no chances, as you said!" His grin widens even more, so much that it scares me slightly.

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

The train bumps a little upwards, waking me up from my somewhat unpleasant dream. I push myself off of the bed I was sleeping on, and open the room's door. The hallway is dark, and the only light coming through is from the moon, outside. It seems as if we're passing mountains, which explains all of the recent bumps.

I sigh, scratch the back of my head, remembering where I'm going, and why, along with everything that has taken place so far. Though the food so far is surprisingly great, and we're only on the _train _right now, the reality of things is rather unsettling.

I take quiet steps to the room in which I had the conversation with Quenn. It's not as dark in that room, and there are still small little snacks placed out. My stomach growls in slight anticipation. I didn't eat much, after all, considering that Quenn and I were talking about strategy.

Our conservation strikes my mind once again, and I shiver. It's not cold at all, but the thought of the Games, and all of the work before hand is... is...

I shake my head, trying to lighten up a bit. I'd go check on Silver, but she'd probably think I'm a creep. And, quite frankly, she's my only hope for making it into the Careers. Or at least, that's what Quenn said...

_"Silver," Quenn says, smirking. I tilt my head, curiously._

_"Silver? What about her?"_

_"She's probably your only hope if you're still considering joining the Careers. You know that, right? She'll help you make connections." I think about this, nodding._

_"You're right, but..."_

_"But?" He says, firmly._

_"I don't want to use her." Quenn chuckles, shaking his head._

_"You're such a Bloodbath, kid. You know that?" Although this isn't much of a compliment at all, I smile gently as a response._

* * *

I awake to banging on my door. I open my eyes widely, and get up quickly and open the door, scared. Alayka is looking back at me, with a rather disgusted look. I look down at myself to find that I'm wearing the same clothing I wore for the Reapings. Which, in my opinion, isn't all too bad, but according to Alayka, it is.

'Maybe it isn't my hair,' I think to myself, given that she's still gawking at me in practical disbelief. I feel around my already frisky hair, to find that it feels frizzier than usual. Must be from all of the stress last night.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Alayka says something. "Erm, g-go on now, unfortunately you won't be able to shower, considering I woke you up rather late. So, go and grab an outfit from the closet. Quickly, quickly!" Right after, she leaves and closes the door. I sigh, and look back down at my current outfit.

'Will I ever even see this again?' I ask myself, removing it slowly. 'I doubt it.'

After about ten minutes, I'm all dressed up, and managed to do something with my dirty blonde hair. I rush out of the room, to find that Alayka, Quenn, Zallie, and Silver are all sitting at a table located in the middle of the room. There's a variety of food places on the semi-large table, and everyone is rather spread out- there's a seat between everyone.

'Do none of them like each other or something?' I question, taking the available seat next to Quenn, given that he's my mentor. He grins at me a gestures towards the food. I smile back, and gently reach out to get food. If I were being honest, I'm not hungry. But I might as well take advantage of the food while I've got it. I look up at Silver in the process, but she has her arms crossed around her chest, and looks defiant towards Zallie, her mentor. Meanwhile, Zallie is also scowling at her, violently. It seems as if Silver is refusing to eat.

I shrug it off and try to eat, thinking about the Capitol, and what's going to happen there.

As if Quenn can read my mind, he says, "Once we arrive at the Capitol, you'll be taken to get... 'perfected'."

"'Perfected'?" I repeat.

"Well, you'll be pampered. Don't act like little miss blonde over here and be all resistant. Just let them do what they do and get it over with." I swallow.

"Then?" I ask eagerly.

"Then you'll be prepared for that stupid parade. Be ready to wear something ridiculous." Zallie scoffs at his remark.

"Not as rediculous as the other tributes, you know? You won't be a fucking tree, or remote control, or maybe even-"

"We get it," Silver says suddenly. "So shut up."

"What did you just say to me, kid?" Zallie asks, rising up from her seat, and standing right next to Silver. Silver still seems to stay calm and composed, with her arms still crossed over her chest. But when Zallie repeats herself, she stiffens up a bit. And I completely understand why. "_What _did you tell me to do?"

"Zallie," Quenn finally interrupts. "Sit down and eat, okay? Stop acting like a fucking child and grow up." Zallie glares at Silver a bit more before returning to her seat. "And you, attitude girl. Stop being so stuck up. It's annoying, and your double personality that you're trying to pull won't help you in the Games. So drop it." Double personality? What? "Now."

Silver rolls her eyes, and groans. "Stop acting like you know everything." I see Zallie grip onto her fork a bit harder. I shift uncomfortably.

"Anyways," Quenn says, sighing. "Let's take a look at the rest of the tributes." He reaches for the remote control placed right next to his plate, and turns on the television placed above the window behind Silver. Each of us look towards the screen, curious to find out what the rest of the tributes look like. What kind of threat they were.

Who may or may not end up killing me.

Quenn had turned on the screen just in time. The reapings for District One had just come to an end, and Silver and I are now shaking hands. Everyone can see my reddened face, clear as day. I look at the carpet. 'How embarrassing. Really...'

"Looks like we've got a little crush coming from District One, am I right?" I hear Caesar Flickerman, the Capitol's infamous talk show host, chuckle out. I find myself blushing once again. "But who could blame the poor lad? This young lady is beyond beautiful, yes?"

It immediately cuts to District Two after, as we see a determined girl volunteer and walk up on stage. Not surprised there. The same thing occurs with the boys, a rather tired looking- but still intimidating- guy volunteers.

'Well,' I think to myself, 'I guess we know where I stand so far.' I look at Quenn for his reaction, but don't find one. He's just looking at the screen, hard.

"My goodness, we've got some excellent tributes coming from District Two, do we not?" Caesar says, delighted.

More District reapings roll by. A geeky-looking kid volunteers from Three. That's surprising. Why would he, of all people there, volunteer? Then Four. The tributes from there look 'disappointing', according to Quenn. But I can't see what he means. They look tough. Ready.

The opposite of me.

Five and Six roll by aswell. Nothing too surprising there. Then Seven comes along. An independent girl gets reaped, while an extremely tough looking guy volunteers.

What the?

When the tributes from that District shake hands, they grin slightly at each other. Are they friends? Family, even? I swallow hard again, something that I'm getting used to, unfortunately. They're a threat. A real one.

"Seems like we've got some interesting ones coming from Seven," Claudius Templesmith, another famous talk show host, remarks. That's an understatement.

More and more reapings roll by, but none of them really stand out to me like the others did. Sure, some volunteered, others didn't, but it was repetitive after a while. Some stood out, others didn't. I know I should be interested to know who I'm up against, but...

Before I know it, Quenn shuts off the television, and we all look at each other, silent.

Quenn interrupts the silence after a while, "There are potential Careers coming from Seven, Eight, and Ten. defiantly Two. Maybe Four. Which bumps the both of you two way down."

Silver scoffs, while I twitch slightly. Way down?

"H-How far down?" I ask.

Quenn looks at me in all seriousness. "Bloodbath down."

I want to faint, right there, right then, but I can't.

Because at that moment, we we're able to see the Capitol. Which meant that it all was officially starting soon.

Which meant two things:

First, my death was approaching me fast than I anticipated. And on the inside, I was freaking out. I'm not sure how much longer I can 'keep it in', either,

And second. The real reason I volunteered was to see my dad, and see what he does. But will I even be able to? I have such a busy schedule now.

Will I die without even finding the answers to the questions I've had my whole life?

The thought scares me beyond belief.

* * *

**That was... interesting to write. Hope you guys found it interesting, too!**

**I decided to separate Cohdy's train ride from Penny's because they're pretty different. Two separate ideas, basically. Sorry if you guys wanted it in one chapter. :(**

**QOTD:**  
**Do you think Cohdy stands a chance? Let me know in your review! Thaaanks.**

**Until next time! ^^**


	15. Questions Without Answers

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**None today. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_District Seven Female_**  
**_Penny Gundor_**

* * *

"Well, well, well," I hear Lawrence say from behind me as we're entering the train. "Looks like you didn't need to volunteer after all, huh?" I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now." I look around the stunning room, before taking a seat. Lawrence takes the seat next to me, smirking.

"It doesn't, hm?" I glare in his direction, before William, our District escort, finally speaks up.

"I'm going to retrieve your mentors now, alright? Don't make too much of a hassle." And before I know it, he goes off into another room. I sigh, and cross my legs, waiting patiently.

"How'd your family take it?" Lawrence asks, suddenly. I look at the carpet, reminiscing.

"Not that well. All I had left was my sisters." I see Lawrence nod.

"What happened to your parents?" I flinch slightly at the question.

"Died," is all I say. Because it's all I know.

"Died? That's it?" Lawrence asks, baffled. I sigh once again.

"Yeah. I don't know how. Hell, I don't even know when. But they're gone." It's silent for a while, before I continue, "How'd your family take it?"

"My dad, more specifically. Not that great, either. I don't think he believes in me. In why I'm doing this." I wrinkle my brow, confused.

"_Why _did you volunteer, anyway?" I see Lawrence stiffen up a little at my question.

"I... I wanted to live in a better house, and have food every day, you know? Typical stuff." I squint at him. I can't help but to think that he's lying.

"But you don't look frail. You look well-fed."

"Yeah, well-"

"Here they are!" William announces, surprising us both. He walks in with two other people. I recognize one of them almost instantly.

Johanna Mason. Probably one of the most surprising Victors ever, considering her tactics. Playing innocent until the Games actually began? Genius.

The other mentor, however, I fail to identify. He's tall, and buff, but looks kind. 'Baby face' could describe how his face looks to me. He has crystal blue eyes, with hair that reaches past his eyebrows, almost covering his eyes.

"Johanna Mason," Johanna says, introducing herself while looking around for some food. She sits down in the seat across from Lawrence and crosses her arms across her chest in disappointment when she doesn't find anything she wants.

"Robert Devian, nice to meet you both," the other mentor speaks up after Johanna sits down. He takes the seat in front of me, smiling at me and Lawrence.

Once William leaves the room to do who knows what, Johanna and Robert are both staring at us, intently. I straighten up, and look at the wall behind them, to avoid eye-contact throughout all of this. Lawrence, on the other hand, is staring back at the both of them, freaked out. I almost chuckle.

"Well," Robert finally says, breaking the awkward tension. "Looks like you two won't be that helpless. In fact, we might have potential Victors here, right, Johanna?" Johanna grunts, and I flinch for her disagreement.

"You could say that with how they _act, _but we don't know anything _about them_. And we don't know what other tributes are out there, either. What competition there is." Johanna pauses, looking at the both of us once more. "You both will just have to wait until tomorrow for my advice." Lawrence and I nod, while I sit there and consider the other tributes.

"Don't worry, though," Robert says, cheerfully, "You both looked strong out there. You look strong now, even. And there's no threat, so it's just your natural vibe." I smile kindly while Lawrence nods, considerably.

"I've been meaning to ask," Johanna says abruptly, looking at Lawrence, "for your reason of volunteering?" Lawrence flinches once again at the question. Like it affects him in some way.

"Our family isn't doing so well," he answers clearly. More convincingly. "That's all. Figured I had a chance." After stating this, he winks. Johanna scoffs.

"What was your last name, again? I seem to have forgotten," Johanna asks Lawrence. He stiffens up even more. I look at him curiously. Why does she want to know his last name?

"Liu," Lawrence says quietly. "It's Liu."

"Liu," Johanna repeats, looking at Lawrence a certain way. Then, she suddenly smirks. "Interesting. Hey, Robert? Be a darling and mentor over Penny, will you?"

* * *

'The moon outside had never seemed as clearly perceived in District Seven,' I think to myself, laying in the quite comfortable bed provided in the train. I'm looking outside due to the fact that I can't go to sleep. 'Probably because of all the trees.'

I think back to earlier in the day. The discussion with Johanna and Robert. To me, it's rather strange that instead of talking tactics, Robert wanting to try to know us better. Personally. And I can't seem to find out why. What confuses me even more is that Johanna agreed with him.

I turn away from the window and continue thinking to myself. I mean, getting close to anyone before going into the Games is hazardous no matter how you look at it. Obviously we could die out there any second. Why get close to someone you could lose so quickly?

I turn in the bed again. Not only that, but what's the deal with Lawrence? Does Johanna know him from somewhere or something? Honestly. He isn't showing any weaknesses yet, but I'm sure it has something to do with whatever it was earlier. Johanna obviously knows. Maybe she'll tell me?

'Actually, it's none of my business,' I decide. 'Lawrence will tell me if he wants to, whenever he wants to.'

That brings up another thought. What does Lawrence even consider me as? A partner? A sibling? No, we're not that close. Someone he doesn't want to associate with? If I were being honest with myself, I know Lawrence is going to become a Career. It's obvious. Almost everything about him is 'Career-like'. Minus the jerk-like attitude, of course.

Although all of this is extremely stressful, I somehow manage to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Someone go tell that dunce to wake up," Johanna grunts out at the dining table. I chuckle, due to the fact that she's so grouchy. "Seriously. If I'm up, all of you should be up."

"I'll do it," William chirps, walking away.

I smile, looking at all of the food placed on the table. I gladly take multiple food items, and place them on my large plate. Once Lawrence finally comes to the table, along with William, we all begin eating, as Robert turns on the television placed on the wall. We eat, but pay attention to what's going on at the same time.

We're a little late, so by the time we turn on the large screen, District One's Reapings are almost done.

Johanna scoffs at the sight of the two tributes. "Bloodbath tributes. Both of 'em." I look at them curiously. They don't look too bad, appearance wise. Both would be considered cute. But tough? The boy looks like a kid. The girl, however, looks like a model. A frail model, at that.

District Two comes by, and two people volunteer. Both tough-looking. Obvious Careers.

"Watch out for them," Robert says, intent on the screen.

District Three comes along after. Surprisingly a boy volunteers. "Don't worry about him," Johanna says. "Seems as if he's too confident for a non-Career." District Four then appears. Their tributes seem decent. Decent enough to be Careers, anyway. How am I supposed to know, really? I'm not a Career myself.

District Five. Six. Seven. I look at myself on the screen. I look rather tough. Not 'Career tough'. Just, tough. Lawrence looks intent, confident, and charming all in one. It's unimaginable thinking about how crazy the Capitol females will be for him. And he probably already knows, too.

More Districts go by, my tributes are chosen. Before we know it, the Reaping recaps are over, and we're discussing.

"Not too many threatening tributes, eh?" Johanna says, interested. I chuckle slightly at her expression.

"Seems like they're low on 'real' Careers, y'know?" Robert inputs. Lawrence nods, grinning.

"I'll fix that," he retorts confidentially.

"_Woah_," Johanna exclaims, shocked by his comment. I can't quite figure why, though. Lawrence has the potential to be a Career _and _more. "You want to be a Career? What the hell?"

"Yeah," he says like it should've been obvious before. And it honestly should have been. "I mean, they're powerful. I'll have more of a chance to-"

"Die," Johanna finishes for him. "The Careers are full of traitors. Liars. Thieves. They'll do anything for their own survival. You want to associate yourself with that? Do you?"

"Yeah," Lawrence answers, determined. "I guess I do."

"Ignorant," I hear Johanna mutter, before saying, "Fine. It's your choice. Penny?" I look at her, wide-eyed. "What about you?"

"I'm not good enough to be in the Careers," I state simply, putting down my fork. "So, I think I'll go in on my own. No alliances. Unless someone strikes me as extraordinarily trustworthy, which probably won't happen." Johanna nods at my standards, impressed.

"It seems as if I've misjudged you, Penny. Seriously misjudged you," Johanna says, grinning. "Interesting."

* * *

**There we go! Sorry for uploading a little late.**

**Two new chapters being uploaded at once for the next update! Look forward to it! :D**

**QOTD:**  
**If you knew your District partner was going to become a Career, but you actually liked them as a person overall, what would you do? Convince them to form an alliance with you? Let them do what they want to do? Let me know as your review! ^^**

**Until next time!**


	16. Venom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Originally I wasn't planning on posting this chapter, but I decided to make it a bonus chapter, just for the heck of it. c:**

**Also, this chapter doesn't spoil the arena, so no worries! Simply a chapter regarding Mr. Tilvies, our poor Head Gamemaker this year.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Head Gamemaker**_  
_**Rellio Tilvies**_

* * *

"So I see you've got it all planned out," President Snow says, looking at the general planning of the soon-to-come arena. I nod slowly. "Mr. Tilvies, you almost never fail to impress me," he pauses, dismissing the sheet of paper. "Almost."

"Almost?" I swallow, nervous. "What seems to be the problem, sir? Not fearful enough for the audience? Not big enough? Not enough options within the arena?"

Snow sighs. "You're thinking too hard. Those are all fine. But, a week ago I asked for a _map._ Not physical descriptions. _A_ _map._" He pauses again to get off of his cushioned chair and stare out of the large window placed behind him. "Do you know what that is, Mr. Tilvies?"

"A map?" I retort. Had it been anyone else asking, I would've chuckled. Instead, I remain professional. "Yes, sir, I do."

"Do you?" He raises his voice, turning to look at me. Since the sun is now facing his back, how shadow covers over him, making him look dark. Evil. The only thing that stands out are his eyes. Like winter itself. Cold, and dreadful. It makes me feel as if pure venom flows through his veins. I shift in my seat.

"Yes, sir." Snow then returns to his seat, grunting in the process.

"So tell me why," he says, grabbing the piece of paper, "I got this instead?"

I clear my throat. "We figured it'd be for the best that we plan it out before creating it. Since you wanted us to make one from scratch this year, we planned-"

"You all figured incorrectly," he states dully, ripping the paper repeatedly. I simply sit there in awe, watching all of my hard work go to shreds in mere seconds, without uttering a word. Once he's finished, he gives out a contented sigh. "Now. Doesn't that feel better?"

I clench my fist tightly as I remember why I practically hate President Snow. Gritting my teeth behind my lips, I fail to respond. Snow takes note of this.

"_Doesn't it,_ Mr. Tilvies?" He asks, scooping up the shredded pieces in his palm, and tossing them into a nearby bin. I clench my fists and grit my teeth even harder, but actually manage to respond this time around.

"Yes, Mr. President. It does." Snow smiles at me cooperation, though his smile looks like a snark.

"You see, Mr. Tilvies, I set you out to do specific things for a reason. We don't want all hell breaking loose anytime soon do we?" It's silent for a moment. "_Do we_?"

"No, sir, we don't," I murmur out.

"I'm assuming you've seen the tributes this year," Snow says, enabling a screen placed to my left. I look at it, and see all of the tributes going into the Games this year. Some young, most older. "Correct?"

"Yes, sir. I watched the recaps myself."

"Good. The you know that we have a great selection this year, and that the arena should be ten times greater."

"Yes, sir. And I promise you it will be. Just give us some time to-"

"I've given you time, you just didn't follow my instructions, now did you?" I twitch slightly at his statement.

"No, sir, we didn't-"

"_You _didn't," Snow clarifies.

"_I _didn't follow directions, sir. Excuse me."

"Oh, you are excused. From my office. I want the map by noon tomorrow. Not before, not after. Noon." I swallow again.

"We'll get it done, sir," I say, arising from the chair. "I'll make sure of it."

"Good. I reckon you know that the Tribute Parade is at six in the evening tomorrow, correct?"

Ah, the Tribute Parades, that's right! "Yes, sir, I do."

"I'll see you there, then," Snow grumbles. I nod, and almost start heading out, until two loud knocks are heard at the door. "Well, I wonder who that is. Open the door." Almost instantly the young Avox standing next to the door complies, and the person revealed is none other than an assistant Gamemaker.

"Mr. Aishen?" I ask, surprised. He looked beyond distraught, as he walks into the office. What the..?

"Ah, Mr. Aishen. I figured you'd swing by eventually," Snow grumbles. "Why don't you return to your seat, Mr. Tilvies?" I nod slowly and make my way back to the seat, curious as to what's going on. Is Mr. Aishen in trouble? I sit down once I reach the chair and listen in, wide-eyed.

"Sir. Sir, please," Mr. Aishen cries out, dropping to his knees. "Please allow me to save him somehow."

"There's no way, Mr. Aishen. I'm terribly sorry," Snow says, heartlessly. I cringe at Mr. Aishen's reaction, as he slams his fist on the ground. Presumably in frustration. "If I do recall, I asked you to move here with your son. But you insisted that he stay in District One. With his _friends_."

"Sir!" He cries out, disregarding his point, "Please. Can we do something? Anything?"

"Are you suggesting favoritism, Mr. Aishen?" Snow suggests. "Because we, the Capitol, do not pick favorites." Which is ironic, because they do. The Career districts, for example.

"Please, he's trained. He has skill. He'll be considered attractive around here. _Please,_" the poor man begs. Snow just stares at him, blankly. Then, he looks at me.

"What do you think we should do, Mr. Tilvies?" Mr. Aishen then looks up at me, desperate. I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"I-I'm not quite sure what's going on here, sir," I stammer out.

"My son," he says in despair. "My son has volunteered for the Games. He's only fourteen! Please!"

"Mr. Aishen," I say, clearing my throat. "Isn't he trained? He's from District One, after all."

"Yes, yes, of course. But when does fully that matter in the Games? Only in combat! The Bloodbath! He lacks survival skills- not only that, but he isn't strong mentally! I know the Games will destroy him, please-"

"Mr. Aishen," Snow says loudly. "There must be a reason for him volunteering at such a young age, yes?" Mr. Aishen nods slowly, thinking about this himself. "So, what would that reason be?"

I see Mr. Aishen's eyes widen, before he says, "To see me. He... He probably wants to see me." Mr. Aishen groans, placing his face in his hands. "What I do for a job here. Find out why I'm not in District One anymore."

"Well, it seems as if he's going to get his wish, eh?" President Snow says harshly. "Now leave. And don't come back suggesting such irrational things." Mr. Aishen whimpers slightly, before getting up to leave. I follow behind him, wanting to take a break from all of this madness.

Suddenly, before we're able to exit the room, Snow says, "Mr. Aishen? Head Gamemeaker Tilvies?" We both turn around to look at him.

"Yes, sir?" I ask eagerly.

"If there's any funny business regarding the District One male this year, I won't hesitate to end both of your careers. Keep that in mind." I raise my eyebrows in shock.

"But sir! I have nothing to do with all of this-"

"You do, actually. It's your job to keep the Games in order, Mr. Tilvies. How many times do I have to remind you?" I swallow for the third time out of fear. "If he makes things go out of hand, I'm looking at you for responsibility. Do you understand me?"

I look at the floor, before agreeing. "Yes, sir, I understand completely."

Snow chuckles to himself in delight. "Perfect! You may both leave now. Have a _great_ day."

We walk out of the door, and it closes heavily behind us. We remain silent while walking down the extravagant hallway, thinking about what just happened.

What may happen to _us._

* * *

**Just a short little chapter explaining what has happened to Mr. Tilvies so far. Nothing too big. Sorry for the shorter chapters lately.**

**QOTD:**  
**What type of arena would ****_you _****try to create, as Head Gamemaker? For example: woodlands, desert with absolutely no water, etc. Not too detailed. ^^ Let me know in your review!**

**Also, thanks to all of you that have answered the QOTD's. I find it interesting to see your responses. :3**

**'Til next time!**


	17. Lost Faith

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Glad to see that you guys are finding the story alright after the Reapings. c:**

**Enjooooy~**

* * *

_**District Ten Male**_  
_**Rendiel Godfoel**_

* * *

'Cooperate?' I mutter to myself as I'm guided to some large building within the large crowd of Capitol fools. 'Forget that.'

The rather large doors slide open, and upon entering, a falter a bit. Stunned by the sight, I gaze around.

This place is probably worth ten times District Ten. I clentch my fist, looking around some more, despite my escort and a few others looking at my strangely. The walls, the windows, the doors- everything! Fancy, fancy, too freaking fancy! What the hell is wrong with the Capitol folk?

"Rendiel?" Migeel clears his throat, looking at me intently. "Let's go."

"Whatever," I grumble, following him to what he labels as, 'an elevator'. He enters first, followed by Meggie, the snobby chick herself, and our mentors, Aria and Untope. Both of which are annoying. I roll my eyes as each of them glare at me, urging me to enter. What a joke.

Once I enter, the elevator rises quickly, making me grip onto the golden sidebar placed to my right. I hear Meggie chuckle at my actions, and I growl at her in response. She simply rolls her eyes and looks at the elevator doors, disregarding me.

When we finally reach the floor, about eight people are lined up waiting for us. I look at them as if they were aliens. They have white everything- coats, masks, gloves, _everything_. As if were going to be having an operation. I quiver slightly at the sight, and can only image what lies behind them. But since I can't see beyond them, I listen in on what they have to say.

"Welcome. District Ten, I presume?" one of the weird looking woman asks. Migeel and our mentors nod, as Meggie and I just stand there in awe. "Ah, great. We'll take the girl." The four on the left gesture towards a section towards the back of the large area. I twitch at the sight. There's nothing but metal everywhere, with white curtains separating everyone from each other. Meggie slowly walks towards them, leaving the elevator behind.

"Well, come now, boy," a male says gruffly from the left side. I comply, as they scare me slightly. I'd never admit it, though.

As I walk down the long pathway, they inform me not to look to my sides, as the other tributes are getting 'worked on' as well. And even if I tried, two of them are at my sides anyway, preventing my sight. I almost roll my eyes out of irritation. Am I going to be treated this way until the Games begin? Great.

* * *

As I'm getting operated on, I'm twitching constantly, throwing them off. One of the men is clearly irritated at this points, and looks at my with his irregular aqua colored eyes. "Look, kid. You're wasting time. Most of the tributes are done, and the stylists are working on their outfits for the tribute parade. I suggest you stop, considering we're almost done. Got it?"

I grunt as a reply, and they continue working as normal. I look up at the ceiling, and a picture of Khole flashes quickly within my mind. I wince at the thought of him. What he said as he was leaving.

_"No one will mourn for you! No one!"_

Though this is probably true, it still bothers me that he would say something like that. Not that I care if anyone will mourn for me. I know I'm going to die in these Games. I mean, have you seen most of the Careers? Absolute fucking monsters. And the District Seven pairs? And Meggie? I'm destined for death, this, I have accepted.

With one final pluck, one of the females sigh. "Finished." I rise up, refusing to look at myself with the mirror they're provided. One of them grunts, and gives me some type of cloth to cover myself with. I put it on and look at them, curious as to where to go. They each lead the way, probably satisfied with me finally leaving.

One I reach the cold, small, metal filled room, I sit on the bed placed towards the back of the room. After about two minutes, I hear the door open. A girl with flamboyant yellow hair, and long eyelashes. "H-hi," she stutters out, nervous. "A-ahm... You're Rendiel, yes?"

She flinches, as I reach to scratch the back of my head at the sight of her. "Yeah, that's me. You're my stylist?" I ask, curious. Why is she so freaking weird?

"Ah, yes, I-I am! I'm Ciynthia. Nice to meet you, Rendiel," she says, smiling gently.

"You seem fragile," I say bluntly. She raises her eyebrows, shocked by my statement. "Not that you should take that offensively or anything."

"I-I'm sorry," she says, kicking the floor with her very large heel. "It's just that the others told me you're a bit... rebellious about all of this."

"Oh, did they?" I ask, grinning. Seems like I've got a reputation already. She flinches once again.

"Yes, they did. But, p-please don't be too much trouble! I can't handle much..." I look at her dully.

"I can see that."

* * *

"So glad that we're done," Ciynthia exclaims out, excited. I sigh, and pull at the neck piece of my ridiculous outfit. I'm a freaking farmer. Nothing but straw. Ciynthia suggested it was something new. _"At least you're not an animal!"_

"You look amazing! Wait 'till we see your District partner! Oh!" Ciynthia cries out, a little overwhelmed.

I chuckle at the though of Meggie in a similar outfit. She must be enraged. I look around at the other tributes for the first time as we walk into the large backstage area. I see a couple tributes glance at me, then look away quickly. Tch. I knew my outfit was bad, but is it _that bad_?

I look at others' outfits as well. Some great, others neutral, some worse than mine.

I see who I presume to be District One's outfits, and everything on them is silver. The girl stands out, for sure, but the poor kid with her will be forgotten with ease. I shake my head and look for someone else.

District Three makes me want to bust out laughing. I believe they're set up to be some type of engine. They're shaped as squares, with multiple wires of various colors sticking out of them. I snicker. Both of them look uncomfortable, wanting to leave immediately, no doubt.

District Four is okay, as usual. They're fish, but the scales on their outfits shine in a peculiar way. Fancy, you know? Capitol-like. They'll get sponsors, if they don't already have any, for sure.

I see District Seven, and they seem to represent axes. Something new, so I'm not judging. The top part of their outfit is silver- not shimmering like District One's, but more like metal. The bottom half looks like brown leather, a skirt for the girl and slightly loose pants for the guy. Nothing too fancy, which doesn't surprise me. District Seven never really did stand out much at times like these. Usually they're just annoying trees.

District Twelve isn't this worst, but it definitely not the best. They're shaped as lumpy coal, and now their stylists are putting coal powder over their visible body parts. Like their legs, arms, and face. They look just as uncomfortable as District Three did, but they don't resist. Pft. I would've.

"Hey," I hear a gruff-like voice come from behind me. I swiftly turn around to find Meggie and her stylist. I smirk, as she has her arms crossed over her chest in defiance. "Isn't this exciting, Cyinthia? Oh, they look magnificent!"

Everyone in the Capitol would probably beg to differ. I roll my eyes and turn to Meggie.

"Tch. It seems to fit you well," I say, winking. "In terms of looking like a farmer." She scoffs at me.

"The hay is beyond annoying," she huffs, tugging at it like I did. My smirk turns into an understanding grin, realizing she ignored my insult, as our stylists look at the others' outfits.

"What do you think of the others?" I ask, looking at the tributes from afar again.

"Their outfits or them overall?" she asks, trying to clarify the question.

"Both," I answer simply. Come to think of it, she didn't say much on the train. Considering her mother was there.

"I don't care," she grumbles, still pulling on the fabric, "about any of them. All I care about is going in, and coming back out of the Games. Easy." I roll my eyes.

"That baseless confidence... I admire it so."

"Baseless?" she hisses at me. "I'll have you know that I could end your life with ease."

"Prove it," I respond, standing in front of her. She looks at me, emotionless.

"Not worth it. But I'm sure some arrogant Career would love to, why not ask one of them?" she says, placing a fake smile upon her face. I scowl and turn away.

Our mentors arrive minutes later. "They haven't started yet?" Untope questions, looking around. "What's the hold up?"

"Not sure," Ciynthia sighs. "Probably just having trouble getting some of the tribute's costumes all fixed up."

"We, of course, aren't having that problem," Meggie's stylist groans out. "Why do they make theirs so complicated?"

"Who knows," Ciynthia says, seemingly dazed out. Meggie's stylist shakes his head, waiting.

I realize that the mentors and Meggie haven't said anything, and turn around to find each of them huddled in one corner. What the hell?

They seem to be having an intimate conversation about the other tributes around us, seeing that they're pointing at the Careers and stronger non-Career tributes. Seeing this irritates me slightly. It makes me think that everyone, including my very own mentor, Untop, has given up on me.

Then again, I gave up on myself a while ago.

Suddenly, a rather loud horn sounds, and everyone rushes to the chariots. Ciynthia and the other stylist pushes Meggie and me towards the large, unreasonable thing, and once settled on top of it, we both cling to the sides, nervous.

* * *

**Next chapter is the Chariot Rides/Tribute Parade! Yeeeeee~**

**QOTD:**  
**If you knew that the other tributes around you (most of them, anyway) seemed 'better' than you, would you stop believing in yourself? Let me know in your review!**

**Until next time, as always!**


	18. Shameful

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for late update! (As usual ._.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**District Three Female**_  
_**Marielle Jekea**_

* * *

My grip onto the provided bar tightens, as I look at Thales. "I-I don't like this," I say, distressed. Thales still has a grumpy look on his face, but glances at me before saying anything.

"You think I do?" he asks. "Just deal with it. It'll be over before you know it." I groan quietly and shift in the large, obnoxious outfit. 'Wires' are literally coming out of it, after all! Everyone's going to be laughing at us. I've always wondered why Capitol stylists never noticed this. Suddenly, in the middle of my thoughts, the lights shut off, and it's pitch black.

"T-Thales," I whimper out like a wimp.

"Calm down," he whispers back harshly. "I'm right here." It's confirmed when a large, maroon doors open, revealing many bright lights, along with the area around me. I wince, attempting to look out at the audience. The Capitol anthem playing loudly all around me makes my mind go completely blank. The crowd roars at the sight of the first tributes; of which look beautiful, as always. I can feel my palms sweating due to my stuffy costume and nervousness. I cough and shift once again, hoping to loosen up the intensity.

Before I know it, I see District One's chariot being pulled away, and the audience cheers even louder. Their outfits shimmer in the bright lights, making it look even more stunning than before. But honestly it's not all that unique. It's just a bunch of sliver glitter made into costumes, after all. The District Two chariot suddenly pulls away as well, and I get a clearer vision of what's outside. I can't believe that it's actually late at night, with all of these lights. I'm shaking at all of the anticipation.

I can believe I thought mother was all that terrifying, because this is beyond the fear I had for her. The thought of my mom distracts me from the reality of things.

Mother. How is she, anyway? Is she watching? Does she even care?

Abruptly our chariot pulls forward, and my sweaty hand slips off of the bar, nearly letting me fall backwards. I yelp loudly, preparing for the fall, the loud laughing and booing from the audience. But, as it turns out, Thales shifted himself so that he could quickly catch me, saving me from the embarrassment. I blush furiously, reaching back up for the bar.

"You're such an idiot," Thales mutters, clearly irritated. I look down at my boxed feet, nearly crying.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, looking back up at the audience, trying to forget the event already. Some of them are giggling at my slip up, others are shaking their heads, and others are looking at the remaining tributes, cheering and roaring loudly. It all scares me, but somehow, someway, I manage to block out most of the crowd. The chariot bumps up roughly, and I grip onto the bar harder. I get a chance to glance at the large, vertical display screens placed on both our left and right as we're approaching where we're supposed to be going.

District Five is currently on the screen. They both look worried, but not entirely nervous, I supposed. Plus, their outfits aren't as messed up as ours. They're simply 'electricity'. Bright, flashy clothing of which seems like metal from the display screen. Nonetheless, they look okay. I feel my face heat up.

'Lucky,' I think, looking away from the screen as we're approaching a rounded area in front of the infamous President Snow. 'How come I can't be like that? How come I can't have decent stylists?'

Once the chariot comes to a halt, I wince in fear that I may come close to falling again. When I realize that I'm okay, I sigh, and look at the remaining tributes coming in.

District Eight is entering the circle-like area now. Though they don't look as... different as we do, they'd be considered close. They also have 'things' sticking out of them, those 'things' being different shapes and textures of things. Both look slightly flushed and embarrassed, but still seem to take it better than I did. I look away from them and actually look up the very large building in front of us. I fail to see President Snow, though it's probably because he's still in his seat, waiting for the rest of the tributes.

I glance to my right, where Thales is. He was also looking up at the building, until I'd turned to look at him. "What?" he asks with his irritated voice.

"N-nothing," I respond quickly, scared by his tone. "I just wanted to thank you for-"

"There's no need," he cuts in. I look at him, surprised. "Honestly, I wasn't going to catch you. Figured you'd learn from your idiocy if you'd fallen. But I figured that wouldn't do me any good, considering you're my District partner. Don't think much of it." I look at the floor, disappointed.

"Oh," I say breathlessly. "I see." Thales doesn't reply after that. I swing my left foot back and forth, embarrassed once again.

I'm not sure why I was expecting to have a close bond, and maybe even an alliance, with Thales. After all, he has that 'genius' aura that I could never match up with. So why do I want to? Because he's my only hope? Because I'm... I'm probably going to die?

I feel a tear slowly streak down my face at the thought of my demise. It always makes me cry, considering I think about it so much. I don't bother trying to wipe away the many tears that are now falling from my face, as I would fail miserably. I sniffle loudly, making Thales flinch.

"Honestly," I hear him grumble. "What are you crying for? We're on camera, you know? Toughen up at least a little, Marielle! It's almost over, for God's sake." I nod quickly, trying to stop crying. He's right, as always. Why do I have to be so weak?

I look behind us again to see the rest of the tributes. The final District is coming in, plastered in coal dust, along with their rather large lump of coal as a cover. I shake my head, sniffling. I know I said we were bad, and I don't mean to be rude, but theirs is... terrible. Both of their stylists need to be fired. Not that I would say that out loud.

Upon finally reaching the circle with the rest of us, I barely see the president standing behind a large podium. The Capitol citizens around us cheer madly, as the tributes don't really give much reaction. We all want this to be over with, I guess. The thought of going to sleep in the comfortable bed given to us makes a smile cross my face for the first time tonight.

* * *

"Oh, Marielle!" I hear Shryrie shout out once we get back into the 'backstage' area. I sigh, slowly getting off of the chariot. "Are you okay? Oh, dear, everyone was worried that you were going to fall!" I give her a compassionate smile.

"Thanks for your concern," I say, shifting in my outfit once more. "But the reason I didn't fall is because Thales caught me."

"Thales, my boy," Thales' stylist calls out. "That's so kind! Didn't know you had it in you!" He, along with Shryie, chuckle. Thales just shoots all three of us a look, and rips off the uncomfortable outfit, revealing the thin body suit underneath it, and earning gasps from both of our stylists.

"Thales!" Shyrie cries out, distraught. "Do you know how much hard work we put into this?" She gets onto her knees and tries to scramble up the shredded pieces. Thales scoffs, glaring at her.

"Are you _kidding _me?" he says, outraged at this point. I back away slowly and lean again the chariot. They're getting pretty loud, and I don't really like all of the attention. I see different District partners and prep teams passing us by, snickering. Just like the Capitol citizens in the audience. "This was complete crap. You made us look ridiculous, and now everyone automatically _thinks _we're ridiculous!" I look at the floor, not saying a word.

"T-that's not true!" Shyrie says, looking up at _me_. "Right, Marielle? It was okay!"

"Oh my God," Thales groans out, pointing at me. "That's Marielle! She's going to say yes because of how fragile she is! Don't put your complete and utter denial on her!" At this point, everyone, but a few guards that look similar to Peacekeepers, have left the area, preparing for whatever tomorrow brings.

"Marielle," Thales' stylist says. "Please tell Thales that it was alright. Maybe he'll listen to us after you share your opinion." I look dreadfully at each of them, wondering why I have to go through all of this. Why I have to be put through so much pressure. _Why?_

"I'm sorry, Shyrie," I murmur, looking at my feet again. "I didn't like it." It's pretty silent for a while after that.

"W-what?" I hear Shyrie shriek out. Her voice is unbelievably high-pitched in the first place, so when she does this, I wince.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, taking off the costume. "I don't want to offend anyone." Tears come into my eyes once I take it off, due to Shyrie's facial expression. She looks absolutely devastated. Thales quickly walks up next to me, and I assume he's going to tell me something.

"Don't try and put me out to be something I'm not," he whispers. "You know why I saved you from falling. Don't expect me to save you from anything again."

And, suddenly, I'm crying all over again.

* * *

**Ah, the chariot rides. It was pretty interesting to write. Especially from Marielle's point of view.**

**Well anyways. AGAIN, I apologize for such short chapters! Oh my, how short they are compared to the Reapings! I was wondering to myself why they were so short, but then I realized:**

**I'm only doing one point of view.**

**Boy, did it make so much sense after figuring that out. (My apologies, I'm considered to be pretty slow anyway.)**

**So, as a result, there will be TWO QOTD's today. ^^'**

**First QOTD:**  
**Would you guys like longer chapters, with two points of view, or would you just prefer one? Please let me know, as I'd rather do what you all prefer!**

**Second QOTD:**  
**If any of you have any facial features regarding your tribute that you'd like to tell me (specific things, you know?) then please ****PM me****! I've sketched out some of the tributes, but they're only sketches. ^^ I'll be glad to change the sketch if you want to add more!**

**Welp, that's it.**

**Until next time!**


	19. Connections

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**It seems as if most of you would prefer two points of view, which I am fine with! ^^ Glad to see so much feedback regarding it! Thanks to all who answered!**

**So, starting now I am returning to my old chapter format.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**District Twelve Male**_  
_**Fallon McLaughlin**_

* * *

As we walk towards the futuristic type containment box, better known as 'an elevator', I can feel my legs trying to stick together due to this stupid set-up. Coal dust pasted on our skin, along with a lumpy coal outfit. Honestly, Bobbin couldn't even pretend to be comfortable. And who could blame the poor child? Because of I this, I've come to realize that my stylist, along with the rest of my idiotic prep-team, will be of no use to me, nor Bobbin. Not that it matters. No one sponsors for District Twelve tributes anyway. And Bobbin? Bobbin will be dead before anyone could sponsor for her in the first place.

We're pretty quiet, listening in on the argument District Three is having. But once we get into the elevator, Mariah, my stylist, softly presses on the button with the number '12' on it, closing the doors. The noise is then immediately silenced, as we're rapidly being lifted upwards.

Bobbin breaks the silence after about three floors. "We weren't too bad, were we?" she asks desperately.

Before any of the stylists could defend themselves, I speak. "No," I answer, still looking at the closed doors. "We were worse." Gasps are heard throughout the elevator, but I remain still, not taking back what I said. After the shocked reactions, it becomes quiet again.

Upon arriving at our floor, I'm the first to exit the elevator. I'm beyond exhausted, and cannot wait to get rid of all of this dust. I step into my room, slamming the door behind me, not caring about the noise. I dispose of my outfit, and walk into the provided bathroom, sighing. Relief overcomes me as I get into the shower and turn on the warm water. I can feel the dirt slowly tracing off of my body as I reach my hand out, grabbing the soap bar to help get rid of it all.

After washing my skin, I get the shampoo, and place it all over my hair. Then, I softly scratch my scalp, washing it thoroughly. At the action of closing my eyes, my mother pops into my head, along with her expectations. Of me coming home, I mean.

Thinking of her also brings up the thought of my heinous father. Him in my thoughts makes me furrow my brows together. How _dare_ he doubt me. I could've made it here, in this unreasonable Capitol. But, now that I'm actually here, I've realized that District Twelve is much more preferable. I mean, I'm not one for big, flashy places in the first place.

So why was I trying so hard to get here?

I groan mentally, frustrated, and place my head directly under the water head to wash out the shampoo. After washing it all out, I walk out of the shower and grab the soft, white colored towel under the sink. I wrap it around my waist and wipe the mirror in front of me, trying to get a glimpse of myself.

I have small, dark circles located under my eyes from exhaustion. Nothing less expected, considering I haven't really been left alone since arrive here, at the Capitol. I groan again, this time out loud, and walk out of the restroom, turning off the light in the process.

As I'm dressing myself with the clothes provided in my closet, I'm trying to finish my thoughts from earlier. Why was I trying so hard? Seriously. Then, it finally hits me. Actually, I should've known this earlier. I should be scolding myself for not being able to find out why before hand.

It was father, of course. Not the expectations of mother. Not the ignorant kids placed around me during my school years. It was my despicable father. I slip on my shirt and literally fall into the soft sheets of my bed, concluding my thoughts for now.

I look at the drawer placed to the right side of the bed, and take note of the rather large remote that lays there. I rise and pick it up, curious as to what it controls.

I press the largest button on it, figuring that it'd be the most important; but also hoping that it didn't control anything that would cause a ruckus. Luckily, it merely controlled the lighting of the room. Before I knew it, the room went pitch black, and all I could see was the shimmering lights of the Capitol.

I lay back, staring out of the overly large window. The Capitol looks dazzling, no doubt, but why are they so excited at this time? Aren't they exhausted?

Of course not. They're just counting down the days until the Games begin. Until we're all sent to brutally murder each other.

Thinking of the brutality of the Games reminds me that tomorrow is the first day of our training, which surprises me. I mean, you'd expect them to give us a day to relax, after all of this craziness. But, no. They simply _can't wait _for the Games.

But I suppose now is the best time to decide what I should practice with. I'll need more training with weapons, hand-to-hand combat, and survival skills rather than with food, poisoning, or plants in general. Considering I've studied plants practically my whole life.

This brings me to the conclusion that I will spend the first half of our training days, or in the morning, gaining more knowledge on survival skills. The second half, or after lunch, I'll work on all of the physical type things.

I smile to myself, satisfied that I have things sorted out. Which is a first, ever since I've been dragged into this, anyway.

And then suddenly, out of no where, I hear a soft knock on my door. Wide-eyed, I answer, "Come in?" It sounds like a question rather than a statement though.

"F-Fallon?" Bobbin, of course, asks timidly, entering the room slowly. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I do, actually," I say bluntly, sitting up on my bed. "But since it's you, I'll let it slide. What is it?" She seems to falter her steps before finally walking all the way to my bed. I look at her, slightly disturbed. Doesn't she realize training begins tomorrow?

"I-I know what you're thinking," she murmurs quietly, looking at the floor. "Why am I up, right?" I nod, wanting to get this over with. "Well..."

"Just spit it out. The longer this takes, the less time we have to rest, and you know that." I state as nicely as I can.

"I wanted to know i-if," she stammers out, clearly nervous. "If we could become alliances?" Her voice raises a little at the end of her question.

Ah, alliances. The one thing I failed to think about.

"Is that what has been bothering you, Bobbin? Creating alliances?" I ask. She can't be serious, can she?

"Y-Yes. I know it's selfish," she begins to beg, "but I really, _really_ feel like I can trust you, Fallon."

"Bobbin, you haven't even interacted with any of the other tributes."

"I don't need to. They won't a-accept me, you k-know?" Her voice seems to become unstable again.

"Don't doubt yourself," I say, patting her back. Which surprises _me_, because I'm not that compassionate towards others in the first place. But here I am, trying to cheer poor Bobbin up. "Just wait until tomorrow."

She nods slowly, while standing up. She then walks towards my bedroom door at the slowest pace possible. I groan, trying to hurry her along. Once she reaches the door, she turns to me.

"So, I guess that's a no?" she asks quietly. I frown, confused.

"What?"

"Y-You don't want to pair up, d-do you?" she asks, clearly disappointed.

"Wait until tomorrow, alright? I have enough to deal with- I can't have you bothering me aswell." I say, laying back down and facing away from her. Shortly after I hear the door shut, and I'm left with my thoughts.

I'm not sure what Bobbin's trying to play out- I'm not even sure if she's trying to do anything at all. But if she's trying to make me feel guilty? I feel as if it's slowly working.

I shake my head, and chuckle at the thought of me actually feeling guilty for Bobbin. I mean, I'll feel bad for a while if she were to die because she's alone. But what happens to her has _absolutely nothing _to do with me. We may be District partners, but we are different people. That's how it's supposed to be. Right?

After debating with myself for so long, I decide to completely drop it for now. The Games have hardly begun, and I seem to be losing my touch already.

* * *

_**District Two Female**_  
_**Pomponia Crowely**_

* * *

As we're quickly escorted away from the chariot area, I wince in pain. One particular metal piece of my costume has been pinching my left thigh since I've put this piece of crap on. I sigh in relief as we reach the elevator and I stop walking, as the pinching sensation disappears momentarily. Mason gives me strange look, and in response I glare at him. He chuckles quietly. Obviously he's fine in his outfit. Lucky bastard.

Before I know it I have to move again in this gigantic, gold suit, and struggle to my room. I grunt as I walk across our flat, and I hear Mason chuckle once again.

"Shut up," I say, not bothering to turn around to face him. "Seriously."

"Whatever you say," he replies, while easily walking past me and into his room. I roll my eyes and continue trying to walk with experiencing any pain.

Upon reaching my room, I groan in pain as I remove the bottom piece. I literally want to bend this costume up as much as possible, but I promised Kervin, my stylist, that I wouldn't do any harm to his 'masterpiece'.

So instead, I simply toss it across the room, and remove the upper chest plate. I'll give it to my prep-team: our outfits weren't completely outrageous or stupid. Actually, if it didn't hurt as much as it did while wearing it, I probably would've appreciated it more. It did gleam pretty brightly in the Capitol lights, according to Kervin. Not that any of that matters. What matters to me most at this point is training for the Games.

After completely undressing myself, I get in the shower and begin dousing myself in water, soap, and an unnecessary amount of shampoo.

While doing so, I think about what'll happen tomorrow. What I'll train with. Who I'll meet. Who's an actual threat. Who's going to die in the Games within ten minutes.

Who may end up killing me?

I hiss loudly at the thought. No one's going to kill me, because I'm going to come out victorious.

Just like Maven.

I abruptly shut off the water, and hustle out of the shower, drying myself off with the provided towel. Disregarding everything else at the moment, I get out of the bathroom and dress myself with the exquisite clothes given to us. I roll my eyes after putting on the fabric.

Their night gowns, or rather, night clothing in general, is nothing but silk. I scoff. What a waste.

I sigh loudly and flop onto the bed, tired. The Capitol is no joke, that's for sure. I feel like I wouldn't want to stay here if I had the choice. It's too... fancy.

After snuggling into the warm sheets, I start to think about training again. How the hell is it going to be set up, anyway? Are they just going to send us out to train by ourselves? Do they have specific areas for particular people? These rather complex thoughts make me want to bang my head repeatedly out of frustration. Why couldn't they just tell us what is expected?

Well I suppose I could've asked Holden or Quena. But honestly they're just too stern and blunt for me. Mentors are supposed to be open. Accepting. But in actuality?

They're cruel, selfish, and inconsiderate. Most District Two mentors are, anyway.

I shake my head and scold myself for getting off topic, and continue thinking about training tomorrow. But instead of thinking about training itself, I turn my attention to alliances. The Careers, to be specific.

So far the Careers don't seem too bad. Except for maybe the District One tributes. Hopeless blonde, along with a cowardice child? Can't turn out well. I guess we'll just see what they've got tomorrow.

Mason and I are clearly going to make it into the Careers with ease. In fact, I'm almost certain that Mason is going to be the unofficial leader starting tomorrow. I certainly don't want the position. And I don't think any of the District Four tributes want it either.

Speaking of District Four, I didn't really pay much attention to them, did I? Now that I actually think about it, I hardly know what they look like. I groan, finding that keeping up with all of us is rather troubling, even before the Games.

Another thought rolls by as well. The District Seven male. He's like a Career himself. More so than the District One male, actually. I furrow my brow at the thought of a huge threat outside of the Careers.

Maybe we could convince him to join us? I roll my eyes and scoff at my weak suggestion. His District partner doesn't seem hopeless, either. Who in their right mind would leave their own trustworthy District partner for ruthless Careers, anyway?

Still, it has happened before. So, as of right now, I won't let go of the topic entirely. And anyway, if Mason really is going to be the 'leader', I might as well discuss all of this with him before putting anything into action.

Despite being rather bothered by my thoughts of training and the Careers, I manage to eventually go to sleep, awaiting what tomorrow brings.

* * *

**Yay! The next chapter consists of day one of training! ^^**

**Sorry if I've made a clear mistake in this chapter. I'm not really sure if training happens immediately after the chariot rides... Eh... But I did reread the book as reference. I didn't find anything that really stated it happened days after the parade, but I could be wrong.**

**If I am, I deeply apologize. D:**

**Well, anyway. QOTD:**  
**Would you be scared to fight alone in the Games? Or would you be like Foxface and totally own it? Let me know in your review!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
